Swamp Rat
by ZariDenim
Summary: Rogues power is still leaving her questioning who she is, graduation day's coming up fast, new mutants are coming forth & to top it all off Gambit has moved into the mansion & is near stalking Rogue, but she can only theorize why. T:language and content.
1. Life As We Know It

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am suffering terrible writer's block on one of my other stories, so I am here, adding this one that has been on my mind for a little bit. I've been wanting to write a story about Rogue and Gambit, one of my top favorite pairings, for a long time. Enjoy the fruits of my writer's block on my other story.**

**Zari**

**P.S. To those of you who are still waiting for an update to my latest Digimon fanfic, it will be up soon. I am still working on it, but I reread it before posting it and things weren't adding up, so I had to make some changes.  
**

**Chapter 1: Life As We Know It**

Rogue leaned on her sink as she brushed her teeth. Her purple pajama pants were hanging from her hips, exposing a small sliver of skin on her lower torso to show from between her tank top and her pants. She liked getting ready first thing in the morning. She was able to do everything without the fear that someone would accidentally touch her and cause her power to react.

She spit into the sink and wiped her mouth. When she looked back into the mirror, she could see a figure standing in the doorframe of the bathroom. "Can Ah help you with somethin', Cajun?" she asked with as uncaring of a tone as she could muster.

It still bothered her that the X-men had taken him in without even a second thought. Didn't they know how untrustworthy he was?

In her first meeting with Gambit, he had tried to kill her by handing her one of his exploding cards. Then he had kidnapped her and tied her up for a train ride from hell, gaining her trust just to then add insult to injury by her discovering that he had only wanted to use her powers and that he had been lying all along. She had been willing to forgive him of everything, believing that he had just done the wrong thing for the right reason. It didn't make them friends, and it certainly didn't make things all right between them.

She was still mad at him. She knew better than to trust him now, especially since she still had his slimy little perverted thoughts floating around in her head.

She turned back to her reflection in the mirror, and placed her rinsed toothbrush back in her mouth to finish what she had been doing before being so rudely interrupted.

Gambit gave her his signature crooked smile. "Jus' enjoying the view, Chère," he said in his usual flirting tone.

Rogue looked up at him through the mirror and noticed his eyes wondering her body. She slapped her toothbrush onto the sink and turned around to push him out of the bathroom and her room. "That's it, Swamp Rat, you're outta here!" She was careful to avoid contact with his skin. She wanted him out, but not trapped in her head anymore than she already did. She really didn't want to _know_ what he was thinking, because she had a perfectly good idea of what it was. He was such a womanizer.

Gambit laughed in a low tone as he was forced to the bedroom door. "What's wrong, Chère? Remy can't admire you without being kicked out?"

Rogue stood with her hand on the door to her bedroom for a minute, looking at Gambit with her warning stare. "No, ya can't come in mah room without knocking without bein' kicked out," she said before slamming the door in his face effortlessly. Hopefully, he would get the message.

She walked across the room to her closet and began looking through her clothes. She grabbed a green shirt with a black sheer cotton top to go over it. She searched for some jeans and grabbed her boots from the floor.

A knock on her door came and it opened before she could even react with her words.

Gambit entered the room and closed the door behind him. "There. Problem solved, eh, Chère?"

Rogue groaned and carried her clothes into her bathroom. "Ah guess they don't teach manners down in that bayou, huh, Swamp Rat?" She closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it for good measure. A small part of her wanted to believe that he would be decent enough to respect her privacy, but the part of Gambit that was still in her head told her that her faith in him would be unwarranted.

"I guess they don't teach hospitality where you're from either," Gambit's voice came through the door in a muffled tone.

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at this comment. "No," she snapped at him through the door, "just good taste." She changed quickly and opened the bathroom door in an angry manner. She was going to show Gambit that he could not treat her like this in her own home.

Gambit was no longer in her room though. She wondered if he had even heard her last comment.

Rogue walked over to her bed, where she had tossed her shoes before storming into her bathroom to change. She hoped this didn't become a morning routine. Gambit must get up earlier than her, because he was always dressed and ready to pester her. She slipped into her boots and bent down to tie them with her back to her open bedroom door.

"Oh, come on, Chère! What happened to de little skirt you used to wear?" Gambit said from the doorframe in his thick Cajun accent.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she pulled her gloves on and grabbed her backpack. "Ah'm gonna pretend Ah didn't hear that," she groaned, more to herself than to him. She walked to the door and looked at Gambit with just her eyes. "Ah have to go to school now," she told him as a more kind way to say, "Get the heck outta mah way!"

Gambit smiled down at her and stared at her with his red eyes. He blocked more of the door with his arm and leaned down toward her face. "Without a goodbye kiss?"

Rogue groaned and placed a gloved hand over his mouth and pushed him back. "Ah won't assist ya in your suicide," she told him rudely as she made her way down the hall. She wasn't going to be late for school just because he was in the mood to bother someone. He could bother Scott or Logan for a while. She grinned slightly thinking about him trying to talk to Logan and him making his usual death threats. She pulled her backpack up on her shoulder and caught up to Kurt, who was also walking to school. It was going to be just another day in life as they knew it.

**Yay! First chapters are always so exciting! Let me know what all of you think about this story. I know there isn't a lot to it right now, but I'm not going to continue updating after Chapter 2 if I think people aren't reading it. I have writer's block to get over after all. :p**

**Thanks in advance!**


	2. Just Another Day

Another reupload! Sorry about that guys! I can't believe I was so excited over this story that I missed the fact that I had thrown the timeline off! *Smacks Head* On the plus side, I noticed it and fixed it! Enjoy!

Reuploaded with most of the errors fixed. Sorry, yall, I get excited when I write, and it leaves me switching POV's a lot. Let me know if you catch me doing it! Thanks to MomoTheStrange (love your name) for catching it this time!

**So... hopefully everyone liked the first chapter. I'm putting the second one up, just for kicks. Let me know if it's worth continuing, or if there's anything in particular that you would like to see happen in the storyline. I'm not saying it will happen, but ideas are always welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Zari**

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

"So, Rogue, Gambit has been spending a lot of time around your room since he moved in," Kurt said with his accent sounding thicker today than usual, perhaps because Rogue had heard too much of the Cajun accent that Gambit used?

"His real name's Remy," Kitty said pointedly, as though this information was useful.

Rogue shrugged and continued eating. "Ah'm his favorite person to annoy, Ah guess."

"Hi guys!" Amara said, as she joined them at the table with Rahne.

"Crazy morning, huh? I could barely get into the kitchen fast enough for Logan's breakfast!" Rahne said, starting a conversation.

Rogue nearly dropped her fork into her plate. "Logan made breakfast?"

Kitty nodded, her brown ponytail waving around her head as she did so. "Yeah, he, like, went all out too. I wondered why you didn't come down."

Rogue pouted and went back to her lunch. "Ah was bein' detoured this mornin'."

Kurt looked to his sister with his modulator induced eyes. "Gambit again?" he asked.

Rogue held her face in her hand and supported in on her elbow. "Yep. Ah can't get him to leave me alone."

"Maybe he likes you," Kitty squealed.

Everyone at the table gave her the same warning look.

Kitty sulked in her seat. "Okay, okay. I was just, like, making an observation."

Kurt shook his head. "A bad one. Nothing against Gambit, but I'd rather he not date my sister."

Rogue swallowed her bite and nodded. "That makes two of us."

Kitty grinned at her maniacally. "Oh, I donno. You looked pretty comfy with him back in Louisiana."

Rogue gave Kitty a gaze that could have sent shivers down her spine.

Amara laughed from behind her hand. She knew better than to let Rogue see her giggling at her expense.

Kitty shrugged. "I just, like, thought you'd be kinda cute together is all."

"Gross!" Kurt said, suddenly standing up and taking his tray with him. "I'm going to sit over there, where I can eat in peace."

Kitty stuck her tongue out at him, and went back to her food.

Rogue looked down at her food. "Ah would appreciate a good change of topic," she stated.

"It's almost the end of your senior year," Rahne said with hope. "Anyone get invited to any graduation parties?"

Rogue wondered if she honestly thought someone might have invited her to one. She barely knew anyone at this school. She would be glad to be out of it.

Kitty squealed loudly. "Yes! And I'm, like, not even a senior yet!"

Rogue almost rolled her eyes, but restrained herself. She would let Kitty have her fun, as long as it didn't involve her and her personal life.

"Me too!" Amara giggled. "We should coordinate outfits!"

Rogue felt that she might puke. She was glad that the two were integrating so well into society, but she wondered if they actually _knew_ the people they were going to the parties for. There was more to life than all that. She almost missed Scott and Jean and all their mushy love stuff during lunch at school. She grabbed her tray and got up from the table. "Ah think Ah'm done. Ah'll see you guys later."

The three of them waved to her, and Kitty turned back to Amara and Rahne to talk more about their clothing and makeup.

Rogue put her tray away and sighed slightly. It might be nice, though, to know what it felt like to be able to touch someone without draining their life force and having them trapped in my head forever. She closed my eyes and thought about Cody. It had only taken a simple touch to my arm and he was really hurt for weeks. She don't even know how he's doing now. He was still a part of me though. All his memories, all his thoughts, were still ever present and only his abilities had faded… Just like everyone else that she had ever touched. Aside from having her poison skin, that was the worst part of her powers. She could never forget.

She walked around the building to clear her mind before the bell rang and beckoned her back to class.

"You seem distracted, Chère," Remy said, suddenly sitting on the school's front stairs. He was shuffling his cards as usual.

Rogue lowered her eyes at him. "Ya know ya could get arrested for hangin' out around here," she warned him.

Remy smiled at her. "No' if I'm here to see you," he said to her.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Not that again!"

Remy flipped his cards around in his hands. "You're eighteen now, no?"

Rogue walked past him and to the front doors of the school. She cast him an angry gaze before opening the door. "Don't come to mah school!" she ordered.

Remy grinned at her in his maniacal way. "Oh, you know Remy likes his women feisty!" he said teasingly.

Rogue rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. She wasn't going to play his games…not today.

Remy watched after her for a few minutes before the door blocked her from sight.

**Mmmmm... What? Sorry, I was just thinking about Gambit. He and Wolverine are the hottest guys in the entire X-Men series. Just had to get that off my chest. Holy Moses do I love X-Men Origins Wolverine if only just because the two of them are in it! I am saddened that the love triangle between Jean, Scott and Logan reared its ugly head, but they purposefully placed Rogue and Gambit in such an age gap that the two of them would have to be sick to even consider each other. Evil! Just evil! They should make another and contradict everything in the other movies to fix what they have destroyed. **

**Anyway, rant over. Review people, or I shall leave another long and whiny rant at the end of the next chapter and all others to come!**


	3. Dreams

**And she returns! I am going to try to update this thing everyday until I've finished it. No promises though.**

**I really like this story, and now have a good idea of where it is going. I hope everyone else is liking it too!**

**Speaking of which! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are too kind! I will respond to all of you at the end of each chapter! Thanks for all the support!**

**I know you aren't here to listen to me babble on and on, so here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Zari**

**Chapter 3: Dreams.**

Rogue awoke with a start, escaping the nightmare that she had just had. She hated that her power was going to continue to give her so much trouble, especially when she was trying to get some much needed rest.

She ran her fingers through her white bangs, pushing them out of her face as she calmed herself. _Ah'm Rogue_. She reminded herself mentally. _Ah'm an X-man. Ah'm one of the good guys. Mah friends are Kurt, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan, Ororo, Logan, Professor X, and…_

Her eyes shot open and scanned the dark room quickly. She knew she had just heard something, be it ever so faint. She slowly reached for her lamp on her nightstand and turned on the light. Another quick search of the room revealed that no one was there. She decided she must have just been freaked out by her dream. She took one last look around her room, before turning out the light and curling back up into her covers, only to struggle with sleeping.

Finally, she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. If she wasn't going to sleep, than she may as well eat. She hoped that was a trait from Fred Dukes that she would eventually be broken of. It wasn't dominant, but she had suddenly liked food more since she had stolen his powers.

She entered the kitchen and noticed a male figure raiding the refrigerator. He wore loose fitting, low slug sweat pants and a form-fitting black T-shirt. Noticing the muscular back and careless stance of his legs, Rogue assumed this must have been Logan.

She smiled and made her way over to the refrigerator from behind its door. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?" she said in a low tone that gave away her happiness that someone else was in the same position she was in, and now she wouldn't suffer alone.

Remy pulled his head out of the refrigerator and smiled up at her, giving her one quick look over her entire body before resting on her face with his red eyes. "You so in love with Remy you can't sleep, huh, Chère?"

Rogue groaned. It had been too horrible of a night to be dealing with this. She was better off going back to bed and dealing with whatever residual nightmare was left. "Ah thought you were Logan," she told him honestly. While she was there she would get a glass of water to help her sleep.

Remy gave her a questioning look. "You always come to the kitchen at night to see Logan looking like that?"

Rogue ran her fingers through her hair to keep herself alert. She could be standing there half asleep with Logan, but not with Gambit. She looked at herself as she heard his comment. Her pajama bottoms were a pair of yellow shorts that exposed a lot of her thighs and her top was a fitted black tank that had ridden up and was now showing some of her belly. She pulled the shirt down over the unhidden midriff and made a mental note to change into pajama pants before ever coming out of her room.

Remy smirked at her as she hid her stomach.

Rogue gave him a quick, warning stare. "What are you smilin' at?"

Remy shrugged and pulled some milk out of the refrigerator. "No'ting," he said as he brought the milk to the counter.

Rogue resisted her urge to groan, and moved to the cabinet to get a cup.

Remy stepped in her way quickly, blocking her.

Rogue almost rolled her eyes at him, but instead held a firm gaze. She had been through worse than his annoyance. She could handle this. "May Ah get a cup, please?" she said in as uncaring of a tone as she could muster.

Remy reached into the cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs and handed one of them to her. "Here you are, Chère." It seemed as though his accent was thicker that time.

Rogue took the cup and didn't take her eyes off of his. She would know what he was doing at all times. She already knew that he had too many tricks. "Thank you."

Remy turned to the stove and poured some milk into a saucer and began heating it.

Rogue moved to the sink to get some water. Suddenly, her dark room didn't seem so bad.

Remy turned and shut off the water just as Rogue had turned it on.

Rogue nearly sighed in exasperation. "What now?"

Remy smiled at her. "I thought you would appreciate some hot chocolate, and Remy would appreciate the company," he said in his sly way.

Rogue too a breath. "Look," she began, "Ah just had a bad dream, and Ah'd like to get some water and go back to bed, if that doesn't bother you."

Remy leaned over her, with both of his hands secured to the sink behind her. "What kind of dream?" he asked with genuine concern.

Rogue pushed herself back until she was uncomfortably pressing her back into the sink. She hated that he was so calm about close proximity with her. It seemed he was the only person stupid enough to not grasp that her skin, which was far too exposed at the moment, could drain everything, his thoughts, his abilities, his life force, in mere moments. "It was just a dream," she told him, hoping this would cause him to give up.

Gambit only loomed closer to her face. "You can tell Remy," he told her. "I'm a good listener."

Rogue almost laughed at this comment. If he was a good listener then he wouldn't be bothering her. "Ah'm fine," she assured him.

Remy stared into her eyes with a shocking amount of intensity. It was as though he was so focused on her that he had forgotten the rest of the world.

Rogue didn't move, partially because she had foolishly come downstairs with so much skin exposed. If she had been standing in the kitchen with anyone else, it wouldn't have been an issue, but Gambit didn't seem to care about her power or take it seriously. She watched his eyes for any warnings that they might send.

Remy smiled down at her in a more lighthearted manner than before. "Unless you want me to kiss you and make it all betta'?"

Rogue placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back, making sure to avoid touching his skin. "Back off, Cajun!" She grabbed her cup and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Rogue," Remy called after her.

Rogue stopped. There was always something different about his tone when he called her by her name instead of Chère. She waited for him to speak, but didn't turn to face him.

"You don' want your chocolate?" he said hopefully.

Rogue looked down at her empty cup. Hot chocolate did sound good. She was going to regret this. She turned and made her way back to the counter, taking a seat facing Remy. "Fine, but you keep your hands and lips to yourself!"

Remy smiled at her.

**My, oh my**. **Sorry, just thinking about Gambit. Curse him for being so dang hot!**

**Anyway, sorry this is a cliffhanger. I have the next chapter nearly finished, so it will be up tomorrow. You won't have to wait too long to see what happens next.**

**Gatita Gotica - Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to read and enjoy!**

**tenchi13 - I hope this chapter was well worth your read as well. Let me know if there's anything you would like to see in the story.**

**MomoTheStrange - Thanks for the warning about my editing. I try to read them over before posting them, but I often get distracted, especially when writing about sexy men. ;)**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! I'm trying to make it romantic, adventurous, and hecka fun! I build up slowly to adventure though, but it should be along soon.**

**Rogueslove22 - Thanks for the reviews! Oh, you know that stubborn Cajun. He's not going to be so easily cast off. Oh, and you can definitely plan on seeing some Kitty meddling.  
**


	4. Memories

**Updated again! Yay!**

**Let me know what you guys think of this one. I must admit, I had a little trouble sleeping after I wrote this. Darn that Cajun!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Zari**

**Chapter 4: Memories.**

Remy took a seat on the stool next to her. He scooted her now filled cup of hot chocolate toward her.

Rogue took the cup and stirred the marshmallows into the chocolate. She tried to avoid looking at Gambit. She didn't want to give him any more reason to bother her. He was already annoying enough with the limited amount of attention he had gotten from her before.

"So dis dream," Remy said, making himself more comfortable in his seat, "it mus' have been bad."

Rogue took a sip of her hot chocolate. She almost said something about it, but she remembered that she was sitting with Gambit. He's a liar, and a thief, and a user. She was still annoyed that she had been checking out other women's butts for two weeks after their little touching incident. "It was just a dream," she said as she took another sip.

Remy was very still, watching her with distrust. "If it was jus' a dream, then why are you hiding it?"

Rogue looked over at him carefully. She didn't want to give too much away. "It was a nightmare. Ah was scared. So, sue me!"

Remy shrugged. "Fine, Chère. I was jus' trying to be nice."

Rogue took another drink of her chocolate, now annoyed at him for being his usual self. That's when she considered something that should have come to her sooner. Remy was probably only interested in her because she seemed like she had this amazing power. Maybe if he knew all the struggles that came along with it, he wouldn't be so interested. She let out a soft sigh, and didn't look at him as she spoke. "It wasn't a dream."

Remy looked at her with intrigue in his red eyes. There was also something else present, fear, maybe?

Rogue continued her explanation. "When Ah touch someone, Ah get their thoughts, their memories, their abilities, and their life force." She looked at the exposed skin of her hands as they held the mug. They seemed so innocent. "Each person stays with me even after the abilities and life force have faded away," she said softly, instantly regretting saying anything about it at all. Why couldn't she have just made something up? It was none of his business what was happening inside her head.

Remy continued to look at her as though she might say something more. When she didn't say anything else, he said, "And they haunt you."

Rogue nodded. "But it's more than that. Ah forget who Ah am sometimes. Ah think Ah'm someone else. Ah have to remind mahself who mah friends are, and who Ah am." She stared down at her cup for a few seconds. "Ah think that's why Ah want to be normal."

Remy was quiet for a long time, much to Rogue's amazement. He shifted in his seat and supported his weight on his elbows on the counter. He looked over at her with a look that she hadn't seen on him before. "It's not so terrible to be different," he said.

Rogue scoffed at his comment. "_Different_ is not the word that describes me," she told him. Being completely transformed into another person in your mind was not _different_ it was a nightmare! He was a fool if he thought this wasn't terrible.

Remy leaned closer to her. "Am I still there?"

Rogue looked at him warily. She wondered if she should tell him the truth. Maybe it would scare him away even more. Wasn't that a guy thing? Didn't they freak out when girls thought about them all the time? "Yes," she finally let slip through her lips.

Remy grinned at her, a twinkle in his red eyes. "Can you tell which my favorite memory is?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him questioning. What was he talking about? She hadn't seen all that much of his memories. She knew enough, and that was all that mattered.

Remy came closer to her until he was nearly touching her nose with his. "You kissed me when Mesmero had you collecting powers."

Rogue felt her heart leap in her chest. She what! When did that happen? She didn't remember anything from when she was under Mesmero's control. The only thing she was able to remember were the memories from all the people she had stolen the powers from. "Ah…"

Remy grinned at her maniacally. "I could remind you," he said as he moved closer.

Rogue jumped off her stool and took three deliberate, though panicked, steps away from him and the counter and her hot chocolate. She never took her eyes off of him. He was unbelievable! She just told him the most horrible part of her power that was keeping her awake at night and he was fixated on some kiss that he claims happened between them while she was under Mesmero's mind control?

Remy looked at her as though he had just done something horrible and irreversible. "What's wrong, Chère?"

Rogue shook her head at him and started out of the kitchen quickly. "Just stop it!" she snapped as she rushed away. She ignored the fact that she felt so foolish for running away like a frightened child. It didn't matter that she looked stupid, because Remy was the only one that had seen her anyway.

"Whoa, Rogue," Bobby said, making his way down the stairs toward the kitchen. "I didn't even know you had clothes like that," he told her.

Rogue promised herself that she would _never_ wear these pajamas outside of her room again. She walked past him quickly, making sure to not touch him. "Goodnight, Bobby." She didn't look over her shoulder or behind her to see if he was looking at her. She didn't want to know. She wanted to go to bed and get a little sleep.

She closed her door to her bedroom behind her, and she closed her eyes as she stood with her back to it.

The memory of when she first saw Gambit came back to her mind, but from a different perspective:

_I recognized the fact that I was waiting for someone to come around the corner. I was ready. In fact, I already knew who was coming, and how to take her completely off guard. I reached into my pocket and pulled a card out that I had been holding as ammunition._

_A slight twinge of surprise and excitement rolled through my chest as I saw the brown-headed girl with the white streaked bangs quickly walk around without even a weapon held to defend her. What could she possibly have had as a power that it was unnecessary to carry a weapon? Even I was carrying a staff in addition to my mini arsenal of explosive playing cards._

_The girl looked up at me with startled green eyes. She didn't seem to have the killer instinct to be fighting with this group. She almost looked naïve enough to fall for a simple trick._

_I lifted the playing card, the king of hearts, that I had been holding in my hand, and handed it to her._

_She took it gently and looked up at me as if expecting me to say something, anything._

_I used my power to ignite the card, and I stepped away, giving her a quick solute before disappearing, as the master thief that I was. Still, a part of me wondered if it would have been smarter to have her join out group instead. Not that I knew anything about her power that would be useful, but she was cute. I like women, and that one would have been fun._

Rogue's eyes shot open and she rubbed her forehead with her hand. "_Stop!_" she thought to herself. "_Ah'm Rogue! Ah'm not Remy! Ah'm not Remy! Ah'm Rogue!_" She sighed as she leaned back on the door. She wasn't going to be able to gain enough control to get back to sleep tonight. She knew it was going to be too much. She moved to her bed and curled into the blankets. She tried to force herself to at least be trapped as someone else's psyche, besides Gambit's, attempted to consume her. She was tired of looking at her own butt in a sexual way. She shoved her head into her pillow and tried to concentrate on herself.

**Yay! Another chapter down! I hope this made up for the cliffhanger before. Let me know what you all thought!**

**Rogueslove22 - I know! Where the heck is he when I come downstairs after a nightmare? Jeez!**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! Yes, Remy is a pusher, and he's not going to stop anytime soon!**

**LibraMoon - Yes! Gambit is possibly the greatest character ever created!  
**


	5. No

**It's the return of Zari! Yes, I'm aware that none of you actually want to hear from me, and that you all want to read more about that sexy Cajun! Heck, so do I!**

**In this chapter... enter the Kitty! Yes, it's the beginning of Kitty's meddling. You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape Kitty's meddling!**

**Only a brief amount of Remy's annoying Rogue in this one though. There is more in the next chapter. I should have that one up by tonight or tomorrow.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Zari  
**

**Chapter 5: No.**

Rogue woke up in the morning rubbing her eyes. She was still a little tired, but at least she knew who she was. She went to the bathroom, and checked the clock on her way out into her bedroom again: 7:30AM. She could have started her day, but with what had happened the night before, she needed to relax. She curled up into her bed again and pulled a book from her dresser. She felt a little corny for reading romance novels, but as long as no one knew about it, it wouldn't be anything to be embarrassed about, right?

She read for a little bit before getting her fix, and falling asleep on top of her book. The night before she had been awakened over and over again by her dreams, and she didn't dare go back to the kitchen after what had happened with Remy. She was forced to suffer in her room alone. The thought had crossed her mind to go wake Logan from his bed, but part of her didn't want to see what he would do on instinct if someone were to sneak into his room uninvited.

Rogue awoke with a start as she felt someone's presence. She sat up straight and looked over to her dresser, where Remy was standing, holding her journal in one hand.

Remy looked over at her from the corner of his eye. "Morning, Chère," he told her plainly as he began flipping through the pages of the journal.

Rogue pushed her covers back and moved over to him deliberately. She grabbed the journal from his hands, being sure to avoid touching any of his skin. She wished that she had changed into pajamas that covered more of her skin now. She had assumed he wouldn't bother her until she was at least awake though. It was Saturday. Didn't he have a life that he needed to get to? She slammed the journal onto the dresser and kept her hand atop it, so he couldn't take it again. "Out!" she demanded, pointing to the door with her free hand.

Remy grinned at her. "You mad, Chère?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Ah'd say that's a give in. Ah told you not to come through that door without knocking first," she said with annoyance in her tone.

Remy began running his fingers over the lotions, rings, bracelets, makeup, and perfumes on her dresser without looking at her. "Remy heard you. I didn't come through the door."

Rogue felt her mouth drop open in shock. "Ah lock mah window every night," she stated.

Remy shrugged. "And I'm a professional thief."

Rogue wanted to yell at him as though he was Kitty trying to "borrow" her clothes again, but she restrained herself. She couldn't allow him to see that he was annoying her. This was Gambit. He liked stirring up trouble. He'd stir the pot until it was boiling, but if it didn't boil, he would get bored. Maybe he would bother Scott. That would be nice. Or Logan. She'd like to see him bother Logan.

Remy smiled up at her, as though he saw that he was getting to her.

Rogue grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to her door. "Out," she ordered. "Don't come through my window, don't come through my door without knocking, and don't bother me while I'm sleeping!"

Remy turned and put his face so close to hers that their noses nearly touched. "I don't even get a goodbye kiss?"

Rogue pushed him again, and he stumbled out of the room. "You won't be thinkin' about kissin' so much after Ah give you a fat lip!" she closed her door quickly and sighed. She'd have to go to college just to get out of the mansion faster. It could be a very long time before Remy decided to stop bothering her, if he ever did. She walked over to her closet, putting her journal in a drawer as she walked by.

A knock at her door made her nostrils flare with annoyance.

"Ah just kicked you out of here!" she said as she firmly walked back to the door. She opened it to find Kitty standing outside.

Kitty looked down the hall and pushed her way into the room, closing the door behind her as if someone were going to break in on them. She looked up at Rogue with excitement in her eyes.

"Should Ah ask?" Rogue said to her. It couldn't be anything too interesting to her if Kitty were making that face. Her eyes were full of light, as if she were gossiping or talking to Jean and Scott about their perfect little relationship.

Kitty smiled at her widely. "So… What's up?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows in confusion at her, and moved back toward her closet. If everyone continued to be so rude this morning her pajamas were going to be a problem. She didn't want to kill anyone today, at least not yet. "Nothing, why?"

Kitty followed her, the anticipation in the air around her ridiculously thick. "Like, nothing? I just watched you, like, toss Remy out of your room! Did you guys, like, sleep in here together last night?"

Rogue looked at her in surprise. She hoped she wouldn't start spreading that around to everyone. "No, we didn't. Remy snuck in through mah window this morning."

Kitty let out an excited squeal and jumped like an excited child.

Rogue looked at her seriously. "Not like that!" she clarified. "Ah didn't want him to sneak in. He was just doin' it to annoy me."

Kitty pouted slightly. "But you can see that he likes you now, right?"

Rogue shook her head and moved to her closet. "Kitty, you need drama to survive, don't you?"

Kitty skipped over to the closet with Rogue. "You should, like, pick something sexy out!"

Rogue gave her a look to express how little desire she had to dress up. It was Saturday, and aside from Logan's Danger Room training in the afternoon, she had no reason to get dressed at all.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "You mean you're not even, like, the tiniest bit curious as to how he'd react?"

Rogue grabbed a pair of jeans from the closet and slipped into them. "Logan? Ah'm sure he'd be thrilled that Ah showed up for training dressed like a trailer park whore," she said sarcastically.

Kitty gave her a dirty look. "I was, like, talking about Remy!"

Rogue slipped into a shirt and put on her gloves. She needed to be covered. She moved past Kitty, to her bathroom.

Kitty followed her. "It's so obvious that he likes you!"

Rogue put toothpaste on her toothbrush. "The only thing he likes is bothering me. Ah'm the one that's seen his mind, remember?" She began brushing her teeth.

Kitty leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom with her arms folded over her chest. "That was, like, forever ago! And he liked you then too! I remember the way he looked at you!"

Rogue spat out a mouthful of toothpaste and spit mixture. "He liked my power, Kitty," she corrected.

Kitty stood up straight and turned to walk out of Rogue's bathroom and her room altogether. "Hmph! We'll see about that!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. She couldn't imagine how Kitty planned on rationalizing how Remy had kidnapped her to use her power to save his father into his attempt at showing her that he liked her. She was glad that she was out of her room though. Now she could ignore Remy's existence in peace.

**Yay! Chapter 5 down! What do you guys think? You guys like Kitty putting her nose in where it doesn't belong? It's going to be happening more and more, at least I think it is.**

**A big thanks to all of you that favorited this story!**

**Chellerbelle and Rogueslove22 - Thanks for the continued support! I hope you both found this chapter just as entertaining as the last one! Sorry, it was short.**

**DontMessWithAnime - Thanks! I have loved Rogue/Remy since the very first episode of X-Men the animated series that I watched. Believe me, much money has been spent on comic books, videos, and posters. *Sigh* Remy is so fricking hot. :D**

**ithinkimaninja - Thank you! I hate when romance is too mushy gushy! Glad to hear I'm walking that fine line between awesome romance and eww romance. ;)**

**'Til next time, please, review!  
**


	6. Touch

**Yay! On to chapter 6! I bet everyone got all excited when they saw the title of this one! Whoohoo!**

**So, Gambit has guts, this we all know. He's going to get more and more gutsy in his attempts with Rogue. Prepare for battle!**

**Also, since there was a small "thing" going on with Rogue and Logan in other versions of X-Men, I will also be using that ever so slightly. A jealous Cajun is still a hot one!**

**Anyway, before I babble away all of the story, go on and read chapter 6!**

**As always, enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 6: Touch.**

"All right. Since the professor decided we should add this lowlife to the team, we might as well put him to use," Logan said, suited up for what looked as though it was going to be a brutal training session.

Gambit stood next to him, flipping an ace of spades around his fingers. He gave Rogue his famous grin.

Rogue looked away from him. He thought she was cute, he liked her body, he may even have a foolish day dream about being with her, but it was all physical, and that was the one thing that she would never be able to give him. She didn't want to give that to him anyway.

Logan turned to Remy. "Take a group and teach them some survival skills."

Rogue pleaded silently that Logan would decide to take her in his group. She'd rather work ridiculously hard in Logan's group than to be bothered by Remy the entire time.

"Rogue, Kurt, Jean, Scott, you're all with me," Logan ordered. "And Roberto, Amara, and Jamie." He looked to Remy. "You can have the rest.

Remy looked to Rogue for an instant and then back to Logan. "Mind if I trade out someone for Rogue? I've got an idea to work on her power."

Logan looked as though he were going to say no for an instant, but instead he said, "Fine, but don't make a habit out of trading students."

Rogue almost groaned in annoyance. Was the whole world against her, or was it just everyone here?

Kurt nudged her arm with his elbow and nodded in understanding.

Rogue smiled at him to show that she would be all right.

"Let's get started!" Logan said as he led his group outside.

Rogue folded her arms over her chest and looked at Gambit. He was good, but she was better. She knew all his tricks. She couldn't wait to see what he had in mind to "work on her power". She looked around at who they had in the training session with them. At least there were a good number of students that he had to work with as well.

Hank entered the room, looking ready for work as well. "I suppose Logan has already taken a group. I'll just take a few from yours, if you don't mind," he said to Remy.

Gambit motioned to the group. "Take who you like."

Jubilee, Rahne, and Ray followed Hank out of the room.

Rogue couldn't help but notice how convenient it was that everything was working out in Remy's favor, again!

The only people left in their group were him, herself, Sam, Bobby, and Kitty.

"How come you get to teach us? Hasn't Rogue fought you already?" Bobby asked, his usual cockiness showing beyond his years and experience.

Sam shook his head at his friend.

Gambit walked up to Bobby. "They call you Iceman, right?"

Bobby nodded proudly.

Gambit grabbed a joker card from his pocket and ignited the molecules so that they would burn until they exploded, obviously, not enough to hurt him, but enough to teach him a little respect. "Stop the card from burning before it blows up," he said as he handed it to him.

Sam looked to Rogue. "His mouth got him in trouble again."

Gambit turned to Kitty and Sam. "You two. Let's run a drill with this danger room thing."

Rogue looked around at everyone else preparing for training. "What about me?"

Remy smiled at her. "Gambit's got something special for you."

The card exploded and pieces of ice shattered everywhere, the members of the group dodging them.

"Nice try," Remy told him. "You'll get it eventually."

Bobby lowered his eyebrows at Remy. He wasn't happy.

"Join the other two in the danger room," Remy told him. He turned to Rogue. "And you come with me."

Rogue took a breath and followed him. He wasn't all that much older than she was, and she had already beaten him in battle before. He was good, but she was sure she was better. He was just crazier.

Rogue and Remy sat in the observation area of the danger room. She hated being alone with him. She always thought about every thought of his that was still present in her head. Why couldn't she have just been in Logan's group?

Remy watched the other students for a few minutes before turning to Rogue.

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "So what's your big idea about mah power, or did you even have one?"

Remy smiled at her and took her hand. He removed one of her gloves, and Rogue pulled her hand away quickly.

"What are you doin'?" she barked at him.

Remy smiled at her. "Your power's in your skin, Chère," he told her.

Rogue exhaled and took off her other glove. She put them both in her back pocket and looked to Remy. "Now what?"

Remy pulled out a small bottle of oil and handed it to Rogue. "Put that on your hands."

Rogue took the oil and opened the lid. "This has got to be the stupidest thing Ah've ever done."

Remy inspected her hands after she had rubbed them down with the oil.

Rogue gave him an impatient look. "And now, smart guy?"

Remy took his bare hand and touched it to hers.

Rogue pulled her hand away just in time to only slightly drain him. "Are you out of your mind?"

Remy put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I was just trying something!" he said, out of breath at the shock of her power draining his thoughts.

Rogue placed her hands over her face. She hated having his lustful mind crawling around inside her, just waiting for the chance to consume her.

"Rogue," Remy said as he came closer, making sure she was all right.

Rogue got a flash of what Remy was testing. He was trying to see if the oil could block the skin on skin contact enough to stop her power. She didn't even want to imagine where this idea had come from. She took a small breath and looked back at Remy's face. She hadn't absorbed enough to forget who she was, but that didn't mean she didn't gain some of his issues. He looked good to her now, standing in front of her. He was close enough to smell, close enough to touch… She closed her eyes and shook her head, holding it in her bare hands. "_Stop!_" she told herself. "_Ah'm Rogue!_"

Remy put his hands on her shoulders and she shook them away.

"Ah think Ah'm done for today," she told him.

Remy nodded to her, defeated.

Rogue didn't give him the chance to change her mind before she darted out of the room.

**Ouch! That blew up in his face, huh? Maybe he'll get discouraged and give up? NO! This is Gambit we're talking about! He freaking stuck by her side in every season, in nearly every series, in every comic book. He's not going to give up in my fanfiction. :P**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. The next one is really good so far. I'll try to have it up tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Let me know what you think, guys!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited this fic this week!**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! And, yes, the fun can only become greater!**

**MomoTheStrange - There is more Kitty meddling to come! And thanks for the compliment! Glad you like it!  
**

**Rogueslove22 - Nope. She's going to find out just how stubborn he is though.  
**


	7. Logan

**Hi Everyone!**

**Yay! More fun from the depths of my mind! This chapter is mainly story building, but, hey, it's still got that sexy Cajun in it AND the ever _hot_ Logan. Yes, the world is good.**

**I'm going to develop more on Rogue's powers, etc. in this story too. I know it's taking me a little while to get to the adventure part, but I'm trying to make everything in my story about the Evolution series fit with the other versions of X-Men as well. I love all of them, after all! :D**

**Enough of my chit-chat. I bet everyone just skips this to get to the good part, unless it has the words I CAN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE in it. :P I am totally going to still be trying to update though, seriously.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 7: Logan.**

All of the students had been walking up and down the halls of the dorms complaining about how much hard work training was today.

Rogue sat in her room, on the floor, with her back leaning on her bed. She wished she were out there complaining with them now, or in the shower washing away all the sweat that would have come with Logan's training. She would just tell him that Remy didn't really have an idea on how to train her in her power, but was trying to find a way to inhibit it for an instant. That would tick him off enough to keep her in his group.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and drew her knees into her chest. Her mind was at an uneasy calm before a storm of incoming Remy thoughts. He was such a jerk. He didn't even think about how it would effect her if she would have drained him, and now here she sat. Damn him.

A knock on her window made her look up quickly. Kurt was hanging from a tree outside her window.

Rogue got up and opened it for him.

Kurt slid into the window and smiled at her. He wasn't using his image inducer, so he was his normal blue, pointy-eared, tailed self. "Hello, sis! Have fun in training?"

Rogue groaned. "Don't remind me. How was Logan's training?"

Kurt shrugged. "Exhausting as usual."

Rogue nodded. She wished she was exhausted.

"Listen," Kurt began.

Rogue looked back to his face.

"I told Logan that Remy is getting on your nerves. He said he'd handle it," he told her.

Rogue almost hugged him, but instead settled for a huge smile. "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt gave her a thumbs up, and crawled back out the window. "Well, I've got to go. Kitty has been trying to track me down all day."

Rogue looked at him questioningly. "Why?"

Kurt shrugged. "She seems to think I know something about you liking Gambit. I told her she was crazy, but she didn't listen. Now I'm avoiding her to get some peace."

Rogue almost groaned again. That was Kitty. She had to be in the middle of everything.

"Kurt!" Kitty's voice echoed around the courtyard.

Kurt turned his head in the direction of her voice. "Uh oh! Got to go!" with that, he teleported away.

Rogue closed her window. She had just locked it when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she called.

"Rogue, its Logan," the voice came from the other side of the door.

Rogue walked to the other side of her bed. "Come in," she called to him.

Logan opened the door slowly and closed it behind him. "Hey, kid, mind if we talk?"

Rogue smiled at him slightly. "Nope," she said as she took a seat on her bed.

Logan walked across the room and sat on the bed next to her. Uh oh. Logan hates being touchy feely. He must have been serious. "Look, you're eighteen now, and there's going to be some differences in adulthood that weren't there in high school."

Rogue raised her eyebrows at him. "Am Ah getting a sex talk?"

Logan shook his head, but looked embarrassed nonetheless. "No, but I wanted you to know that it's not going to be boys workin' for your attention anymore, it's gonna be men. You gotta be able to judge them accordingly."

Rogue nodded in understanding, but averted her eyes from Logan's face. "Thanks, but Ah don't think Ah'll need to."

Logan looked at her with lowered eyebrows.

Rogue gave him a sad smile. "Ya can't love what ya can't touch, right?"

Logan wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close. "You're power's just an obstacle right now, Rogue. You'll gain control one day."

Rogue smiled slightly at this. Logan never said things just to make people feel better. He must have truly believed what he was saying.

Logan cleared his throat loudly, let Rogue out of his hug, and stood up from her bed. "Right. That was a good talk, huh?"

Rogue smiled at him and almost laughed. "Yeah."

Logan nodded, and started for the door. He stopped before touching the knob and turned back to Rogue. "Touchin' doesn't cause love or make it any stronger, Rogue. It's the people themselves that do that."

Rogue smiled sadly and nodded to him. He'd been around long enough to know, but it was hard to believe him when he had been able to touch, and hold, and kiss everyone he had ever loved. He didn't know what her situation would be like, or if it would ever be a possibility for her to touch someone. Still, it was sweet of him to try.

Logan smiled to her proudly and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Rogue fell back on her bed and closed her eyes. She felt better now. She thought back to how Logan just hugged her without even worrying about the fact that she wasn't wearing gloves or that he could have accidently touch the skin on her face. He was really brave when it came to her. Maybe that's what she could find in someone someday.

Another knock on her window came and she sprung out of bed excitedly, hoping to see Kurt again. It wasn't Kurt. Gambit was sitting on her window.

Rogue walked over to the window and opened it. "What?" she said rudely. Her good mood was all but gone now. Darn him!

Remy smiled down at her seductively. "I came to make sure you were all right, but it looks like Logan already took care of that." His voice rang with a twinge of jealousy.

Rogue grinned at him slightly. "Are you jealous of Logan?"

Remy slid into her window and sat on the frame. "No' jealous, Chère. Jus' wonderin' why you let Logan make it all betta and not me?"

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "Maybe because Logan actually cares about me?"

Remy smirked at her. She didn't expect that reaction. Now she wondered if she needed to be ready to fight. "So, you think I don't care?"

Rogue was taken aback by his question. "Ah just trust Logan to be honest about caring more than you."

Remy smiled at her answer, he was obviously pleased with it. He reached out and ran his fingers down her arm for the full length of her jacket sleeve. "It wasn't so bad," he told her.

Rogue didn't know why she wasn't pushing him away. It could have been that she was still being controlled by his psyche slightly. For whatever reason, she just looked up into his scarlet red eyes. "What wasn't?" she managed to ask, to her surprise without any admittance in her tone.

Remy moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her toward him. "When we touched earlier. Your power wasn't so bad."

Rogue couldn't look away from his eyes. What happened? A few minutes ago she was fine. Why was she now suddenly unable to move or fight back or even verbalize a complaint in his direction? He looked so innocent though. "That's because it was too quick," she told him in a whisper.

Remy ran his fingertips up her back. "How long does it usually take?" he asked her, mimicking her sound level and leaning closer to her.

Rogue inhaled his spicy fragrance. It was good, and made her stomach jump in excitement. "About thirty seconds for mah hands," she told him.

Remy brought his face closer to hers. "And your lips," he whispered to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her lips and nose.

Rogue pulled back, suddenly realizing how uncomfortable she had become. It wasn't Remy that made her uncomfortable, but the closeness to her skin. It was far too dangerous. She was glad she was in control to keep that little fact in mind.

Remy watched her and his expression was too hard for her to read. She couldn't tell if he was disappointed or content.

Rogue grabbed her gloves from her pocket and slid them on. "It only takes a few seconds for mah lips," she said nervously.

Remy took a deliberate, but unthreatening step toward her. "So maybe we can count then," he said.

Rogue almost stepped back, but decided she had to stand her ground. She put her hand out to stop him from coming any closer, feeling the definition of his chest beneath her palms. "You should go now," she told him.

Remy looked down at her face, as if looking for a sign that she actually wanted him to stay. He must not have found what he was looking for, because he made a sound that was almost like a small sigh, and he moved back out the window.

Rogue sighed and rushed over to close the window. She didn't know why closing it faster would matter, because he could clearly just break back in, but it made her feel better. She fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her hands. What was happening to her?

**That Gambit. He never gives up. :D**

**In the next chapter... It's the return of the meddling Kitty! Also, Rogue devises a plan to throw Remy off her trail. Will it work? Probably not, but you can read for yourself... tomorrow when I update.**

**Also, I realized that I completely made a huge mistake in the beginning of this story (I blame my filthy mind for day dreaming about... well, anyway). I am going back to fix it, but Jean and Scott were supposed to already be graduated. Whoops! Thus, chapter 2 is going to have some changes to it. Re-read if you want.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter as well.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorites this story lately!**

**blackberryhunttress - Thanks for the long review! It totally makes up for you reading in silence for the beginning of the story! I do LOVE my title. I always loved when Rogue would call Remy, Swamp Rat, Swamp Boy, etc. It always seemed to make him happy, even though she was trying to pick on him a little. I can't take total credit for the phrases I use. I take things that I have heard and read the real Rogue say, and then I give them my own personal twist. I'm glad it's working! I hope this chapter was as good for you as those before it!**

**Chellerbelle - I know! Poor Rogue. That's okay. She's just got plenty of comfort. Hehehe... It'll all be worth it in the end!**

**Rogueslove22 - That Cajun... yep he's got a heck of a lot up his sleeve, and I'm not just talking about cards. More of him to come!  
**


	8. Meddling

**Hi guys!**

**This is my longest chapter so far! Yay! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I was so excited about the story that I am actually putting up two chapters in one day! Cool!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 8: Meddling.**

Kitty knocked on Rogue's door as she let herself in. "Hello?" she asked casually.

Rogue looked out of her bathroom, where she was fixing her hair, to see her. "You need something?"

Kitty skipped over to the bathroom door. "I just, like, wanted to know how training was the other day."

Rogue almost groaned. She was still catching herself checking herself out in the mirror. Remy was pure evil. She wondered how long this would stick around. "It didn't work," she told her.

Kitty tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Rogue shook her head, and put her gloves on. "Remy had a plan to see if we could block mah powers, but it didn't work."

Kitty squealed.

Rogue looked over at her in confusion. "What are you excited about? It didn't work."

Kitty grinned at her and shook a finger in the air in front of her nose. "But he is trying to find a way to block your powers. That's, like, the biggest sign that he likes you!"

Rogue rolled her eyes as she moved over to her bed to put on her shoes. "The biggest sign?"

Kitty nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I made a list!"

Rogue looked up at her from her shoelaces. "You made a list?"

Kitty pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "One: he, like, totally kidnapped you that time. Two: he is always looking at you. Three: he keeps calling you that 'Chère' name, and I looked that up online, and it's French for 'Darling'. Four: he-"

Rogue held up her hands to silence her. She was reading this entire thing wrong. Gambit was so much older than her. He was only bothering her because she got so mad at him. He liked her mad. If he actually liked her, she would have seen that already. "Kitty," she told her, in a come-back-to-Earth tone, "you're reading into this too much."

Kitty looked a little shaken. "But, you haven't heard the rest of the list yet…"

Rogue shook her head. "Ah don't need to. Ah've seen what's in his head. Ah'm not there. He's a player. He likes women. He likes kissing. He likes sex. He likes touching. Ah can't give him any of that. It's all about picking on me. He just likes seeing me get mad. That's all."

Kitty pouted. "Well, I'm going to find out!" She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, with her hair bouncing after her.

Rogue shook her head. What was Kitty thinking? She grabbed her backpack and made her way out of her room. She only had a few weeks left of school. She couldn't imagine what a nightmare it was going to be when she had to be home all the time. Maybe she could get a full-time job to get her out of the house and away from Gambit.

Rahne was walking down the hall at the same time Rogue was. She turned and looked to Rogue. "Oh, hey, Rogue!"

"Hi," Rogue said to her. She wondered why she was talking to her. Rahne hung out with most of the younger mutants at the mansion.

Rahne evened her pace with Rogue's. "So, um, I have a party to go to this Saturday," she began speaking as though Rogue had invited her to do so, "and I'd really like to get out of training that day."

Rogue shrugged. "Ah guess you could try to convince Logan…"

Rahne shook her head at Rogue quickly. "Do you think I'm crazy? No, I was thinking you could talk to Gambit about it, and then I could just make sure I'm in his group."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at her in confusion. "What do Ah have to talk to him?"

Rahne pulled her shoulder bag up on her shoulder. "Well, I thought he'd say yes to you, since he likes you, and-"

Rogue felt frustration fill her stomach. What was wrong with everyone? Remy didn't like her. This was all just some kind of game to him. Why was everyone being so stupid? "He doesn't like me!" she snapped at her.

Rahne took a step back. "Okay… well, could you ask him for me anyway?"

Rogue felt her jaw drop in shock. Was she really so dense, or did she think she was hiding it? Why would she do that? She was perfectly open about her feelings for Scott. Just because those feelings got thrown back in her face meant nothing… okay, so it meant everything. She could never look at him the same after that. She turned and marched away from Rahne. Now she was mad.

"Hey," Rahne called after her, "does that mean you will?"

()

Rogue stepped out the front doors. She knew she must have looked angry, and she was.

"Rough morning, Chère?" Remy's sulky voice called to her.

Rogue slammed to a halt and turned to face him. She tossed her backpack down and walked right up to him. "What is wrong with you?"

Remy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Be more specific, please?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows in anger at him. "You've got everyone in this place thinking you like me!"

Remy grinned at her seductively. "I do," he said confidently.

Rogue was surprised at first, but she quickly recovered to her original frustration. "What? No, you don't!"

Remy took her gloved hand and smiled at her. "Yes, I do," he said in his smooth and sexy voice… God! He was still in her head!

Rogue shook her head and pulled her hand back. "Stay away from me!" She turned and ran away from the mansion, grabbing her backpack in one swift movement before making her way down the sidewalk. What was his game now? He had no reason to make her or anyone else believe that he liked her. What was he trying to do? It didn't make sense.

()

Rogue arrived home after school. She worked hard to avoid her regular route. She wanted to avoid Gambit at all costs. He was clearly insane. Why he felt the need to do what he did that morning was beyond her.

"_I do,_" her memory of his words pulsed into her mind.

There had to be an angle. There was an angle, she just wasn't seeing it. She thought for a long time, and it didn't actually come to her until she was writing everything down in her journal. It was the game! If there was one thing she knew about Remy Labeau, it was that he loved women and more specifically women he could chase. She was like the ultimate level in an unbeatable game. He would never be able to have her, so the chase would continue forever. Unless she could find a way to make him think he had won the game…

Rogue smiled as she entered her room. She put her backpack down and began work on her homework. If it was a chase Remy wanted, then all she had to do was give him the opposite. She couldn't make it too obvious, but she would start pretending to like him, pretending to be attracted to him, and he would give up. It was the perfect plan!

Her window opened beside her, and Remy crawled inside.

"You need help with your homework, Chère?" he asked.

Rogue was about to turn to him and tell him that he wasn't allowed to just climb through her window whenever he wanted, but instead she remembered her plan. Saying she needed his help would be too much, but being nice to him and ignoring what he was doing to annoy her would be just enough. She tapped her temple. "Magneto is pretty good at math, so Ah'm fine."

Remy moved to her bed and sat down beside her. He traced his fingers down her back.

Rogue felt her entire body tense as he did so. "Ah'm kind of trying to do mah homework," she told him, attempting to hide how much she wanted to kick him in the face for daring to touch her without her consent. What was this guy's deal?

Remy raised his hands in surrender. He leaned back on her headboard and kicked his shoes off onto the floor.

Rogue looked back at him. "What are you doing?"

Remy put his feet up on the bed. "Getting comfortable," he answered plainly, flashing her his heart melting smile.

Rogue turned back to her homework. "Fine. See if Ah care."

Remy laughed silently at her. He reached out a hand and played with a strand of her hair.

Rogue pulled her head away casually. "Ah'm really trying to focus," she told him.

Remy laughed a little at her.

Rogue sighed inwardly and grabbed her books. "All right, Ah'll move to the desk."

"Don't leave. I don't mind sharing space," Remy told her in his thick Cajun accent.

Rogue rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't. It was _her_ space!

Remy watched her doing her homework for a little while, which bothered Rogue, but she wasn't going to let him see that. He finally got off of her bed and walked over to her sitting at the desk. "Are you almost done?"

Rogue reminded herself of her plan. It would take a little time to get him to think he had won his little game, and then he would move on. "Ah've got a few more problems."

Remy slid next to her, leaning on the desk with his legs. "Maybe you take a break and come out with me, yeah?"

Rogue didn't even justify him a look. "Ah'm really busy."

Remy took a picture of her and the other X-Men off her desk. It was taken after she had first joined them. "Remy can wait," he told her.

Rogue looked over at him. "Ah really don't want to…" she recognized that she was causing him to want to stay longer because she was pushing him away again. So much for the plan. This was going to be harder than she though. "What did you have in mind," she said, turning her chair to face him fully.

Remy looked over at her in surprise. "What?"

Rogue raised her eyebrows at him. "What did you want to do?"

Remy smiled at her. "Is that a 'yes', Chère?"

Rogue wanted to roll her eyes at him. "It's a maybe, if we're doing something fun."

Remy came close to her face, looking at her with his red eyes that seemed as though they could read minds at the moment, or at least read lies.

Rogue wanted to move away. Why was he so comfortable being so close to her? He already knew how dangerous she was.

Remy grinned at her. "You're being really nice suddenly."

"_Crap!_" Rogue thought to herself. He had caught her. Maybe he didn't know what she knew yet, though. "Ah was just… trying to be nice, because you… you tried to help me with mah power the other day." Yes! That was the perfect lie! She was proud of herself for thinking of it on the spot like that.

Remy looked at her for a minute as though he was reading her mind. He moved back and placed her photo back onto her desk. "So this has nothing to do with me telling you I like you this morning?"

"_Crap!_" Rogue pushed her hair out of her face, a trick that she knew would distract him because she had seen that he liked when she did that when he touched her during training. "Ah… thought Ah was being too hard on you."

Remy looked over at her, full faced. He gave her the same mind-reading look as before.

Rogue tried to keep looking natural, or as natural as she could while she was lying to her fullest extent.

Remy laughed at her and moved to the bedroom door.

Rogue almost jumped out of her seat with excitement. It worked? That fast? She was a genius!

Remy turned to her before opening the door. "Did you think that would work?"

Rogue shrugged as though she didn't understand. "Did Ah think what would work?"

Remy laughed at her slightly. He looked at her with his red eyes. "Is that the type of person you think I am?"

Rogue couldn't think of anything to say. She was busted, and she wouldn't admit to being busted. Not only that, but now things could easily get so much worse. Why couldn't life just get progressively easier instead of harder?

"Remy don't go where he's not wanted, Chère," he told her.

Rogue opened her mouth to say something, but, again, had nothing she could think of to say.

"And you want me," Remy gave her a smirk and opened the bedroom door, "you jus' don' know it yet." He walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Rogue dropped her head into her textbook. Of course he would catch her. Now she'd never be able to get him to stop bothering her. She rubbed her head and went back to her homework. She didn't need to fail senior year and have hell to live with for the next year instead of the next few weeks.

**Yes... of course he would catch you. Come on Rogue! :D**

**In the next chapter... Rogue tries to get some much needed alone time. It's not going to happen.**

**Thanks for everyone who favorited this story!**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks!**

**BlkDiamond - The plot thickens! Yes, a lot of people throughout each series of X-men worked to put those two together. They all knew they were meant to be! :D**

**Rogueslove22 - Yes, Rogue will not be able to shake him. ;) And suddenly... the 12 days of Christmas is my new favorite song.**

**DontMessWithAnime - I'm glad you like this story! I work hard to try to keep the characters _in_ character. Glad I'm doing a good job at it. And, yes, I think it's cute when a guy gets that subtle twinge of jealousy. It's one of the first signs that his feelings are waaaay deeper than he is letting on. :D**

**Thanks again, guys!**

**As always, be kind and please review!**


	9. Movie

**Hey guys!**

**I may be a little slow in updating for a while. I got in a car accident and sprained my wrist. Thus, typing with one hand is going a little slow. Texting sucks now too!**

**Anyway, this chapter is really good, and leads up to something EPIC! Also, I have a ton of new ideas for this story, so it should keep going smoothly as long as I can actually type it all.**

**Read on, all!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 9: Movie.**

Rogue sat in the living room watching a movie that she had rented for the evening. She usually liked to spend time in her room reading, but this was a rare chance that she needed to take.

Jean and Scott were out on a date. Logan was on a mission. Storm had taken all the younger mutants, Jubilee, Rahne, Jamie, Ray, and Roberto to the mall. Amara was in her room, planning her hair and outfit with Kitty for a graduation party that they had both been invited to. Remy hadn't been there all day. She didn't know where Sam, Kurt and Bobby were, but they weren't using the living room, so she was free to do so.

She never got this chance, so she settled into the couch with a bowl of popcorn and began her movie.

The movie was looking good, even from the first fifteen minutes in. She was glad. It would have been lame if the movie had been bad and she would have had to quit on it.

Bobby walked past the living room with Sam, and stopped when he saw Rogue in the living room by herself.

Sam turned to him from the stairs. "You coming, man?"

Bobby nodded to him. "I'll be there in a second," he told him as he started toward the living room.

Rogue ate the popcorn slowly as she watched her movie. This was nice for a change.

Bobby came to sit next to her on the couch. He kept an appropriate amount of space between the two of them as he sat. "Hey."

Rogue looked over at him and nodded to him in acknowledgement of his presence, and went back to watching her movie.

"You rent a movie to watch all alone?" Bobby asked her, taking the package and reading the title silently.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah like being alone."

Bobby put the package back on the coffee table. "Oh. I thought maybe you were just used to it."

Rogue looked over at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bobby shrugged. "You know, with your power and everything. I just thought you were used to having to be alone."

Rogue turned back to the movie, but now it wasn't as entertaining. She did like being alone… most of the time. It wasn't like she had scared everyone away. They all had other plans. She wasn't doing this because her power had secluded her, was she?

Bobby pointed to the bowl of popcorn. "Do you mind?"

Rogue handed him the bowl. "Keep it." Suddenly she wasn't so hungry.

Bobby took the bowl with a bright smile. "Thanks!"

Rogue tried to pay attention to the movie. It had held her attention before, so it could do it again.

Bobby stood up, and took the bowl of popcorn with him. "So, maybe we could rent a movie together sometime?"

Rogue nodded to him, still trying to focus on the movie so her eyes didn't leave the television. "Sure. You pick a night," she told him. He must have been desperate if he was planning a mansion movie night. He must have been really bored or something.

Bobby smiled. "Cool! So, I'll see you later?"

Rogue gave him a wave.

He turned and made his way out of the living room. He passed Gambit, who was on his way into the living room. "Oh, hi, Mr. LaBeau," he said as he darted past, stuffing another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Remy watched him run for the stairs. He turned to see why the television was still on, and saw that Rogue was curled up on the couch, watching a movie alone. He smiled, and made his way into the living room.

Rogue had finally became involved in the movie again. What Bobby said earlier was in the past. He was only a kid anyway, what did he know?

Remy took a seat on the couch next to her, not giving her the personal space that Bobby had. "What are we watching, Chère?"

Rogue sighed in annoyance. "Just when Ah thought Ah was alone for once."

Remy leaned closer to her. "But alone is so boring."

Rogue pushed herself closer to the arm of the couch. She needed her space. Remy had a death wish getting so close to her skin. "Ah really don't mind if you watch with me, but please, don't get in mah face."

Remy smiled at her and moved slightly out of her personal bubble. "Okay."

Rogue relaxed and watched the movie.

Remy put his arm around the back of her, resting it on the back of the couch.

Rogue ignored him and continued watching the movie. Maybe he wouldn't continue to bother her if she were ignoring him?

Remy moved his arm ever closer, until he had wrapped it around her shoulders.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she pushed it off. "Stop it!"

Remy shrugged and folded his arms. He looked to the television as if he were going to watch the movie.

Rogue knew she would never get so lucky. She ignored him anyway.

Remy turned to look at her.

Rogue noticed that his eyes were lingering on her. "Could you not do that?"

Remy smirked at her. "What?"

"Could you not stare at me?" she almost snapped at him. She gave him a warning gaze.

Remy shrugged. "Jus' takin' in the view, Chère."

Rogue shook her head as she looked back to the television. "And stop calling me that," she ordered.

Remy wrapped his arm around the back of her on the couch again and leaned closer to her. "You don' like it?"

Rogue looked at him warily. What was he thinking? "It's not my name." As she said it, she realized this was a stupid reason to give him. She could have come up with anything else, but she had to use _that_?

Remy continued to stare at her.

Rogue paused the movie and turned to face him. "Okay. What? What is so fascinating about mah face?" She didn't spare him her annoyance in her tone.

Remy smiled at her. "I just appreciate a beautiful woman."

Rogue stood up and grabbed the DVD case from the table. "That's it."

Remy reached up and grabbed her hand. "Wait, Ch- Rogue."

Rogue looked over at him. She hoped he could tell that she was imagining knocking his head off with a baseball bat at the moment.

Remy looked up at her seriously. "Remy won' bother you anymore. I'll watch the movie."

Rogue did want to finish the movie. She thought for a second and then took her hand back. "Fine, but you get _one_ more chance."

Remy nodded and leaned back on the couch.

Rogue sat back on the couch and finished the movie. To her surprise, Remy hadn't bothered her anymore for the rest of the movie. She wished she had threatened to leave the room earlier. She stood and took the movie out of the DVD player and turned off the television.

"So what you doing now?" Remy asked her.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah don't know. Ah'll find something to do in mah room, Ah guess."

Remy looked up at her. "Or we could do something," he suggested.

Rogue looked up at him with just her eyes. "Ah don't think so."

Remy leaned forward and supported his forearms on his knees. "It's not what you think."

Rogue gave him an unbelieving look. "Because you know what Ah'm thinking?"

Remy smiled at her slightly. "I have another idea for your power, if you wanted to try it."

Rogue thought for a minute. She didn't like Remy's half-baked ideas on how to block her power. She also hated the Professor's idea of controlling her power. She'd like any one of them to try being her for a day. It wasn't like Jean telepathy. She _could_ control her power. Rogue got the short end of the stick for that one.

Bobby's words came racing back to her memory. _You know, with your power and everything. I just thought you were used to having to be alone._

Rogue wanted to say no, but she decided she should try harder to find a way to touch someone. She wasn't going to like being alone forever, and she'd need a way to touch someone if she were ever to get close. "Just a few minutes," she told him.

Remy smiled at her. "Magnifique."

***Sobs* Poor Rogue. Bobby, do you have to be so blunt? Big mouth.**

**It's okay, Gambit is there to catch you, Rogue. :D**

**Chellerbelle - He totally does! I stole that line from the original X-Men animated series. He said it, and I couldn't help but laugh! He's such a liar... but so hot.**

**blackberryhunttress - Haha! Yes! Resistance is futile! Remy will NEVER give up. He's a stubborn Cajun. Eh, who needs dignity anyway, when you have a sexy man with an accent following you around telling you how beautiful you are all the time? :D**

**Rogueslove22 - Yes! I love that line too! He's so uber persistent in my story, but he has always been in everything else as well. :D Everyone might be joining in with a little meddling in my story. I kinda noticed that people tend to push them together a lot, so they are going to do that here too. Mwahahaha!**

**As always, thanks for reviewing and favoriting everyone!**

**Be kind, please review (I am typing these with a sprained wrist now, yall)!  
**


	10. Kiss

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm sure this chapter made a lot of people jump right in! The name gives a little bit away, but I think you guys will like it either way.**

**Okay, so Gambit has a theory about Rogue's power that I have theorized about for a long time. Maybe she gains more control of her power the more she uses it? Makes sense, right? Her lips are barely ever touched and so they taken only a few seconds to work and then her hands take longer. Following? I know, it's a long shot, but for this chapter, it the way things are.**

**Read on, and enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 10: Kiss.**

"Okay. You said your hands take longer to use your power than your lips, no?" Remy asked her.

Rogue sat in the floor, cross-legged, in Remy's room. She figured it would be easier for her to leave his room than to get him to leave hers. "Yeah."

Remy looked as though he was thinking carefully about how he worded everything that he said. "Maybe dis because you used your hands more?"

Rogue thought for a minute. The idea had merit. "Okay," she said, "Ah'm following."

Remy shrugged. "So, all you really need is to use your power to make it lessen."

Rogue considered the idea. "That might work."

Remy smirked at her. "I'll be right back." He left quickly into the bathroom.

Rogue sighed. Was that it? He had a theory for her? At least it was something. It was more than him saying, 'Control, Rogue. You can control it.' The Professor made a great cheerleader, but not such a great coach. Logan seemed interested in helping her, but he also seemed to accept that there was nothing he could do. She was screwed.

Remy returned to the room and sat down across from her. "I want to try something."

Rogue looked at him warily. "What is it?"

Remy smiled at her. "You won' have to do anything. I'll do all the work."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Ah don't know if Ah like this."

Remy took her hand. "I would never hurt you."

Rogue thought for a minute. His ideas have been hair-brained so far, but at least he had ideas. She didn't have any. "Okay, what do Ah do?"

Remy smiled at her. He drew closer to her. "Jus'… don' move."

Rogue watched as he came closer and closer to her, and her life-draining skin. He did have guts. She had to give him that.

Remy watched her eyes until he came so closer that their faces were almost touching. If Rogue didn't know better, she'd say he was trying to…

Rogue pulled back from him. "What are you thinking?"

Remy placed his hands on her shoulders. "Rogue, I'm sure this will work. I'm just going to kiss you."

Rogue pushed him off and stood over him. "You are crazy, you know that!"

Remy looked up at her for a minute and then stood to face her. "I told you I had an idea."

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "Ah wouldn't have agreed to this, if Ah knew what it was."

Remy sighed. "At least I'm trying."

Rogue raised her eyebrows at him. "Trying to what? Trying to kiss the unkissable? Good luck!" She turned and headed toward the door. "You'll have to find another life-draining mutant."

Remy ran to the door and blocked her way. "You trusted me enough to come in here, but you don' trust me enough to kiss you?"

Rogue looked at his face. He didn't seem so menacing. He had a point too. She had trusted him enough to come in here. Of course, she had only agreed to his room because she thought she would be able to storm out if he tried anything. Now it wasn't an option. "Ah don't like being pushed in any direction. You already know that."

Remy nodded. "I'm not pushing you, Rogue. I jus' want to try this. It be fast. I promise."

Rogue sighed. She looked away from him for a second. "No more than three seconds," she told him.

Remy smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her face for better access.

Rogue swallowed the lump of nervousness in her throat. Never mind that this was her first kiss, she could easily kill him if they held it for too long.

Remy moved his face closer and placed his lips on hers. He gave her one soft kiss and pulled back a little to see her reaction.

Rogue felt her stomach jump inside her. That had felt good. His lips were so smooth.

"Say something," Remy told her.

Rogue looked up at him, and she kissed him again, this time a little longer. She moved back and took a breath. Did that just happen? Was she even in control of her body on that one?

Remy took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her close to him. He put his lips to hers again, holding her tightly with his hands.

Rogue breathed in his aroma as she gave in to the dreamy feeling of his kiss. His lips were so smooth and strong.

Remy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into a close hug, as he came down for another kiss.

Rogue had almost forgotten what her power was when she finally felt it, the undeniable trace of her power. She could feel his thoughts and memories flooding into her, followed close behind by his power and life-force. She pulled her face away and pushed him back.

Remy took an involuntary step back. His eyes were wide with fear. He must have been able to feel it all being pulled from him.

Rogue took a few steps backwards toward the door. "Ah'm sorry. Ah got carried away."

Remy pulled himself back to reality quickly and turned toward her. "I's all right, Chère. Remy is alive."

Rogue shook her head. "It's not all right. Ah shouldn't have-"

Remy stepped toward her. Even after being drained he had some guts to be so willing to jump back into it. "I's all right, Rogue."

Rogue opened the door and moved toward the outside. "Ah'm sorry."

Remy closed the door and looked down at her seriously. "Rogue…"

Rogue pressed herself into the wall to escape him. "Training over, Gambit! We're done!"

Remy put his hands up in surrender and opened the door for her.

Rogue stepped outside and turned to walk away. What had she done?

Remy held the door open for an instant and said, "It was worth it," softly before closing the door.

Rogue swallowed the lump of embarrassment and nerves as she made her way back to her bedroom. What was she thinking? Well, at least he would stop chasing her now, right? He got what he wanted.

A memory of Remy's came into her mind uninvited:

_I was sitting in my room playing with my cards. I shuffled them while thinking. She'd do anything to get away from me, wouldn't she? Was I really so bad? Maybe it was just because she was young. That must be it. She's used to boy, the high school flirting where they carry her books and ask her to go out right after. Those were the easy days. Maybe my approach was too strong._

_I lifted one card from the top of the deck and looked at it. It was the five of spades._

_I decided to leave fate up to the cards. I placed my fingers on the next card. If it was lower than the five, I would give up and leave Rogue alone. If it was higher than the five, I would continue to try._

_I flipped the card and looked at it, positive that it would be higher._

_It was a two of diamonds._

_Damn…_

_I grabbed the next card to flip. Best two out of three._

Rogue shook herself out of the memory. "_He actually likes me? I thought he… But he was so… I can't…_" Now she understood why he hadn't bothered her all day. Darn him! She hugged herself and made her way out of the boys' dorm hall. She felt bad for everything now. It was like she was leading him on. She would have to set things straight tomorrow.

"Hey, Rogue," Bobby said, as he exited Sam's room.

Rogue gave him a false smile. "Hi."

Bobby smiled at her oddly. "So how about Friday night?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. "What about it?"

Bobby ran his ringers through his hair. "For the movie?"

Rogue then remembered. She did tell him that she'd watch a movie and that he could pick the day, didn't she? Darn! At least it wasn't with Remy. "Yeah. Friday is good. I think Kitty and Amara have a party that day though."

Sam snickered behind him.

Bobby turned and glared at him. "Shut up!" he hissed his friend silent. He turned back to Rogue. "That's okay. I was thinking of an action movie. Sound good?"

Rogue didn't even have to think about it. She didn't care. She'd shove that other movie back in right now if it would get her out of this hallway. "Yeah. Action sounds great."

Bobby smiled. "Cool!"

Sam snickered again.

Bobby turned and glared at him once more. "Well, I'm going to finish my homework. I'll see you Friday around eight?"

Rogue nodded to him. "Okay. Eight."

Bobby slowly closed the door. "Night then."

Rogue watched as he closed the door, remembering that he was just walking out of there before he started talking. She wondered when he would remember that. She continued down the hall, grateful that Remy hadn't decided to come after her. She wondered if he was playing High Card to decide if he should come after her. She almost laughed at herself. This was pathetic.

**Well, it was worth the try, right? **

**In the next chapter... You find out just what the heck is Bobby's deal, the return of persistent Remy, and more confusion for poor Rogue.**

**Thanks to all my readers that have favorited this story, especially my faithful reviewers! I really love reading what you all have to say!**

**DontMessWithAnime - My wrist is feeling better, but I have to take the wrapping off to type, and that HURTS! It's doing better other than that, so I should be back to normal soon! Yay! The doctor says, at least. I hope this Remy/Rogue action in this chapter was good. At times, I felt I was overdoing it, so I'm going to slow it down a bit for the next few chapters, but it will still be present. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Chellerbelle - I know, right? Darn that distracting Cajun! :D Thanks fro reviewing!  
**

**tfobmv16 - Thank you! I like to hear when my work is appreciated! Let me know if this chapter was overdoing it a little bit. ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**blackberryhunttress - Thanks for the get well wishes! It's getting better, just with ice and wrapping on it. :p I think this chapter cleared up our curiosity as to why Remy gave her the space and security. What shall he do next? Mwahaha! That crazy Cajun...and where is the duct tape? Bobby needs some! Thanks for the review and get well wishes!  
**

**Rogueslove22 - I wonder how good we have to be to get Gambit for Christmas? Darn Santa and his naughty/nice list! It gets me every year! I wouldn't have naughty thoughts if freaking Remy could just keep his shirt on... or not have his accent... or not be so charming and sexy... or... aw, heck, I'm screwed no matter what he does. Dang. Thanks for the get well wishes, and the review by the way!  
**


	11. No Again

**Hey Everyone!**

**My arm is still hurting pretty bad, but I'm working on writing as much as I can.**

**The fruits of my labors is sitting just below this text!**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 11: No Again.**

Rogue dropped her backpack on the floor of her room. It was Friday, and she had no homework. One more week of school was down, putting her closer to her graduation day. She grabbed her journal and lay across her bed on her stomach, beginning to write about everything that had happened that week.

She heard her window open and remembered that she hadn't talked to Remy yet. Actually, she had been avoiding him on purpose. She had tried to say something to him the day after the whole thing had happened, but Bobby came out of no where, asking her which movies she liked better. She never would have agreed to X-Men movie night if she knew she was going to be involved in the preparation. She didn't mind making popcorn for everyone, but this was getting ridiculous. If he wanted, they could make this a monthly thing. She just didn't want to be bothered with it every day.

"No homework today, Chère?" Remy asked as he slipped into a seat beside her on the bed.

Rogue closed her journal and sat up on the bed, facing Remy. She searched her mind for something to say to him. It was even harder than before to say anything. She still had traces of his psyche in her mind, and after feeling how he kissed, she was having a hard time looking at him the same. "Ah…um…"

Remy smiled at her. He touched her face with the back of his hand, which was covered by his fingerless gloves. "You look beautiful."

Rogue pulled her head away from his touch. "Thanks, but we should talk."

Remy settled into his seat on her bed. "All right. Let's talk."

Rogue fidgeted with her hands as she spoke. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't allow this to go on forever. "Ah saw in your memories that you are tryin' to get me to like you, and Ah think that you shouldn't. Ah'm not really the type of girl you want to date, so do you think we could just be friends instead?"

Remy looked at her with his mind-reading look again. "That what you wanted to talk about?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows in confusion. Was he even listening to her? "Yes," she answered, annoyed.

Remy snickered a little. "Okay. No."

Rogue's jaw dropped at astonishment of his insolence. "What?"

Remy shrugged. "I said, no, Rogue. You made a suggestion, I rejected it. No' so strange."

Rogue's mind was spinning now. Was he serious? "But… you can't possibly…"

Remy smiled at her. "What?"

Rogue couldn't believe she even needed to justify this. "Were you not in that room?" she snapped at him. He needed to be pulled out of his dream world.

Remy smiled at her. He was clearly remembering everything that had happened.

"Ah could have killed you!" Rogue yelled at him. "If Ah hadn't realized what Ah was doing-"

"You did, Rogue. You were in control," Remy told her.

Rogue wanted to disappear. Not the C word! Now he sounded like the Professor. She wasn't in control. If she hadn't noticed that she was feeling his power coming through, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself. Who wanted to sit and wait for the bomb to drop while making out? Not her.

"Let's go get some food," Remy said suddenly, changing the subject.

Rogue gave him a glare. "Ah'm not going anywhere with you," she told him. If he was going to be so stupid, then she would smack him down. She wouldn't be halfway anymore.

Remy shrugged and lay across her bed. "Okay. We'll stay here then."

Rogue stood up and pointed to the window. "Back out, Swamp Rat!" If he wasn't going to listen, she was going to kick him.

Remy didn't budge. "Wha's wrong, Chère?"

Rogue gave him a serious look. "You know what's wrong!"

Remy looked at her with those mind-reading red eyes. "I's fine, Rogue. Look at me!" He motioned to his amazingly fit body that was clothed in well-fitting jeans and a black T-shirt that showed his definition beneath it.

Rogue looked away from him. "Ah don't want to hurt you."

Remy smiled at her. "You don', huh?"

Rogue looked back at him. "At least, not all the time."

Remy smiled at her.

Rogue pushed her hair out of her face absentmindedly.

"We should eat," Remy said again.

"You go eat," Rogue told him. She motioned to the window and the door at the same time. "Pick your exit."

Remy smirked at her. "Wan' to get rid of me so fast?"

Rogue sighed. "Ah don't know what to do with you."

Remy took her hand. "I have an idea."

Rogue pulled her hand away. "No."

Remy smiled at her. "It won' hurt."

"It hurts you! You don't get it, do you? Ah'm takin' your life a little bit at a time with each touch!" Rogue snapped at him.

He smirked at her. "I's worth it, no?"

Rogue grabbed her head and shook it. She walked away from the bed and to the door. "No. It ain't worth it." She walked out the door and closed it behind her. She stood there for a moment, wondering how she was going to get out of the mess she was in. He was such a jerk! He didn't care about what she wanted. It was all about him. Now she was going to be stuck with him even longer! She nearly groaned in anger.

"Hey, Rogue. You ready?" Bobby said, suddenly in the hall.

Rogue looked over at him. "For what?"

Bobby looked a little hurt. "The movie," he stated plainly.

Rogue could have smacked herself in the head. It was Friday. She promised to participate in the X-Men movie night. Dang! "Right!" she said. "Ah'm ready if you are."

Bobby grinned widely. "Okay!"

**Man, that Gambit just doesn't know when to quit, and what is up with Bobby? He's such a cocky little... anyway, hope you guys liked it!**

**tfobmv18 - Thanks! I hope you liked this one just as much as the last!**

**Chellerbelle - Heck yes! It was her first kiss with a totally hot guy! There must have been enthusiasm. :D**

**DontMessWithAnime - Thanks! I really worked hard to think about how best to work that kiss in there. There will be more to come, but the first kiss is always pivotal. Glad I managed to pull it off. :D**

**Rogueslove22 - Yep! Rogue lost her mind for a little bit there, but who wouldn't?**

**Thanks for reviewing and favoriting everyone!  
**


	12. Another Movie

**Hi guys!**

**I'm getting pretty good at typing with one hand. I'm really sorry, but this might be the last chapter you guys get this week. Work is rough, driving is rougher, and I seriously HATE my wrist right now. So I'm going to take a little break. I wanted to make sure you guys had a chapter to give you a little closure before I left you hanging for a little while though.**

**Don't hate me! I promise, I will return with wonderful chapters and delicious visuals of that sexy Cajun man!**

**Until then, savor this one!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 12: Another Movie.**

Rogue followed Bobby to the living room. She wondered who else he had roped into this. When this kid got an idea, he took everyone with him. He was all or nothing. When Rogue saw the empty living room, she wondered if it was nothing. "Uh, Bobby, where is everyone?"

Bobby shrugged. "They all had other plans, I guess. Lots of parties. I guess it'll just be us." He jumped on the couch and clicked on the television. He motioned for Rogue to take a seat on the couch next to him.

Rogue looked around. No one was home, again… with the exception of the freak in her bedroom. She was sure Logan was around somewhere as well, and the Professor. Why hadn't Bobby chose a night when everyone could… Oh. She went and sat on the couch, on the opposite side, trying to maximize space. Bobby couldn't possibly have done this, could he? Maybe all men _were_ the same.

Bobby adjusted on the couch, and ended up moving closer to her. "It's got Vin Deisel in it," he told her.

Rogue nodded as though she cared. "That… sounds great."

Bobby smiled and started the DVD. He grabbed a bowl of popcorn and handed it to her. "Want some?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, thanks." What was she going to do now? She already had Gambit to worry about, but now Bobby too? Maybe she was over-thinking this. Maybe Bobby really hadn't done what she thought. Maybe he did try to get everyone together and they all really did ditch at the last minute.

Bobby looked over at her and smiled. Oh, boy. No. No, he did it.

Rogue sat up on the couch and put her knee up on it. It was like she was subconsciously making a barrier. "Um, Bobby," she began.

Bobby grinned at her with all his innocence. "Yeah?"

"Maybe…" she started to say that maybe he had the wrong idea, but then she stopped herself. He wasn't that much younger than her. He could take the truth like a man. He could also figure out the truth like a man. Remy knew the truth, but he was just too stubborn to act on it. "Maybe we should wait until everyone else can join us?"

Bobby shook his head and looked back to the television. "Nah, we can go ahead and do it tonight. We'll do one with everyone else later."

Rogue nearly sighed. Maybe she had gotten the wrong impression after all. He wasn't trying to be flirty at all. Maybe all those people had fallen through… Or maybe he just didn't want to go with any of them to the stupid graduation parties. She suddenly felt like she and Bobby could easily be good friends. They could build it on their hatred for superficial high school people. She got comfortable on the couch and began watching the movie.

"Wha's dis?" Remy said, entering the room casually.

Rogue nearly groaned. This night wasn't bad enough already?

Bobby looked up to Remy obliviously. "Triple X!" he said with false awesomeness.

Rogue suddenly wished she had Kitty's power to phase through the couch. She must have looked like she was on a date right now. She had thought she was just a few moments ago, so why wouldn't anyone else… especially Remy.

Remy came closer. "Mind if I join?"

Bobby scooted over and made room for him, closer to Rogue, on the couch. "Grab a spot," he told him.

Remy slid into the space, and put his arms around the head of the couch as though he were getting comfortable.

Rogue scooted away from him, bracing her back against the arm of the couch and placing her legs as a wall between the two of them. He couldn't always get his way.

Remy smiled his famous half smile at her as though he knew what she was doing.

To Rogue's surprise, Remy left her alone for most of the movie. Besides making a grab for her toes once in a while or bumping her while "trying to get comfortable," he had been good.

Bobby stretched after the movie. "That was cool. You can pick the movie next time," he told Rogue.

Rogue nodded to him. "Sounds good."

Bobby saluted to Remy as he exited the room. "Thanks for joining us." Rogue couldn't tell if he was being sincere, or if he was forcing his words.

Remy waved at him effortless.

Rogue moved to get off the couch, and away from Remy. He hadn't been bad, but she knew that couldn't last.

Remy caught her hand in his. "Rogue…"

Rogue squinted her eyes against her thoughts. She had to think of something to say that would make him leave her alone. There had to be something!

"Maybe… we need to talk," Remy told her.

Rogue didn't look at him. "Ah tried before."

Remy released her hand, but stood behind her. "No. You told me we were done before. I wan' to talk."

Rogue wanted to tell him to go away and move on, but instead she said, "So talk."

"I told you I like you," Remy said. "Why're you actin' so surprised?"

Rogue didn't move or look in his direction. "Ah thought you were lyin'."

Remy placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer to him. "Why would I do that, Chère?"

Rogue pulled away from him. She turned to face him. She couldn't keep running away. "Because you're a womanizer! You just like the thrill of the chase!"

Remy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "You know better dan dat now."

Rogue pushed him back. "Stop it!"

Remy put his hands up as if in surrender. "What?"

Rogue took a deep breath. She needed to be strong for this. "Ah don't want to be with you. Ah've seen what's in your head. Ah know how important touching is to you, and Ah also know that is the one thing that Ah can't give you."

Remy smiled at her. "We can work on that," he said as he drew closer.

Rogue stepped back and away from him. "You're not listening!"

Remy shrugged. "I am. Jus' because I reject your opinions or your ideas doesn' mean I'm no' listenin'."

Rogue grabbed her head with both of her hands in frustration. "What is wrong with you? It's like you can't understand that it's impossible!"

Remy took her gloved hand and kissed it. "No' impossible, Chère."

Rogue took her hand back from him and looked up at him seriously. "Don't do this," she told him, in a defeated tone. She knew he was going to do whatever he wanted anyway.

Remy grinned at her. "What?"

Rogue pushed her hair out of her face. "Be nice to me just to give up later. Ah know you can't handle this."

Remy leaned in closer to her. "You're wrong, Chère. I won' give up." He gave her one last look and walked out of the room.

Rogue stood in the now empty living room, thinking about what had just happened. Would nothing detour him? Would nothing make him realize the truth? He foolishly thought that she would magically gain control of her powers overnight. Even the Professor had told her that he'd seen her in the future still struggling for control. What made Remy believe it would happen soon?

She sighed and forced herself to go up to her room. She needed to avoid people for a while.

**Yes. This chapter is actually a good stopping point for now. I will try to upload the next chapter after Christmas.**

**Thanks to everyone who recently favorited this story! You get mentioned by name if you review it!**

**A special thank you to all of my reviewers for continuing to read my story! Thanks! Oh, and for all the get well wishes too!**

**Chellerbelle - I wanted to be sure that he showed enough of his stubborn ass self in that chapter as she tried to push him away. Remy is not going anywhere, Rogue. Get used to it.**

**ithinkimaninja - Typing your name with one hand is fun. Just saying. Thanks for the get well wishes! I have a story that I didn't update for a month because of writers block. Luckily, that hasn't happened with this story, and I have a great idea for the ending and how to get from point a to point b, so we're all set. ;)**

**blackberryhunttress - I'm so glad to hear that you are as addicted to Rogue/Remy scenes as much as I am! That's one of my favorites as well! I had to put it in this fic! And I agree, if a sexy Cajun offers Paris... you freaking go to Paris, Rogue! What were you thinking!**

**Rogueslove22 - Remy doesn't go where he's not wanted... wait, yes he does. I guess that's why he invited himself to the movie. Darn Cajun thief! Oh, well. He's still freaking hot!**

**DontMessWithAnime - Awesome! My story was compared to an actual television episode! My work is complete! I shall finish this story strong! Keeping ice on this wicked wrist. Hopefully it will be all better after my break and I can go back to two hands, because one hand is starting to annoy me. ;)**

**lilacgardens12 - This story is just full of surprises! This isn't the end of Bobby's odd semi-dates, Kitty's meddling, Remy's persistence, or Rogue's confusion. It's going to get awesome here in a few more chapters, as soon as my wrist will allow me to type with two hands again. :) Glad you like it! Keep reading!**

**In the next chapter, Rogue and Gambit are sent out on a mission to investigate mutant disappearances. Will he press his luck now that he and Rogue are forced into a mission together? Will Rogue finally give in and do what so many other women in her situation would? Will Bobby ask for another movie night? Find out!**

**Have a Merry Christmas everyone! I'll be back for an update before the new year!  
**


	13. Captured

**Hi**

**I hope everyone had safe and happy holidays! Mine was awesome!**

**Okay, so this chapter is so worth the wait! I finally wrote a chapter with Gambit and Rogue on a mission together! Feel the crap hitting the fan, yall!**

**I didn't proofread this, because I was so excited about putting it up, so let me know if I need to look back through it sooner rather than later!**

**Oh, and my wrist is back to 100%! Yay! No more waiting on updates everyone!**

**I know this chapter is kind of small in comparison to my others, but the next one will make up for that. I'm already working on it. It'll be up either tomorrow morning or afternoon, I hope.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 13: Captured.**

Rogue and Remy had been sent out on a reconnaissance mission by Logan.

"_He's a member of the team now, and you're gonna have to learn how to live with him_," Logan's words rang in Rogue's memory.

"_Thanks a lot, Logan_," she groaned inwardly. She wondered if he was trying to teach her about those "men" that were going to be working for her attention. Not okay.

Remy looked at some tracks on the ground. "It looks like somebody had a bad day."

Rogue looked at the tracks. Someone had been dragged off. "Whoever it was wasn't very smart," she commented.

Remy shrugged. "Jus' because they didn't hide their tracks, doesn't mean they ain't smart. They might have wanted them to be found and followed."

Rogue nodded. That made sense. Who was stupid enough to leave tracks behind anymore? Still, they had fought some pretty stupid enemies.

Remy followed the tracks, holding his staff in one hand as he walked. He was going to be prepared for attack.

Rogue walked with him. She was relieved that he wasn't giving her the trouble that she thought he would. He seemed to be all business when he was on a mission. That was good for her. She didn't want to get into what had happened the other night. It was already bothering her enough.

"You awfully quiet," Remy told her suddenly. Darn. It couldn't last.

Rogue looked around at the scrap yard. There weren't a lot of places that weren't good hiding places. She could easily be attacked from almost any direction. Maybe she could use that as an excuse.

Remy looked over at her. "You don' have to feel weird around me."

Rogue shook her head, but didn't look him in the eyes. "Ah don't."

Remy seemed to draw closer to her.

Rogue tried to focus on the environment around them. She wasn't going to walk right into a trap because he was distracting her.

"So we're never going to talk again?" Remy asked.

Rogue forced herself to not look at him. She had to do this. He was going to think that she was changing her mind if she gave him even the slightest sign that she acknowledged his existence. "Maybe that's better," she said honestly.

Remy raised an eyebrow at her and then snickered. "So this is suppose' to scare me away, eh?"

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "It's nothing personal, but you're just so stubborn…" she wondered if he would get it if she told him the complete truth. "Ah don't want to hurt you."

Remy smirked at her. "Remy's strong. I can handle it."

Rogue shook her head and felt her heart sink with defeat. "You don't get it."

Remy reached his hand out to move her hair from her face.

Rogue pulled away. "What's wrong with you?" she snapped. "You're the most stubborn ass Ah've ever met! You won't stop until you get what you want! Everything is all about you!"

Remy grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "You're right, Rogue. _I_ know what I want and will fight for it," he told her bluntly. "What about you?"

Rogue looked up at his strong red eyes. How dare he pretend he knew her? She _knew_ him. He was oh so willing to give up all his thoughts, and feelings, and life force! She already had most of it. She may not know what she wanted, but she did know what she didn't want. She didn't want to hurt him or be hurt by him. He could do so much more damage to her than she could ever do to him. He already made her so emotional that she confused herself constantly. The clearest moments that involved him were those that his psyche had taken most control of her. She hated that. Of course, he had no idea about that. "You don't know what you're talkin' about!" she snapped at him.

Remy moved his face closer to hers. "Then enlighten me," he challenged her.

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him in anger. "Ah hate you!" she yelled, louder than she had intended. Her emotions were getting to her again. Why did he have this effect on her? At least, she knew these emotions were hers. He made her so mad.

Remy moved his face away from hers slowly, as though the words had shaken him. "What?" he said, his cocky, rude attitude no longer present.

Rogue suddenly felt bad for hurting him. Hadn't her intensions been to avoid that? Maybe this type of hurt was better than him killing himself trying to touch her? "Ah-"

A man in a black outfit and a matching mask jumped from behind some of the scrap and grabbed both of her arms.

Another came from behind Remy and knocked him across the head with a metal rod.

Remy dropped to the ground, his body limp.

"Remy!" Rogue screamed in horror. She struggled against her attacker.

"Easy, sweetheart," the man holding her said. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. She wouldn't let this happen. "Yeah? Ah wish Ah could say the same for you!" She turned her head and pressed her nose to the exposed lips of the man.

The man groaned as his energy, memories, and thoughts were absorbed by her power. He fell to the ground without the strength to fight.

Rogue turned to the other man. "You're next!"

Two more dark figures dropped around her and one gave her a shot in the arm before she could fight him off.

"Ouch!" Rogue yelped as she pushed the figure back. "That's it!" She grabbed the person's mask and ripped it off, after quickly removing her glove. She grabbed his face with her bare hand. She was suddenly shocked when she noticed that there was no effect. "What?" she said as she looked at her hand.

Another figure grabbed her arms and tied her hands together. "Your powers aren't going to help you now."

Rogue felt her heart begin beating quickly. What happened? Her power was just working? She wasn't strong enough to fight off all three of these people.

One of the men began dragging Remy away, another grabbed the drained goon and pulled him along, and the last one led Rogue along behind them.

Rogue didn't struggle. She could have gotten away herself, but she wasn't going to leave Remy behind. She may have been trying to keep him at arms length, but she really did care about him. He was an X-Men, and she wasn't going to walk away from him.

The figures led them to a pile of scrap that was being used to hide an entrance to a series of underground tunnels.

Rogue tried to memorize the layout of the tunnels, but it seemed as though they were walking around in circles merely to confuse her so she couldn't. She was so turned around by the time they reached a tunnel with various rooms, that she was sure she wouldn't know how to break her and Remy out.

The rooms had cells inside, with different people, all seemingly mutants, locked inside. They all looked dirty and sickly.

Rogue looked around at the worriedly. Things just became serious. The disappearances made sense now. They were kidnapping mutants. She couldn't tell why, but these people were all clearly mutants.

The figures tossed Remy onto the floor of the cell and gave him a shot full of the same clear liquid that one of them had given Rogue earlier.

The figure leading Rogue pushed her into the cell after removing her restraints.

Rogue gave them all a death glare before they closed the cell and locked it.

The figures walked away without a second glance at her.

Rogue walked back to Remy and rolled him onto his back. She pulled his head up on her lap and held him. He didn't deserve to sit in the cold floor after being knocked out, even if he was a jerk to her. She checked his head to make sure that he wasn't hurt. When she was confident that he would be all right, she searched the room with her eyes. From the memories and thoughts she had collected from the man before, she was able to tell that they were only meant to hold regular human beings. Once Gambit woke up, she could have him touch the bars and cause them to explode. Then they could make their getaway.

**Remy is in Rogue's lap, and he's not awake to make a sassy comment, or grab her butt, or anything! Dang! That's okay. I will fix this horrible error in the next chapter. ;)**

**I guess Rogue can't hate him too much if she's taking such good care of him. Hehehehe (Evil Laugh).**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited this story!**

**Chellerbelle - I know! Bobby picked a bad (and by bad, I mean good) night for a movie with everyone in the mansion. I guess he's a little more sneaky than she gave him credit for.**

**Rogueslove22 - Does Bobby have a chance? Heck, I donno! He does have that younger I-might-hurt-his-feelings thing going for him, so who knows? Remy might not take so well to him trying to take his girl though. Let's see what happens if Bobby tries anything else. I mean, Remy sure did get in the way enough during the movie night for "everyone". :p**

**DontMessWithAnime - Great minds think alike! I hope this chapter satisfies. This mission goes on for like, the next three chapters I think. From the way I'm writing it now, at least. There will be more in the future, and, since Rogue has other guys chasing her, I am adding in the most hated character of the X-Men series if you are a Rogue/Gambit fan. Even I am going to be gritting my teeth as I write her in, but it's going to be sooo worth it!**

**blackberryhunttress - I am! I will be trying to add a few of those lines in here as well. I have a few particular lines in mind that I want to use, because they were lines that made my heart practically beat out of my chest! Darn them for being so dang cute together! I hope this chapter will be worth your wait! I'm already working hard on the next one, and it should be up sometime tomorrow!  
**

**ALLREMS - Thanks for all the awesome reviews and for the get well wishes! There will be more of Bobby coming up soon. I'm still trying to work with him. His character in Evolution was a little off from what the rest of his characters (the comics, the original animated series, etc) were. I'm trying to tie all my characters to their characters later on in the animated series, so it's like they are growing up. :D Hopefully, I'm making it work for me. Keep reading! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**In the next chapter... Remy wakes up. How will he react to Rogue's powers suddenly being gone? How will Rogue react? It's the return of the weird memories! And, need I remind everyone that they are trapped in a cell together? :D  
**


	14. Powerless

**Okay okay! I know I said I would update today, but I feel bad that I'm doing it so late in the day. It's worth it though.**

**I really like this chapter. It's building on some more plot for later.**

**Enough of my talking! On with the story!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 14: Powerless.**

Remy opened his eyes slowly, and grabbed his head where he had been hit.

Rogue watched him lift himself up from her lap. "How're you feeling?"

Remy rubbed his bump and looked back to her and smirked. "You hold me the entire time, Chère?"

Rogue felt the blood rush to her face. She should have left him on the cold floor. She should have been able to predict how he was going to react to waking up with his head in her lap.

Remy laughed a little and looked around the room, still touching his head.

"How's your head?" Rogue asked, with genuine concern.

Remy turned to face her. "You worried about me, Chère?"

Rogue shook her head in disbelief. He couldn't even answer a simple question for her? "Mind getting' us out of here?"

Remy walked over to the bars and grabbed one in each hand. "No problem."

Rogue smiled slightly. At least he would be able to get them out of there.

Remy released the bars and looked at his hands. He placed his hands back on the bars and repeated his previous behavior.

Rogue looked at him worriedly. "What?"

Remy looked over at her seriously. "I' got no spark…"

If she wasn't already, Rogue was now in escape mode. She looked all around the cell and the room outside it to learn a way to get out. With her and Remy's powers not working, they would have to find a way out mortally.

"Maybe you knock out a guard when they open the door, eh?" Remy suggested.

"Ah would if mah powers were workin'," she told him plainly.

Remy looked back at her with an arched eyebrow.

Rogue looked at him seriously. "They did somethin' to me. Some kind of injection…" She looked away and tried to search through the memories of the man that she had drained before they had given her the shot. She could see everything about the facility and what the liquid was supposed to do. The flunky must not have been very important, though, because he didn't know anything about who was behind this whole operation or what they were doing. They were collecting mutants. That was the extent of his knowledge. "The liquid inside was some kind of ability inhibitor. It stopped our powers," she explained.

Remy looked around the room. "An' how you know dat?"

Rogue pressed her hands around the wall to check for trap doors or weak points. "Ah drained one of the goons that jumped us before," she explained. She sighed and sat on the floor, leaning her back on the wall.

Remy took a seat next to her on the floor. "I say we wait for someone t' open the door for us, den we fight our way out."

Rogue nodded. "Sounds good." She could feel a tension in the air between them that hadn't been there before. She didn't know, and didn't want to know what it was. She thought maybe it was worry about being powerless and trapped, but she had a feeling that it was because of their fight before the capture. She didn't want to get back into that.

Remy took a pack of cards out of his pocket and started shuffling them. "They took my staff, eh?"

Rogue nodded. "Ah guess your cards weren't considered a weapon."

Remy smirked. "They never are."

Rogue closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall. The awkwardness was making time pass even more slowly than when Remy was passed out in her lap.

"So why you come back for me?" Remy asked her suddenly.

Rogue looked over at him cautiously. "They captured us," she informed him, as though he had forgotten.

Remy looked over at her, with his all-knowing red eyes. "You drained someone. You could have gotten away," he reasoned.

Rogue looked away from him. "That would have been smarter. Ah could have gotten Logan and been back here by now…"

Remy smiled at her, satisfied. "So why you stay wit me?"

Rogue looked over at him, slightly embarrassed by her own words. "Ah didn't want them to hurt you."

Remy moved himself closer to her. "So maybe you don' hate Remy, after all."

Rogue smiled at him. "Ah wouldn't push your luck, Swamp Rat."

Remy placed his cards down beside him in a pile and reached out to touch her face with his fingertips.

Rogue pulled back. "What are you-?"

Remy smiled at her kindly. "It' okay, Chère. You can' hurt me."

Rogue felt her breath moving all too quickly out of her lips. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes.

Remy wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, entwining them slightly in her hair. He pulled her softly to him, moving closer as he did.

Rogue knew what he wanted, and, to her surprise, she wanted it as well. He was good at it. She wouldn't have to worry about her power kicking in either. She didn't know how long her power would be gone, but she knew that those people wouldn't let her dose lapse. She was very close to just closing her eyes and letting him kiss her, when one of his memories burst into her thoughts, uninvited:

_I took my right hand and slid it behind her head, feeling her soft blonde hair as I pulled her face closer to mine._

_She looked up at me, expectantly with her sparkling blue eyes._

_I placed my lips on hers, feeling the warmth of them. I placed my left hand on her lower back, pulling her pelvis into mine. I wanted her._

_She pressed her chest into mine, and I felt her breast softly pressing against my muscular chest. I felt her heart beating faster._

_I moved my hand down to her butt and squeezed it gently. It was muscular, but still soft enough._

_I released her from the kiss and trailed kisses down her neck._

"_Remy…" she moaned._

Rogue pushed Remy back and moved away from him as though he were a snake that were about to bite her.

Remy looked at her in confusion. "What' wrong?"

Rogue looked at his face for a few minutes, trying to escape the memory. "Ah don't…" she couldn't find words.

Remy stood and walked over to her, offering his hand to help her up. "It' okay, Chère. Remy won' let anything happen to you."

Rogue ignored his hand and stood on her own. She moved to the other side of the cell and sat down. "Maybe we should keep some space between us," she suggested.

Remy smiled his famous half-smile and came to sit next to her. "I don' like that idea. I'm happy with no space between us."

Rogue stood angrily and moved away from him. "Just leave me alone!"

Remy remained in his spot and watched her find a new seat, with as much space between them as possible. He looked confused by her sudden change of mind. They had been so close to kissing. What had happened?

**Okay, now I can talk all I want! Mwahahaha!**

**In the next chapter, Remy does NOT leave Rogue alone (as she told him to), Rogue struggles with Remy's memories, and they... play cards. What did you think I was going to say? :P**

**Once again, thank you to everyone who favorited this story and for all the awesome reviews!  
**

**ALLREMS - I never thought of that. I think I just wanted to show how easy it is for him to read right through her. He could be though...hmmm... Remy could always pick the lock, but how often will he get trapped in a cell with the girl of his dreams? He's more likely to take his snowball's chance in hell at getting with her than the near 100% chance of opening the cell and he and Rogue fighting their way out. :p He's just a jerk like that.**

**blackberryhunttress - I'm glad you saw the hurt. I wanted it to show, but not make him jump out of character and seem desperate or anything. I also wanted him to seem surprised because he honestly thought he was making progress with her. I'm going to try to incorporate more of his thoughts into this story from now on. Not too much, but just enough to get into his sexy little head. I will also be adding those lines soon enough. ;)**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! Glad you like it! I hope this one lives up to expectations as well.**

**Rogueslove22 - I know! I hate her as well. It'll be all right though. I already have great plans! Though, I shall have to push myself through writing about the filthiest of all characters! Sorry, blondie, but you are trying to take Remy from Rogue and therefore people all over the world hate you. Just go find someone else to be a homewrecker for. Grrrr... I'm scary when I want to be!**

**Enjoy the last few days of the year everyone! Ring in the new year the right way! Stay safe! I'll have a fresh chapter for you tomorrow afternoon!  
**


	15. Escape

**I return with a nice long chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 15: Escape.**

Remy stood and walked over to his original seat, where his cards were still sitting. He picked them up, and sat down again. He wouldn't stand for her to keep the entire cell between them, but he wouldn't push his luck, either.

Rogue watched him from the corner of her eye.

Remy caught her glance and smiled.

Rogue looked away from him. She wouldn't allow him to try to see what was going through her mind with his mind-reading eyes.

Remy shuffled his cards, watching Rogue with intrigue. He would figure out what had happened. "We gon' get out of here, Chère," he assured her.

Rogue felt her face grimace slightly. "Ah asked you not to call me that."

Remy lowered his eyes at her in confusion. He stood and moved to sit next to her.

Rogue sighed in exasperation. She would move again, but she knew he would just follow her.

Remy took her face in his hand and turned it to face him. "What' wrong, Rogue?"

Rogue pulled her head away from him. She was keeping herself calm. Maybe she felt that she was keeping herself calm, but it could have just been her disappointment setting in. "Ah already told you, I ain't interested."

Remy grinned at her. "That' all? Remy thought you were mad."

Rogue looked away from him. She didn't have to acknowledge his presence right now. She didn't even think she liked him enough to be jealous… "_No,_" she thought to herself, "_Ah'm not jealous. Ah'm just protecting myself because he's a player. He was doing to me exactly what he was doing to that other girl._" She thought about the memory and felt herself pout slightly at the sight of the beautiful blonde woman. She felt as though they weren't even on the same playing field. If that beautiful woman that he wanted so much couldn't keep him around, then what chance did she have?

"I got an idea," Remy told her, breaking the silence around them.

"Must be new for you," Rogue said to him, half playfully. She wished she could push him out completely.

Remy grinned at her. "Let' play a game."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him in suspicion. "A game?"

Remy gestured with his deck of cards. "A little game of poker to make time pass," he told her.

Rogue was about to tell him no. She didn't need to be having fun with him. Still, it would keep him from trying to kiss her… "Okay," she answered, instantly knowing that she would regret it.

Remy shuffled the cards. "How about a kiss fo' each hand I win?" he asked.

Rogue knew she would regret saying yes. Fine. If he wanted to be an idiot… "Folding doesn't count as a lost hand?"

Remy shrugged. "I'll play like dat."

Rogue nodded. "Okay then." She had to hide the smile on her face. Remy was a fool if she thought she didn't know enough about him by now. His poker style, his tells, everything, were all in her head. He should never have imagined that she wouldn't use that information against him.

Remy went to deal, but Rogue took the cards from his hand.

"Not so fast, Swamp Rat. Ah shuffle," she told him.

Remy grinned at her and let her have the cards.

Rogue shuffled the cards and handed them back to him.

Remy dealt each of them five cards.

Rogue went to take her cards, but Remy placed a hand on top of hers to stop her. She looked up at him warningly.

"How about the first hand is double or nothing?" he suggested.

Rogue felt confident that she could read through his tells, so she nodded in agreement. "All right, Swamp Rat. For each hand Ah win, Ah get a free pass on a loss."

Remy scrunched his nose, as though he didn't like the idea, but finally said, "Deal."

Rogue looked at her cards. She had two queens, thankfully neither of them was a queen of hearts, an ace of diamonds, a two of spades, and a four of hearts. She took the two and the four and placed them on the floor.

Remy dealt her two new cards.

Rogue took the cards and placed them in her hand. She got a ten of diamonds and the queen of clubs. She looked up to Remy without reacting. She need to see what he was doing.

"You in, Chère?" he asked her. He leaned back slightly, resting his weight on his arm.

Rogue grinned slightly as she read his tell. He was always bluffing when he leaned back in his seat. "Sure."

Remy motioned for her to show him her cards.

Rogue put the cards on the floor of the cell. "Three of a kind, Cajun."

Remy smiled and placed his cards over hers. He had a full house.

Rogue was surprised at first, but then she realized that he must have figured out that she would only have played with him if she knew how to read his tells. He must have faked it.

Remy grinned at her knowingly. That jerk. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, clearly relishing the moment.

Rogue closed her eyes and tried not to allow any memories to come flying into her mind. She didn't want to pick up where the last one left off. She had to pull away quickly as she felt her power activating at the touch of their skin.

Remy grabbed his mouth as they pulled away. He must not have been used to the feel yet. "You said you' powers were gone."

Rogue looked at him sympathetically, even though it was his fault. "They were," she defended, but only slightly. She didn't want to make a large scene out of this, if the people that kidnapped them hadn't come back to give her another dose of that crap, then they must not have known that it was worn off yet. That could work to their advantage.

Remy caught his breath and moved to sit next to her. "I still have one more," he told her.

Rogue looked at him with lowered eyebrows. "You got a death wish or somethin'?"

Remy smiled at her. He tilted her face to his and tried to place another kiss on her lips. "I's worth it, Chère."

Rogue pulled away. "Ah'm not gonna help you kill yourself," she said firmly.

Remy laughed a little. "Remy will save it fo' later then.

Rogue almost groaned, but heard someone coming down the hall.

Remy grabbed his cards and put them in his pockets.

A figure, that was either a very masculine woman or a man, stepped into the room with a black mask covering his or her face. "All right, girly. No trouble, just come take your medicine."

Rogue stood and came to the front of the cell, looking at the person's eyes. She could tell it was a man now. His brown eyes were too callous to have been female.

The man put his hand out. "Give me your hand."

Rogue stepped up to the bars. "It'll hurt if you do it from that far away," she told him, motioning to the needle in his hand.

The man looked to Gambit with his eyes. "You, go to the back of the cell."

Remy stood and walked to the back of the cell with a shrug.

The man moved closer to the cell. "Hand," he ordered.

Rogue took off her gloves and rolled up her sleeves. With any luck, they might not have been able to tell that it was contact with her skin that caused the activation of her powers.

The man took her arm and went to give her the shot, when Rogue reached her arm up and touched the skin around his eyes, before he could react. He felt to the ground, limp.

Rogue reached down and pulled a keycard from his belt, and waved it in front of the cell lock. It opened instantly. Rogue pushed the door open and rolled the man over. "Let's go," she told Remy as she made her way to the door. She looked around nervously. They needed to find a way to release the other mutants that were there as well.

Remy joined her at the door. "What?"

Rogue looked to him. "There're other people here," she told him.

Remy pulled his cards from his pocket. "Gambit will handle dis." His powers had returned, because he lit cards and threw them at the cell locks as they passed each room. "They' on their own after dat," he said, grabbing Rogue's now gloved hand and pulling her down the hall.

"You don't know where you're going," Rogue told him, searching the memories of both the goons that she had drained. "Ah do." She pushed in front of him, and led him through the halls without a flaw.

The two of them made a clean getaway, with only a few fools trying to follow them, being easily taken out by an exploding card, courtesy of Gambit.

They jumped into the X-Jet and used the communicator to contact the mansion.

"It's about damn time!" Logan snarled. "What the hell happened?"

"There's a facility capturing mutants and doing some kind of research on their powers," Rogue told him.

"You see who was behind it?" Logan asked.

Rogue tried to search the memories, but nothing was there. "No."

"Stay put. We're on our way," Logan told her.

The communication stopped.

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed this story!**

**ALLREMS - I'm glad you liked that line. I was actually wondering if I needed to change that one, but now I am glad that I left it alone. :D**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks!**

**DontMessWithAnime - Yay! I made someone "Aww!" at my work! I'm all happy now. Did you like them playing cards? :p**

**blackberryhunttress - I think all true Rogue/Remy fans hate Belladonna. She won't be in my story for long, mainly because I can't stand her. You also make a good point about the playing cards! They are the perfect weapon! I guess that's why Remy ends up on the wrong side so often.**

**Rogueslove22 - Me too! And yes, that would be out of character for him. That Remy is one stubborn man. Thankfully. :D**

**As always, thanks for the read, and please leave me a nice review!  
**


	16. Waiting

**Okay, so quick recap: Rogue and Remy are waiting for Logan and the others to show up and take down this mess of a place with all the mutants being experimented on. Remy and Rogue kissed. Rogue's as well as Remy's powers were interrupted for a time, and now they are sitting in the plane waiting for their backup to arrive after their big escape. Did I leave anything out?**

**Enjoy this chapter! Sorry, it's short! I will update tomorrow so everyone can start the new year off right!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 16: Waiting.**

Remy pulled a new deck of cards out and began shuffling them.

Rogue tried to ignore him. She just had to wait until the rest of the X-Men showed up to destroy the facility. She could handle that, right?

Remy leaned back in his chair and looked at Rogue. "So why' you pull away before?"

Rogue audibly groaned. Obviously hiding her exasperation with him was not doing any good. "Ah already told you."

Remy shook his head slightly. "That' not all. Somethin' spooked you."

Rogue looked away from him. "Maybe Ah just got smart."

Remy didn't move. He looked as though he were trying to read her mind again. Rogue was glad that wasn't his mutant ability.

Rogue sunk in her seat slightly. She wished she had retained a little bit of Kitty's power.

"You don' want me, Chère?" Remy finally asked.

Rogue looked at him quickly. "What?"

Remy grinned at her. "So you do?"

Rogue turned away from him. "Drop it, Cajun!"

Remy laughed his low sultry laugh.

Rogue gave him a warning glance.

Remy smirked at her. "You do. I told you, you would."

Rogue stood from her chair and moved out of the control room. "Call me if you hear from the others!" she snapped. She didn't have to take his teasing. _He _wanted _her_. How could he tease her about her possibly noticing his defined chest and abs, or his well-built arms, or his… No! She shook the thoughts out of her head. He was doing exactly what he wanted to. She wasn't going to let him find a way through her stone wall just to use it to sneak back out again.

She closed her eyes and lay across one of the pull out beds in the back of the jet. She could use a small rest. Remy had spent a good portion of the afternoon sleeping… well, knocked out, but still. She relaxed and allowed herself to fall into a soft sleep.

()

Remy shuffled his cards in his hands. He pushed all of the cards together into a pile and pulled a card form the top. A six of spades. He pulled the next card, if it was higher, he would go after her. The next card was the queen of hearts. He snickered at the irony, and went to find Rogue.

He opened the door to the back, and saw Rogue curled up on the pull-out cot. He pulled one of the blankets and laid it on top of her. He pushed some of her hair out of her face and felt his chest fill with warmth. He liked her. If she didn't hate him so much, he would push harder.

He almost laughed at himself. He was pushing too hard now. She had been indifferent to him at first, but he bothered her to the point that she could hardly stand him.

He looked at the soft, pale, skin on her face. He wondered what he had done before. He thought he was being completely clever and seductive. He was only trying for a kiss even. She couldn't have hated him so much to avoid another kiss with him, right? She had practically attacked him after their first… well, their second.

Remy stood and left Rogue to sleep in peace. She had protected him the entire time he was knocked out before, after all. He owed her a little rest.

()

"_I wish she'd just look in my direction," I thought to myself as I watched the beautiful, goth-looking girl that I had been foolishly trying to impress and get to acknowledge my existence for weeks._

"_You need to do something, Cody," my friend told me. "She's right there! Just say hi!"_

_I shook my head. On the football field, I was the king, but here in the presence of this girl, I was a complete loser. "Maybe I should just get something to drink instead," I said as I turned and started back toward the vending machines._

_My friend smacked himself in the head. "I can't believe this! You're not running away from her forever! If you haven't talked to her by the party next week, I'm pushing you into her!"_

_I got a cola from the machine and opened it, only to have it overflow with fizz and spill on the floor, barely missing my shoes. I grabbed a few napkins and mopped the mess up. "I will. I'm pacing myself," I told him._

"_Pacing yourself?" my friend scoffed. "I've seen glaciers move faster!"_

_I gave him a dirty look. "I'll say something, all right? At the party… Maybe…"_

Rogue shot up as she awoke from the dream. Darn Cody for still being the clearest mind in her head. She rubbed her forehead and calmed herself down. She knew who she was. She wondered how Cody was doing. She hadn't even been able to see if he was all right the night she developed her power. It was all too much of his psyche and physical abilities. It took her over. She didn't know who she was. She was ashamed that she didn't know how he was doing now. Was that who she was? The girl that drains energy and runs away?

Another memory dashed into her head without her consent:

_I wrapped my fingers around the back of her beautiful pale neck. I still find myself marveling at her features and coloring. I was usually used to this by now. I could so easily use a woman and walk away as though she never existed. Not this one._

_I kept my eyes on her soft lips for a moment. She wasn't pushing me away. She must have wanted this as much as I did._

_I wanted to whisper her name, Rogue, just to feel it on my tongue again, but I stopped myself. I didn't want to scare her away. I was already pushing her far enough out of her comfort zone._

_I close my eyes and slowly inched my lips toward hers._

_Rogue pushed me back and rushed away as if I had hurt her._

_What happened? She was fine just a few minutes ago. She was… more than fine. She wanted it. She hadn't moved, or tensed, or anything. She had wanted me to kiss her this time. So… why did she move away?_

Rogue groaned and shook her head to stop the memory. "Ah'm Rogue!" she said aloud to remind herself. When the memory was fully subsided, she sighed and looked down at her hands. "_Is it always gon' be like this?_

**Poor Rogue. So many guys chasing after her, one that is waaay too persistent (hehehe), ****and she has all of their minds inside hers. Glad that doesn't happen to me.**

**Okay, so I don't know if I'm going to put Belladonna actually into the story, in person, or if I am just going to have the story of her and Remy being married, because that is all I really need. I'm not sure yet. I know, I hate her as much as all of you do, trust me... No, I probably hate her more. I can't even speak her name audibly. I'm lucky I can type the thing.**

**Anyway, enough of my rant. Next chapter, the rest of the X-Men arrive and they destroy the base. What information will they learn? Will Rogue remember anything else? Will Remy decide there isn't a time and place for everything and try to steal another kiss? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed this chapter!  
**

**Chellerbelle - We shall see... Mwahahaha!**

**Rogueslove22 - Oh, yes! She should have known better. Gambit is a thief, he is not above cheating. :p**

**blackberryhunttress - I know! I love how Logan plays the "I'm on my own" act, but then you mess with one of _his_ X-Men kids and you are dead meat! Mwahahaha! I love Logan. He's the father I never had.**

**DontMessWithAnime - So I am a genius? Sweet! If only my teachers knew that! I'm going to work around putting her in the story in the flesh. Right now I'm planning on just letting Rogue hear about Remy being married to her or whatever, but I might have to put her in to do what I want with this story. Though, I am trying REALLY hard to figure a way around it.**

**ALLREMS - Yes! In my opinion, Logan is all action, so he would be ready to go! Especially if he didn't get in on the action to begin with! Hehehe. And you are right. Never try to play a player. ;)  
**


	17. Destruction

**Hi guys!**

**I was so glad to see that everyone liked the last chapter! I hope this one lives up to expectations, even though it's short.**

**I am going to update again tomorrow.**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 17: Destruction.**

Logan and the others arrived. He brought only Kurt, Scott, and Piotr with him. He must have had a pretty good plan to destroy the underground place. "Now listen up," he ordered. "We got a lot t' trash in a short amount o' time. Break what ya can, take what ya can, and do anything else ya can t' piss these guys off."

Kurt laughed a little. "Yes sir!"

Piotr nodded to Logan in understanding.

"What if some of us've already done that?" Remy asked casually.

Logan grinned at him, though Rogue couldn't tell if it was because he was angry or pleased. "Then do it some more."

()

Logan and Piotr rushed through the entire facility with fierceness beyond measure.

Kurt and Scott destroyed anything in sight and knocked out any and all goons.

Rogue pulled Kurt along with her as she made her way to a large room with all types of anti-mutant-ability serums, machines, and traps.

"Good lord," Kurt said as he looked around. "They certainly are prepared."

"We need to burn it all," Rogue said. She wished Remy's power was still as present as his memories.

"Someone need to burn somethin'?" Remy asked as he joined them.

For once, Rogue was glad he had followed her to be annoying. "All this needs to go," she told him. "It's the stuff that stopped our powers."

Remy shrugged. "Fair enough. Go help the others make a big mess."

Rogue and Kurt nodded to him as they ran out of the room.

"He does come in handy," Kurt told her.

Rogue looked at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt shrugged. "That maybe he's not so bad?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at her brother. "Not you too!"

Kurt put his hands up in defense. "I didn't say date him, but maybe you don't have to treat him so bad anymore, huh?"

Rogue looked away from her brother. "Let's just go mess something up."

()

The X-Men returned to the mansion after destroying everything. There was no trace of who was behind the whole thing, and Rogue had searched almost all of the goon's memories. They were completely clueless as to who their mastermind was.

"Whoever it was," Logan said, "they'll be back."

Rogue nodded. "It almost seems like they were tryin' to steal our powers, or maybe duplicate them."

Remy looked over at Rogue from his seat on the couch in the lounge. "They get close?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah only know that's what it looks like. They were doin' a lot of blood and DNA tests."

Logan growled a little under his breath. He hated any kind of tests on mutants. He had already been through that more than enough for his lifetime. He didn't need to know that one of the kids he was helping to raise was almost in the same situation.

"So the injection stopped your powers?" Kurt asked.

Rogue nodded. "For hours."

"Well, that's not good. Whoever's behind this knows what their doin'," Logan concluded.

Professor Xavier nodded in agreement. "I agree, old friend. A serum that could cease a mutant's powers for even a short time is a feat to manage, but hours means there was much research behind it."

Rogue looked down at her hands. The one moment in time where she was able to touch another human being without draining them completely and she had spent it fighting off goons and pushing Remy away.

"Rogue," Logan said, breaking her train of thought.

Rogue looked up at him.

"Is that all ya saw?" he asked.

Rogue nodded to him.

Professor Xavier moved toward the door. "Then we will prepare the search from Cerebro. Thank you all for your hard work."

Logan followed the professor out, but turned to face them all once more before leaving completely. "But this doesn't excuse you from training!"

Kurt groaned when Logan was out of earshot. "Man! I never catch a break."

"What was that?" Logan called toward the room.

Kurt laughed a little in nervousness. "Gotta go!" He teleported away in a puff of blue smoke.

Scott made his way out of the room. Rogue didn't have to ask him where he was going. She already knew he was going to find Jean. He was stuck to her lately, more than usual. It was getting sickeningly annoying.

"And then there were two," Remy said from the couch.

Rogue hopped off the shelf she had been sitting on and started for the door, walking past him carefully. "Nope, you're on your own, Cajun."

Remy stood quickly and slid his way between her and the door.

Rogue looked up at him. "Ah have homework," she told him. She hoped her tone was enough to say "Move, Swamp Boy!"

Remy smiled down at her. "What? You're homework can wait," he said as he attempted to take her hand.

Rogue pushed past him. "You'd think bein' rejected all day would make you call it quits for a while," she groaned as she moved away from him.

Remy followed her out of the room. "Wan' help with your homework den?"

Rogue looked at him in a "You are unbelievable!" way. "Ah want to be alone," she told him flatly. "That is, if it's okay with you, Swamp Rat."

Remy grinned down at her. He was clearly pleased that he was once again bothering her. "Be alone with me, Chère," he began as he took her gloved hand and kissed the back of it, "that' all Remy wishes fo'."

Rogue groaned and turned to rush away. He was impossible!

**That Remy just doesn't give up. Hehehe!**

**As always, thanks for favoriting and leaving reviews!**

**blackberryhunttress - Thanks! And, yes, that would be a good one shot.**

**Rogueslove22 - I have no idea yet. I'm going to really drag a lot of it out soon though.**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! You are a weird fan! I can see where you are coming from. If she was just any old character that wasn't married to Remy, I would probably like her too.  
**


	18. Growing Up

**Hey!**

**I hope everyone had a Happy New Year!  
**

**This chapter is mainly just a bunch of meddling and really a whole lot of nothing. I promise to update again early tomorrow, if I can, to make up for it though.  
**

**The next chapter, after I finish it, will be the coolest one yet! I'll give you guys the preview after you read this one. I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari**

**Chapter 18: Growing Up.**

Rogue finished her homework quickly, but instead of daring to leave the safety of her room, she decided to grab her book and continue reading it. She had a long day. She deserved this alone time, right?

A knock on her door showed that someone believed otherwise.

"Ah said, Ah want to be alone, Cajun!" Rogue yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

"It's Kitty!" Kitty squealed.

Rogue groaned and put her book to the side. "What do you want?"

Kitty attempted to open the door, but it was locked.

Rogue grinned and relaxed on her bed. Maybe she would give up and mind her own business for a while.

Kitty phased through the door. "Your door's lock is, like, broken or something," she said as she tested it from the other side.

"Yeah, something called, being locked," Rogue told her.

Kitty blushed slightly. "Oh." She turned on her heel and faced Rogue. "So how was the big mission? Logan was all about the danger and the mutant power inhibitors or something like that, but I want the _real_ details!"

Rogue raised her eyebrows in question. "Because those details are fake?"

Kitty skipped across the room and bounced onto Rogue's bed beside her. "You spent, like, all day with Remy! There must have been more going on than just the mission."

Rogue shook her head at Kitty in disbelief. "Kitty, do you really believe that the world is all about people hooking up?"

Kitty looked at her in confusion.

Rogue almost sighed. That was a yes.

"I don't think that's all the world is about," Kitty defended herself. "It makes it more interesting though!"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh. This was so perfectly Kitty.

"So?" Kitty pushed. "What happened?"

Rogue sat up and leaned closer to Kitty. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone."

Kitty's eyes lit up with excitement and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

Rogue cupped her hand around her mouth, as though she were going to whisper a secret to Kitty.

Kitty inclined her head to listen.

"Remy and Ah…" Rogue paused for an instant, and then said, "did absolutely nothing because we were kidnapped be people who were trying to do experiments on us!"

Kitty sat back in a huff. "Jeez! So you'll, like, go out with Bobby, but you won't even talk to Remy?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows in confusion at Kitty. "Go out with Bobby? When?"

Kitty folded her arms over her chest. "Like you don't know! Sam told everyone that Bobby asked you out and you said, yes. I bet against Bobby and for Remy, but then you watched that movie with him, and I lost-"

"What?" Rogue said, dropping her friendly behavior with Kitty. "Everyone is in on this?"

Kitty smiled sheepishly. "Did I, like, say that?"

Rogue gave her a warning stare. "Kitty…"

Kitty took a frightened step back. "Okay. Okay!" she pleaded. "Sam, Amara, and I have a small pool going, and we each take bets on who is making progress faster and because you went out with Bobby before you went out with Remy-"

Rogue put her hands up to silence her. "Stop." She thought for a moment about all the wonderful underhanded things the younger X-Men were doing, but what had her head spinning was how anyone could have interpreted the movie she and Bobby watched together as a date. First, it had been open to everyone, right? Second, Remy had crashed and joined them, _and _he sat between them the entire time. Third, Bobby never even bothered to talk to Rogue unless he had to or she was doing something he was interested in. Kitty must have been making all this up. "Kitty, you need to mind your own business."

Kitty pouted. "But… at least tell me what made you choose Bobby over Remy," she whined.

Rogue pushed her toward the door. "Ah didn't pick anyone. Ah don't want either one of 'em!"

Kitty lowered her eyebrows at her. "Oh, yeah? So then, like, what about your movie with Bobby?"

Rogue groaned. "It wasn't a date! We watched a movie together in the den, and Remy was there too!"

Kitty's eyes lit up when hearing this news. "He was? Yay! He really does like you! _And_ Sam can't count the movie if they were, like, _both_ there. He owes me some money!" she turned swiftly and left the room, phasing through the bedroom door instead of wasting the time opening it.

Rogue sighed. Her life was complicated enough without Kitty meddling in it.

A knock on her window made her turn quickly.

Kurt waved to her from outside the window, where he was sitting on a tree branch. He was using his image generator to hide his true blue appearance.

Rogue walked over to the window and opened it. She liked that he always knocked on her door or window instead of just teleporting inside with his power. She knew it was an emergency if he did that.

Kurt slid inside and closed the window behind him. "Rogue, how're you feeling?"

Rogue smiled a little. "You mean besides mah Kitty headache? Doing great, why?"

Kurt shrugged. "You seemed like maybe Gambit was getting to you a little during the debriefing."

Rogue felt herself deflate on the inside. Was she so easy to read? "Ah just spent too much time alone with him."

Kurt looked up at her with concern.

Rogue smiled at him falsely. There was no reason to let him worry. "Ah'm fine. Ah just need some time away from him."

Kurt looked at her with his hologram eyes. "Okay… but you will tell me when you are feeling trapped?" he asked.

Rogue nodded, and then reached a new level of understanding with Kurt. After everything that they had been through together, Kurt must still be waiting for the day she was going to run away. "Wait, are you worried because it's Gambit that's bothering me, or is it because you think Ah might run because of him?"

Kurt didn't answer at first. It was as though he was considering what he should say. He broke eye contact with her. "It's not like this is the first time you've run away from home," he told her.

Rogue smiled at him. It was nice to know that he still cared after everything. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Ah'm not going anywhere," she told him.

Kurt returned her hug. "Good," was all he said.

**Kitty meddling, and a brother's love! Yay! What's all this about Bobby? Where the heck was Remy in this chapter? What is going on?**

**Crisis averted. In the next chapter... Bobby asks Rogue out again. Will she figure out what he's doing this time? Kitty continues meddling. Remy returns and pushes more limits. And Rogue notices a few feelings that she hadn't noticed before, since she has a little time as herself and not as everyone else.**

**As always, thanks for favoriting and reviewing!**

**ithinkimaninja - Remy is a thief. He doesn't know how to not steal things. Mwahahaha! We shall see what his maniacal little brain has floating around in it.**

**Rogueslove22 - We do love Remy! Everything and anything about the man!**

**blackberryhunttress - How could we ever assume that Remy would be up to anything? Hahaha! Wait, this is Remy we're talking about. He's always got something going on! :p**

**DontMessWithAnime - It's not just you. The good ones are always fictional or taken. Darn those men! I'd only have to be chased for a little bit... just a bit... oh who am I kidding, I'll just write about it and lower my expectations of actual men. ;)  
**


	19. Hot Ice

**Happy Sunday everyone!**

**As promised, I finished this chapter early and am placing it up now! Yay!**

**This chapter has a lot of stuff in it to make up for the shortness and limited action in the last chapter.**

**As promised, more Bobby, more Kitty, and *sigh* more Remy *dreamy smile*.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 19: Hot Ice.**

"Rogue!" Bobby called as he caught her in the halls of school.

Rogue had hoped to fly below the radar for the last few weeks of school, but that would have been too much to hope for with Kitty and Bobby bothering her on a constant basis. She stopped and turned to face him.

Bobby pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder. "So, um… I was thinking the other night, and we were missing something when we watched that movie the other night."

Rogue could have slapped herself in the forehead. Why hadn't she continued walking as though she hadn't heard him? It wasn't that he wasn't cute, or that he wasn't quickly developing into a man, or that he was still quite immature; she just didn't want a relationship. Was that so hard to believe?

"We didn't have any ice cream. We should do another movie, and this time we'll go out for ice cream first," Bobby told her.

Rogue was about to tell him that she was going to be busy studying for finals, but she decided that he would be the perfect escape from Remy. He had been bothering her every waking moment at the mansion. She figured she wasn't missing anything by not being able to touch anyone if this was how men reacted to kissing. "Um, sure. When are you free?"

Bobby grinned at her widely. "Really? How about Friday night? Then you won't need to leave the date early to study."

Rogue nodded and turned to walk away. "Okay." She stopped in mid-step when she realized that Bobby had said "date" when referring to their plans. She nearly groaned aloud. Now what had she done? He didn't ask her to go out with him though. Why did he have to be so confusing? He was such a sneaky kid.

()

Kitty burst into Rogue's room, so flustered that she actually opened the door instead of phasing through it. "You're going out on a date with Bobby?"

Rogue didn't even bother to look up from her homework. She needed to get this done. There was one two weeks left of school, and she needed to graduate. "We're just doing another movie," she clarified.

"What because the other one was, like, such a huge hit?" Kitty snapped.

Rogue looked up at her warningly.

"You know he's just trying to steal you away from Remy," Kitty told her.

Rogue closed her homework and sat up to face Kitty. "Kitty, Ah'm not being stolen from anyone, because Ah don't belong to either of them!"

Kitty folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, so you want to be independent. Whatever. Why would you choose Bobby over Remy?"

Rogue stood and began to back Kitty toward the door. "Kitty, Ah'm serious."

Kitty pouted.

Rogue pointed to the door. "Go on."

Kitty turned on her heel in a huff and left the room.

Rogue sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands. Couldn't she just have a normal life?

A knock on her window made her feel better. If Kurt had come to see her she would feel better.

She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up.

Standing outside the window was Remy.

Rogue sighed before opening the window. "Ah have a door," she informed him.

Remy slid into the room. "You told Remy not to use it, 'memba?"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "Ah asked you to knock first," she corrected him.

Remy motioned to the window. "I did."

Rogue shook her head and went back to her bed to do her homework. Maybe if she ignored him he would leave faster.

Remy followed her to the bed and sat on the edge, running his finger up her back instantly. "We should go out Friday night," he told her.

Rogue continued working on her homework. "Ah've got plans."

Remy ran his fingers down her leg from her feet to the back of her knee.

Rogue rolled over to stop him. "Stop touching me!" she ordered.

Remy smirked at her, though not with his usual cockiness. "What' the ice boy have that Remy don', eh?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. "How did you… Never mind. That's none of your business, and we're just friends."

Remy leaned closer to her. "No' what he wants, Chère." He held steady eye contact with his red eyes before looking down at her lips for an instant.

Rogue hopped off the bed instantly. "Oh, no! Ah'm not fallin' for that one again."

Remy laughed at her softly. "Something wrong?"

Rogue stood and faced him. She wouldn't let him get to her. "You know what you're doing."

Remy stood and stepped toward her. "That I do," he told her, using his powerfully charming voice.

Rogue took a tentative step backward. "Remy…" she said warningly. Her tone came out invitingly against her best attempts to sound strong.

Remy smiled at her and came closer to her. "Maybe you don' want to go out Friday night, eh? We can go on Saturday."

Rogue wished she had drained Kitty and gotten her power to phase through the wall. That power would come in so handy so often… "Remy, Ah-"

Remy cupped her face in his gloved hand. "I like when you say my name," he whispered into her hair.

Rogue pushed away from him, and put some distance between them. "Ah said, no, Cajun!"

Remy smiled at her innocently. "I won' hurt you, Chère."

"Would you stop callin' me that? Ah'm not your 'Chère'!" Rogue snapped at him.

Remy's red eyes softened as they looked at her, and Rogue felt her heart jump in her chest. "No' yet," he said.

Rogue was surprised at his sureness. It was as though he already knew the outcome of all this trouble he was going to. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What am Ah going to do with you, Remy LeBeau?"

Remy grinned at her and opened the window, clearly satisfied with whatever had just transpired. "I have a list, but it' in my other pants." He turned and moved out the window and down the tree outside.

Rogue considered cutting the tree down, but decided that would ruin the good thing she and Kurt had going if she did. She closed the window and locked it, not that it would do any good. She felt herself smile when she thought of Remy. She looked up to her mirror and saw that she looked like a pathetic school girl with a crush. She mentally groaned. "_Did Ah absorb Kitty without noticing?_" She went back to her homework.

**Man, that one even gave me chills! Darn that Remy for being so dang hot! Hehehe...**

**Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I added in a little saying from the comics in this one, and there will be more to come.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and especially those who faithfully review for me! You all rock!**

**Chellerbelle - I liked the "Kitty headache". Haha. It made me laugh. Bobby is sneaky. Who would have guessed?**

**blackberryhunttress - I kinda based Kurt off of my brother. I series of unfortunate events (not like those in the book series) led to us being a really close brother and sister and we are just like friends. I figured that Kurt and Rogue would act similar because they were technically friends first and then realized they were related. ;) My friends always had pestering brothers though, so maybe I'm the weird one... Hehehe. I debated on her doing something like that to Kitty. I sure would have. I decided on a different reaction because I was excited about getting to the Remy action. :D I will make sure the next few chapters are well worth your wait then. I'll try to hold Bobby back, but he is just so determined. :p Your reviews will be missed until your return!  
**

**Rogueslove22 - That's an awesome resolution! I wish that had been mine! Yes, Remy is definitely going to be on top of the Bobby/Rogue action. He's already working hard enough to get her attention, he doesn't want to be sharing it with him. Kitty... dang it she is going to be meddling hecka more!**

**DontMessWithAnime - I know! It's so unfair! Don't worry. I can't tell you what he was doing, but I can tell you that he is not with her. Thanks! I try to update as often as I can, and this story is good because it just flows. :D**

**In the next chapter... Logan has another talk with Rogue. Rogue actually goes on a date with Bobby. We get some more insight into Remy's mind. Bobby continues to be sneaky. And there is more Rogue and Remy action!**

**I'll update again tomorrow! It might be in the afternoon though.**


	20. Still No

**Lalala. First week of the year. Lalala.**

**Hey!**

**I'm glad the last chapter seemed to make everyone happy! I liked that one. I like this one more though! This is a really good chapter!**

**Anyway, I am biased, because I wrote the thing. You can decide for yourself!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 20: Still No.**

"Rogue," Logan's gruff voice called from behind her.

Rogue stopped in her tracks. Darn. She had hoped to escape after training. At least it had been Logan who was following her and not Remy. She turned to look at him.

Logan took a breath before speaking to her. Uh, oh. Another "talk" was coming. "Look, I know the Cajun has been givin' ya a lot of crap lately, and I'm proud of the way you're handlin' yourself," he told her.

Rogue raised her eyebrows at him. "Is that it?"

Logan placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "I was gonna stay out of it…"

Rogue felt uncomfortable. Logan wasn't going to tell her not to date someone that she wasn't even interested in dating, was he?

Logan looked at her calmly. That made her even more worried. He must have put a lot of thought into this if he was able to be calm about it. "If you're honest with him, Rogue, it'll make things a whole heck of a lot easier."

Rogue was about to tell him that he had nothing to worry about, and that she wasn't planning on dating Remy, but his words registered before she spoke. "What?"

Logan ran his fingers through his thick black hair. "I'm not tellin' ya what to do one way or another, but men can handle being told no if ya just give 'em a good reason."

Rogue was speechless. A minute ago he sounded like he wanted them to be together and now he was acting as though they shouldn't be. Why did life have to complicate itself further? "Okay," was all she managed to say.

Logan smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "You're gonna be one heck of an adult, kid."

Rogue smiled and hugged him back.

(X)

Rogue sat at the table across from Bobby.

Bobby licked his ice cream, resembling an overgrown child. "So, were you thinking of going to college?"

Rogue looked down at her ice cream. She wished she didn't have to eat it. "Ah don't know yet."

"You know," Bobby began, "if you went to college close to here, you could still live in the mansion while you're in school."

Rogue looked up at Bobby from her ice cream. Maybe she needed to use Logan's advice on all of the men/boys in her life at the moment. "Listen, Bobby, Ah-"

Bobby put a hand up to stop her from saying anything. "Say no more! You want to get out of the mansion. I don't blame you. People are crazy their right now."

Rogue wondered if Bobby could be considered a man. Should she tell him the truth, or should she break it to him easier?

"Anyway," Bobby said, "We should do this more often."

Rogue groaned on the inside. She had so blindly walked into this mess and now she was trying to dig herself out without hurting someone in the process.

(X)

Gambit watched as Bobby and Rogue ate their ice cream. They seemed innocent enough. What mattered more, Rogue didn't seem to be interested in Bobby. He must have done a good job at making her heart race, so she wasn't all that interested in Bobby's boyish charms.

He watched as Bobby's facial expression changed as he spoke to Rogue. His eyes were sparkling and he looked like a desperate puppy looking for attention.

Was that what Rogue wanted? Did she want the child-like, friendly type? He thought he was making progress with her, but she was still pushing him away as strongly as ever.

"_She doesn' wan' dat kid_," Remy convinced himself as he turned to walk away from them. He had seen what he needed to see. His heart was no longer aching inside his chest. She was just being nice. She might not even have known what she had committed to when she accepted his invitation. Hell, who really ever knew what that kid was asking for when he made requests?

"_You gotta step up your game, Remy,_" he thought to himself. "_If tha' damn kid can get 'er to say, yes, then you ain't tryin' hard enough._"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cards. He flipped the top card and read it; the queen of spades. He knew it was a safer bet to say he was going to go for it if the card was lower, but he decided that trying harder for Rogue was a huge gamble that was safer to be tested by the luck of the cards rather than his own foolishness.

He pulled the next card hesitantly. He felt a huge weigh drop off his shoulders when he saw the card, but also felt a surge of nerves flood through his entire body. The king of hearts. He smiled and continued walking toward his motorcycle.

(X)

Rogue sat in the grass outside the mansion. It was no longer safe to be in her room. Kitty was constantly invading to ask about her feelings for Remy and Bobby. It was as though she couldn't hear her when she said she wasn't interested or remember what her power was. She closed her eyes as she leaned against a tree. Logan had them use this area for training before. Most of the X-Men in the mansion would avoid it.

"Rogue!" Bobby said, suddenly coming to sit next to her. "What're you doing all the way out here?"

Rogue shrugged. "Tryin' to get a little peace and quiet," she told him. Her plan had failed.

Bobby smiled. His smile was infectious. "Thanks for hanging out with me last night. We should do it more often."

Rogue wished she could be as rude to Bobby as she was to Remy. She knew that Bobby would take the hint and stop pursuing her. She couldn't bring herself to be that mean to Bobby though. She could snap at him or play around in her usual sarcastic tone, but she couldn't truly be mean to him. Maybe it was because he seemed so young and innocent, and Remy seemed so groan and stubborn and rude.

Bobby sat beside her quietly for a few moments, and then spoke again. "Look, I hate to keep bothering you, but there's a concert coming in a few weeks. I figured since you'd be done with school by then-"

"Ah don't go to concerts, Bobby," she told him honestly, nearly shivering at the thought of what happened at the last concert she attended.

Bobby looked disappointed. "Oh, right. The touching thing…" It seemed as though her power had honestly slipped his mind. "We can do something else," he offered.

Rogue took a breath before speaking to him again. "Bobby," she began, "Ah'm not the type of person ya want to hang out with. Maybe you should-"

"Oops!" Bobby said as he stood up. "I forgot I have homework to do! I'll talk to you soon, Rogue," he said as he darted off.

Rogue groaned and leaned back on the tree again. "_Ah'm startin' to think he's doin' that on purpose_."

"Bravo, Chère," Remy said as he joined her.

Rogue looked up at him, annoyed. As if it wasn't bad enough that Bobby had just come around. "Hi, Swamp Rat."

Remy raised his hands in surrender as he stood before her. "Already? Remy no' even doin' anythin' yet."

Rogue almost laughed, but held it in. She tilted her head with attitude and looked up at him with her deep green eyes. "Yet," she told him.

Remy grinned and took a seat beside her.

Rogue didn't feel like running back to her room. He'd just follow her anyway.

"I was jus' thinkin'…" Remy began.

"And it was such a new feelin' ya just _had_ to come tell me about it?" Rogue asked coolly. She had to admit that it was fun to play with him like that.

Remy seemed to grow more excited as she insulted him playfully. "You're bold for a woman who' in debt to me."

Rogue looked over at Remy quickly. "What?"

Remy smirked at her. How dare he use that smirk? Cocky son of a… "You still owe me a second kiss," he reminded her.

Rogue stood and looked down at him. "Are you completely insane or just stupid?"

Remy looked up at her, looking as seductive as ever. He wore a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt today, and it couldn't be denied that he looked good sitting under that tree. He wasn't reacting to her words, though, which made her mad.

"Ya just don't get it!" Rogue snapped at him. "When we touch, Ah absorb your thoughts, your energy and your personality. Each time Ah've got more and more of you swimming around in mah head!"

Remy grinned at her. "How is that different from any other time?"

Rogue groaned audibly. Nothing she could say would convince him to give up. Unless…he really _did_ have feelings for her. In that case, she could use those to make him stop. She knew enough of his mind to know that he liked her. She wasn't sure how much or how honest his feelings were, though. She had only seen that he was determined to pursue her and that he was sexually attracted to her. Not exactly "I'd do anything for you" material she would be working with. It was worth a try though. "Look. Ah don't want to hurt you, but that's not the only reason Ah don't want to. It keeps me up all night. Ah still have the first boy that touched me when my power first happened trapped in mah mind. It's hurting me more than it hurts you, so if you have any feelings for me at all, you'll leave me alone."

Remy stood and looked down at her seriously. "That' funny, Chère. Those same feelings are the reason I stay."

Rogue looked up at him. Was that her heart pounding against her chest? Was she still that mad at him? Was it because his words were so genuine? She had never felt anything like this before.

Remy smiled a smile that she hadn't seen before, and walked away from her.

Rogue stood still for a long time, trying to understand what had just happened. Every time she pushed him away he pulled closer. Maybe he was serious about wanting to be with her? She shook the thought away. "_Wake up, Rogue. He won't feel the same when he realizes we can't touch… ever._"

**Awwww! I hope everyone likes this one! I spent a lot of time writing it.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed on this story!**

**Rogueslove22 - Yes. Bobby will indeed have to step up his game. Who? Kitty? She wouldn't do anything like that... ;)**

**ONIX-21 - Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! Continue reading and I promise to try not to disappoint you!**

**In the next chapter... Rogue can't get someone's thoughts out of her head, Remy takes a chance that he might not get again, and Logan is a badass as usual. :D  
**


	21. Normal

**Yay! Another chapter! I am aware that this one is being published a bit late tonight. It was a crazy day.**

**So... I have this chapter... and it's... different from the others. This one is another story building chapter, leading into another mission, blah blah blah. The next chapter is going to be good if I can get it to where I want it to be.**

**Anyway, hope everyone is having a good week! I will save my babbling until the end of the chapter!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 21: Normal.**

Rogue passed each of her finals, and had wanted to opt out of walking to get her diploma. Jean and the Professor had insisted that it was a once in a lifetime experience that she need to have. She wasn't excited about the upcoming ceremony the next week. She had convinced herself it would be over quickly.

Logan had been searching endlessly for the culprit behind the operation that Rogue and Remy had run into a few weeks before.

"I'm still runnin' into dead ends on who's behind all the mutant huntin'," Logan informed the X-Men, "but I found a lot more of this crap." He placed vials of clear liquid on the table in front of the group.

Rogue recognized it as the same liquid that was injected into her and her powers were inhibited for hours. It may have seemed frightening to the other mutants in the room, but to Rogue it almost seemed like her only hope at ever knowing what it feels like to touch another human being. In the back of her mind, she entertained the idea of grabbing all the liquid that they could find and storing it until she found someone that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She partially wanted to find whoever was behind this whole thing so she could discover how he had created this wonderf…uh, terrible thing.

Remy noticed her gaze on the vials.

Rogue noticed his looking at her, and turned her attention back to Logan. She wouldn't. She could wait. She could find another way to touch another person.

"Because this junk stops all mutant abilities, trainin'll have two parts from now on: honin' your mutant abilities and learnin' how ta fight without 'em," Logan informed them.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could use Cerebro," Jean stated. "I might be able to track him down."

The Professor smiled kindly to her. "You will one day, Jean. But you're not ready yet."

Jean smiled sadly to him.

"Until then, we do things the old fashioned way," Logan said as he grabbed the vials up and put them in a box.

Henry took the box from him and adjusted his glasses. "I shall conduct a few simple tests to better understand how this was developed. It may give us a better idea of where to start looking."

Logan nodded to him. "Good."

Henry thought for a minute. "Would anyone be willing to allow me to run tests on them while they are under its effects?"

Rogue looked to Henry hopefully. To be able to feel normal for a few hours without being trapped in a cell with Remy and fearing for her life? Of course she would!

Logan nodded to him. "I'll do it. No reason ta scare the kids."

Rogue felt her heart sink into her chest with disappointment. So much for having a chance at feeling normal.

"I don't think that is a good idea. We don't know how long its effect is designed to last. If we should need you for battle, you won't have your abilities to assist you," Henry told him.

Logan scoffed. "Okay, then. Who do you think we can spare?"

Henry turned to Rogue. "If you don't mind, Rogue, I believe you are the best candidate."

Rogue wanted to smile widely and hug Henry out of excitement, but she wouldn't want anyone to think she actually _wanted_ this. She nodded to Henry. "Sure."

Remy looked at Rogue and then looked away. He must have known what she was thinking about. Darn him!

()

Henry took out a syringe with a dose of the serum in it, and gently injected it into Rogue's arm vein. "Prepare for a small stick," he said. He carefully avoided her skin and used gloves to ensure he didn't fall prey to her power before injecting the serum.

Rogue felt as though she could walk on air. She knew what this stuff could do. She knew it would give her at least six hours of a normal life.

Henry placed a bandage over the needle wound and smiled to Rogue. "Well done. Let's give it a few minutes to circulate."

Rogue took off her gloves and looked down at her hands. Now that she had the serum flowing through her blood, her hands seemed perfectly natural to her. Usually they looked like weapons that she couldn't put down, like Logan's claws.

Henry began testing some of the serum in a small dish.

Rogue felt that the serum was wasted. She wondered if anyone would blame her for wishing to use it for her own personal use.

Henry turned to her and held his hand out. "Shall we put the serum to the test?"

Rogue lifted her hand and placed it into his hands. Her skin touched his fur and there was no reaction. She ensured it was working by touching his bare blue palm. Still nothing. It was perfect!

Henry smiled and pulled a pillow out and placed it on the medical table. "Relax here. I'll take a little blood, and you can return to your room for some rest."

Rogue nodded and allowed Henry to take some of her blood. She wondered if the blood being taken would shorten the effects of the serum. She hoped not. She wanted to have a clear understanding of how long the serum would work in her blood. She knew from the guard that she had absorbed that the serum was designed to last for eight hours, but hers hand worn off long before that when they had her in the cell. She needed to know what dose would work for the full eight hours. This would be a good test.

Henry put her blood vials into a holder and bandaged her vein. "Drink this slowly and you can return to your room for as long as you need."

Rogue smiled at him. "Thanks." He would never know that she was thanking him for her for hours of being normal. He probably just thought she was glad to be getting out of the afternoon training with Logan.

()

Rogue smiled as she looked through her closet. She could go out and not worry about who touched her, so she could wear whatever she wanted.

Before she could begin to enjoy her freedom from her power too much, she had another memory:

_I watched as she dropped a sheet of her notes on the ground as she made her way through the bustling sea of high school students. This was my chance! I finally had an excuse to talk to her!_

_I rushed over and grabbed the paper. I could imagine it all in my mind. She would be so grateful, and she'd finally notice me. The captain of the football team; handsome and sweet enough to give her back the notes that she dropped. I would be her hero. She might even be willing to go out with me. It seemed as though everything was going to go exactly as I needed it to for her to finally notice that I exist._

_As I neared her, all of my confidence faded. She was beautiful…but she was also intimidating. I was completely unworthy. I didn't deserve to pick her notes up from the filthy school hallway floor. I didn't deserve to give them back to her. Why would she even consider it as anything more than me being a stalker that followed her around and watched her drop the notes?_

_She stopped at her locker and went to open it. She turned and saw me standing foolishly in the middle of the hallway, looking at her as though she was a goddess fallen from the heavens. "Can Ah help you?" the lovely gothic girl said to me._

_I stupidly held the paper out in front of me. "Paper…yours…was on the floor…" I dribbled out. Why couldn't I just speak?_

_She took the paper and looked up at me with her incredible green eyes. "Thanks," she told me calmly._

_I felt a goofy grin sliding its way across my face. Why was I such a loser around her?_

_She placed the paper in with her other notes, swapped her books in her locker, and closed it back up. "You can go now," she told me, as she turned to walk away. As she turned, she dropped a small silver chain that must have been around her wrist as a bracelet._

_I picked it up from the floor, and was going to call after her to give it back, but I decided to keep it for another time. I could plan a speech for her, and not be such a lame-o the next time I spoke to her. I placed the bracelet into my pocket and walked off to my class. "Yes, Cody, you are smarter than people give you credit for," I thought to myself._

Rogue felt the shirt she was holding slide through her fingers. He _had_ liked her for a long time before he had asked her to dance the night her powers developed. She had wondered where that bracelet had gone. She suddenly didn't feel like going anywhere. She had something that she needed to do. She pulled out her laptop and opened her internet browser. She looked up Cody's parents and found their home phone number. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number. She needed to do this before she thought better of it.

"_Hello?_" a sweet voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hi," Rogue began, "Ah'm an old friend of Cody's and Ah'm coming into town soon. Do you think Ah could talk to him and set up a time to meet?"

"_Ah'm sorry, dear. Cody has been in the hospital with a coma for a long time now,_" the sweet woman answered.

Rogue felt guilt overcome her. A coma! He had been in a coma all this time and she hadn't even thought to find out what had happened to him? She really was a monster!

"_You could always pay him a visit though. They say he can hear people when they talk to him,_" the woman told her.

Rogue felt tears forming behind her eyes. "Thank you. Could you tell me which hospital and the room, please?"

The woman gave Rogue all the information she needed to be able to go see Cody.

Rogue politely ended the conversation and returned to her computer to find trains headed for the area where the hospital was.

"Going for a trip, Chère?" Remy's voice came without any warning.

Rogue nearly jumped from her seat. "Ah told you to knock first!" she snapped as she turned toward him.

Remy looked past her to the laptop screen. "Louisiana? You home sick?"

Rogue closed the lid to the laptop so he couldn't see anything else. "Ah'm busy right now, Gambit."

Remy smirked at her. "Mad at me, Chère?"

Rogue stood and pushed him toward the door. "Leave me alone, Swamp Ra-"

Remy turned and stopped her before they reached her door. "What if I help you get to Louisiana?"

Rogue stopped pushing him. She didn't really have the money for a train ticket, and she didn't know if she wanted to chance stow-awaying on her own. "Ah'm listening."

Remy smiled down at her. He was clearly satisfied that she was giving him a chance to help her. He was sure that she was going to only give him this one chance, so he needed to take it now.

**Oh... Remy taking the bull by the horns. Guess he really was a little tripped up by her going out on a date with Bobby, huh?**

**Well, we'll just have to wait until the next chapter to see what he does. We'll also get to see how Rogue reacts to seeing Cody for the first time in so long and it's the return of Pyro! As dirty as he is. Not that I don't like Pyro, he's just dirty. :p Great accent though. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be good. Oh, and there will probably be mention of she-who-shall-remain-unnamed. ;)**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviews and favorites this story!**

**clueless c - Yay! a new reviewer! Thanks for taking the time to let me know what you think! I hope you keep giving me feedback and you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Rogueslove22 - Bobby is a stinker! He knows what he's doing and he's playing the innocent little boy act! Wise in his situation, considering he has the younger thing going for him. Anyway, more of him and his craftiness later. And Remy... oh, Remy is going to start stepping his game up very soon. Mwahahaha!  
**


	22. Cody

**Another day. Another chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 22: Cody.**

Rogue sat in the train car as it sped over the tracks. She hadn't even given thought to the fact that she was alone with Remy. She was focused on what she was going to say to Cody. She owed him an apology, weather he was awake to hear it or not.

"So where we goin', Chère?" Remy asked her as he shuffled his cards.

Rogue looked out the door of the car. "Ah thought you had business of your own here?"

Remy smiled. "I do."

Rogue looked over to him with attitude. "Then why do you need to be in mine?"

Remy let out a soft laugh. "Have it your way, Chère."

Rogue turned away from him. "Ah really wish you'd stop calling me that," she mumbled beneath her breath.

()

Rogue felt her heart beating faster as she stepped up to the hospital. To her surprise, Remy had left her alone. He said he was going to finish his "business" and that they would meet back up later. Part of her wondered if he was around there somewhere, watching her in hiding. She ignored her imagination and went into the hospital.

She made her way up to the room where Cody was staying. She felt horrible as she slowly opened the door and came upon the sight of the sad young man looking as though he was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed.

Rogue snuck over to his bedside. She looked down at his innocent face. She new this man. He would have been graduating right now. He would have been on his way to a football scholarship to a good college. He would have grown up, married, gotten a job as a business executive and had three kids. She knew all of his daydreams, his memories, his wishes, and his life. She knew everything. He didn't deserve this.

She tried to say something, but her voice caught in her throat. This was all her fault, and no amount of apology was going to make this right.

She forced herself to calm down. She had to do this. There was nothing else she could do. "Hi, Cody…" she managed to push out. Her voice was shaky and unsure. She hated herself more and more with ever second that she saw the blonde hair falling over his creamy face. "Ah'm…really sorry. Ah know nothin' Ah say could ever make up for what happened, but Ah would have stopped it if Ah had the ability to…"

Cody stirred.

Rogue didn't know much about the medical understanding of comas, but she was pretty sure that the people weren't supposed to move. "Cody?" she said as she came closer to him.

Cody lay, unmoving again.

Rogue wondered if she had imagined it, or if he was finally regaining his life force. She waited a few minutes in the room. "Ah don't think you'd like me anymore. Ah'm a mutant now. That was mah power, when Ah absorbed your life force, abilities, and even your psyche. There hasn't been a day go by that Ah haven't felt you inside mah head." She thought that telling him about her would make her feel better, but it wasn't doing anything of the sort. She felt more like she was justifying what had happened, rather than taking responsibility. "Ah'll come back to visit you again. Ah don't know if you'd actually want me to, but…Ah want to make sure you make it through this."

Cody didn't move, and the only sound in the room was his breathing and the beep of his heart monitor.

Rogue stood up straight and looked down at him. "Ah wish Ah had noticed you before that party," she told him. She turned and made her way out of the room and walked, defeated, out of the hospital. She didn't get the closure that she was hoping for. She realized now that there was a chance that she never would.

()

"Gambit," John, Pyro, said as he approached him.

Remy looked at him with his red eyes. "John. Following me for a reason?" he asked.

John smiled at him. "Come on! If ya didn't want me ta folla ya, then you shouldn't have left your letter for your divorce finalizing in your room," he said, waving a piece of paper in front of him.

Remy took the paper from him. "It wasn't on purpose."

John smiled at him. "Done with the sheila, huh? And here Oi thought ya were crazy about her?"

Remy looked down at the piece of paper. Everything had been taken care of. He couldn't just leave Belladonna hanging after everything that happened. It wasn't her fault. He wasn't going to leave things unfinished. Now they were finished. This would be his last trip to Louisiana. He was going to be the leader of the Thieves' Guild by reputation only from that day forward.

"Unless that isn't the same sheila…" John said. He clearly knew what he was talking about.

Remy looked to John and then away. "I had to fix things."

John shrugged. "You're too noble for a thief."

Remy laughed a little. "That I am." He handed John back his wallet.

John took his wallet back and couldn't hide the surprise on his face. "All right. Oi have a job that Oi could use some help on, if you're interested…"

Remy smirked at him. "What kind of job?"

()

Rogue sat on a bench, waiting for Remy. Honestly, she wasn't waiting as much as she was thinking. She had hurt Cody. She had really hurt him. His life would never be the same because of her. Maybe her power was her punishment. Maybe it was supposed to keep people away from her to keep them safe. She felt a few tears rolls down her cheeks as the thought hit her. It was irrational and unfair, but it was brought on by guilt and her self-loathing.

Remy slid into the seat beside her. "How was you're day, Chère?"

Rogue wiped her tears away quickly, hoping that he hadn't seen. "Just perfect. How was your 'business'?" she asked, looking him in the face.

Remy smiled. "Productive," he answered. His expression changed, and he pushed her hair from her face. "What' wrong, Chère?"

Rogue stood and moved toward the train station. "Ah'm just ready to go home."

Remy watched after her for a moment, and followed her.

()

Remy watched Rogue as she sat in the train car. She had been quiet for far too long. She hadn't even rolled her eyes at him when he would say something. Whatever she had done in Louisiana had really affected her. He knew he should have followed her to make sure she was all right.

Rogue looked out of the car and her eyes were glossed over with tears.

Remy moved to sit next to her. He looked at her seriously. He couldn't play with her and make this better. He should have never helped her come here. He should have found out what she was doing before he offered. She would have just found her own way here anyway, though. "Rogue?"

Rogue looked at him, and then looked away quickly. She should have known better than to assume she could hide her feelings from him. He had spent far too much time learning about her.

"What happened, Chère?" Remy asked her smoothly.

Rogue didn't look at him. Her lower lip trembled as though she were holding back sobs. Her eyes filled with tears that she refused to let fall. "It's nothing…" she squeaked out.

Remy drew closer to her. "You don' have to lie to me."

Rogue stared forward at nothing in particular. She must have been trying so hard not to cry in front of him.

Remy leaned closer to her, and whispered, "Tell me…"

Rogue let one tear stream down her cheek. It was all she needed to break down. "Ah went to see the first boy Ah touched with mah power," she struggled to say without sobbing. "He's in a coma! There's nothin' Ah can say to fix this. There's nothin' Ah can do. Ah'm helplessly trapped in this power and damned to be alone forever!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped off her chin.

Remy was surprised that she had actually opened up. She had built such a strong wall to keep him out that it was alarming to know that she was telling him her feelings, for once. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. He hoped this wasn't pushing her too fast. "That' no' your fault, Rogue. You couldn' control it."

Rogue turned and curled herself up into his chest. She let her tears fall down freely and placed her face to his chest.

Remy was alarmed by her reaction at first, but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her. This might have been the first of many times he would hold her like this, or it might have been the only time he would be able to hold her like this. Either way, he was going to eat this up while he could. "You don' have to be alone forever, Chère," he told her. "I won' let that happen."

**I had a bunch of stuff written here and accidentally hit the back button, so it is all gone! It was just some babble about how hot Remy is though... Hehehe. Remy...**

**Ahem! Anyway, The next chapter is underway and I will have it up as soon as I can. Hehe.**

**Thanks again to everyone who favorited and reviewed!**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! I thought that was a good touch! Hehe.**

**Rogueslove22 - He totally would do something like that! He's such a player! He knows what he's doing. Mwahahaha!**

**DontMessWithAnime - I have been very busy! I've been a writing fiend on this story! I hope it stays that way! Hehehehe!**

**clueless c - Yes! That was something Evolution didn't cover, so I made it up to fit with the other storylines. Hehe. **

**ONIX-21 - I'm glad you like it. Hehehe! He's so sneaky! Just wait until the chapters to come! It's going to be awesome!  
**


	23. Graduation

**Okay, so... there was some glitch on FanFiction that made the last two chapters of the story unreadable for a little while. It's apparently fixed now, so I don't feel so bad putting this one up here.**

**After that last epic chapter, hahaha, this chapter might seem a little strange. There will be fireworks in the next chapter though. Just so you all know.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting!**

**Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 23: Graduation.**

Rogue sat in her room, writing in her journal. Graduation was the next day, and she had a lot of catching up to do.

Her window opened and someone slipped inside. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Hello, Gambit," she said as though she didn't care that he had just let himself in, through her locked bedroom window, without so much as a knock or a warning pebble tossed at the window frame.

Remy sat on her bed next to her and grinned. "You' no' happy to see me? And I even brought a gift…" he laid a single red rose on top of her journal.

Rogue lifted the rose and looked at it thoughtfully. He was trying to be romantic now? What happened to him torturing his way into her life? He had been nicer to her since the little emotional meltdown she had on the train ride home, though. She wondered if his whole opinion of her had changed now.

"You don' like it?" Remy asked his voice as smooth as a caress.

Rogue looked at him with lowered eyelashes. "Ah was just wonderin' what made me rose worthy suddenly?"

Remy leaned closer to her and grinned. "You' always rose worthy, Chère."

Rogue looked up at him for an instant and then handed the rose back to him. "Thanks, but no thanks. Give it a girl who's interested."

Remy chuckled lightly. "You tryin' to say you no' interested now?"

Rogue looked at him seriously. "Ah never was, Gambit!"

Remy grinned at her. "You in denile?"

Rogue groaned audibly. "Ah should have never gone with you to Louisiana."

Remy laughed a little. "Which time?"

Rogue pushed him off her bed. "That's enough, Cajun. Time for you to go."

Remy chuckled and moved toward the window. "I' got an appointment anyway."

Rogue's bow furrowed in confusion. "An appointment?"

Remy saluted her effortlessly as he moved out of the window and into the tree. "Gotta go to work sometime, Chère."

Rogue walked over to the window and closed it while watching him climb down the tree simply. She sighed. "You need to stop callin' me that."

()

Logan knocked on Rogue's doorframe. The door was open, as it had been since Remy had climbed out her window. He was no where to be found, and that left her alone.

"Come in," Rogue said as she sat up straight on her bed.

Logan walked into the room and took a seat next to her on her bed. He was rubbing his hands together. "You ready for graduation?" he asked without looking her in the eye.

Rogue shrugged. "Sure, I guess. The hard part is over now, right?"

Logan smiled and looked to her with pride. "You know, I'm glad I got t' see how great you turned out."

Rogue smiled widely at him. "Ah'm glad you were here for it."

Logan cleared his throat. "Okay. Well, I came in her t' talk t' ya about somethin'."

Rogue prepared herself to listen to what he had to say. After all the talks about men, she was sure this one would be something along the same lines.

"Actually…" Logan shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I need t' talk t' ya about the Cajun."

Rogue wasn't prepared for that one. "O….Kay? What about him?"

Logan scratched the back of his head nervously. It always seemed strange to see Logan shaken by father-child like talks even though he could slice a person in half and think nothing of it. I just… see how he's lookin' at ya, and I thought…"

Rogue's eyes narrowed as she tried to piece together what Logan was saying before he said the words himself.

"He doesn't seem like the most trustworthy guy in the world, but maybe he ain't so bad under his messy past, so…" Logan continued.

Rogue suddenly came to a realization. "What? You're not here to take _his _side are you?"

Logan lifted a hand to motion for her to calm down. "I ain't sayin' ya got t' love the guy, hell, ya don't even got t' like him. I'm just sayin' ya should treat him like a teammate."

Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he blind? He even mentioned himself that he noticed that way that perverted swamp rat looked at her. "What? Ah do treat him like a teammate. Ah wouldn't let a teammate treat me the way he does!" she attempted to justify herself.

Logan put his hands up in surrender. "I'm not tryin' t' tell ya what t' do, I'm just sayin'…"

Rogue stood up and glared down at him. "What did that filthy Cajun say to you? It must have been good to get you in here. Ah've seen his thoughts, Logan. He's not as amazing as everyone thinks he is." She folded her arms over her chest and stood firmly. She would not be moved on this issue.

Logan stood and placed his hands on Rogue's shoulders. "I'm not tellin' ya that he's a good guy. I'm just sayin' that sometimes men like him are only in it for the chase."

Rogue had to process what he said. A minute ago it sounded as though he was trying to push them together, and now it sounded like he wanted her to ditch him. "So… you don't want me to be with him?"

Logan took a quick breath. "I want you t' make your own choice… one way or another."

Rogue smiled at him. It was nice that _someone_ wanted her to make her own decisions. "Well… thanks."

Logan smiled at her. "I love ya, kid."

Rogue knew his words were true. He had always been there for her. Even when the X-men had first met her, he had been gentle with her. He was one of the people in her life that she could honestly say those words back to and mean them. "Ah love you too."

Logan hugged her and left her room, looking accomplished but still uncomfortable.

()

Rogue hated the long ceremony. She sat waiting for her name to be called. She wanted to sprint across the stage and grab her diploma and run off, but she forced herself to remain at a steady pace and pose for Jean's excessive photos.

She quickly changed after the ceremony was over, as she made her way out the back of the school, instead of the front. She was tired of all these people that she would never see again.

"Oi!" a voice called out from her left.

Rogue turned to see Pyro standing close enough to spit on and coming closer. She prepared herself for a fight. At least Logan's training was worth it today.

Pyro raised his hands in surrender. "Oi'm not here t' foight ya. Oi'm just lookin' for me boy," he told her.

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. "You're boy?"

"Yeah," Pyro said in his thick Australian accent. "When Oi can't foind 'im, it's usually 'cause he's chasin' your tail."

Rogue took his explanation to be genuine. "Ah don't know where he is. He's been gone a while."

Pyro shrugged. "It was worth a try." He turned and began walking away.

Rogue watched him for a second before tacking a step to walk the other direction. She decided that asking Remy questions wasn't going to get her anywhere, so she stopped and turned back to Pyro. "Wait!"

Pyro turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "Yeah, shiela?"

Rogue hesitated, but only for an instant. "Mind if Ah ask you somethin'?"

**Oooohh... Rogue, not a good idea to dig into Gambit's past. Aren't his memories enough for you? Yikes! See what I mean? There's going to be a lovely mess in the next chapter.**

**As always, thank you all for favoriting and reviewing!**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks!**

**clueless c - Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I try to update one chapter every day. Sometimes I'm a little late because of work and stuff, but I try. ;) I wish Evolution would have touched on a lot more than it did. It left everything shrouded in mystery. Not a bad thing, but still... John is up to now good as usual. Hahaha! But I'll let you read that for yourself.**

**Rogueslove22 - Yes! How sweet it is! I love romantic Remy!**

**chrisXwolf - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story. I wanted to show that Rogue didn't just magically forget about Cody, the way Evolution made it seem, and that she is trying to grow up and face her problems and her past. Hehe. Good, no?**

**In the next chapter... Rogue has some information, and Remy comes back to put the moves on her, only to be knocked back. Story of his life, right? What if he told Rogue the truth, though? Also, Bobby and Remy have a little... talk. Until then! Please leave me nice reviews to read before posting the next chapter! :D  
**


	24. The Truth

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this time! I was without internet for a while, and typing this kind of genius chapter on my cell phone would have been a crime!**

**Be prepared for some tears, yall.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 24: The Truth.**

Kurt climbed into Rogue's window and smiled at her. "Okay. I told Kitty that you are dating Bobby. She'll be mad for a few days, but she'll be back," he told her.

Rogue grinned at him. "Ah really only need a few days of peace anyway."

Kurt shrugged. "I understand. Kitty can get under my skin too."

Rogue nodded. "It's not just her. It's everything. Ah just need time to think."

Kurt took her hand and smiled at her. "Take your time, Rogue. You'll figure everything out."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks."

()

Remy slid into Rogue's room and looked around. He knew she was in there. Was she hiding from him?

Rogue exited her bathroom, wearing just a towel and her hair still damp. She noticed him and ducked back behind the bathroom doorframe. "Dang it, Swamp Rat! Can't you just knock?"

Remy grinned widely. He hadn't intended to walk in on her like that, but he wasn't going to complain about it either. "Maybe you jus' no' hear me?"

Rogue glared at him. "You lyin' son of a… nevermind! Just get out!"

Remy sensed harshness in her voice that hadn't been there before. Yes, she would be mad at him for this, but she had an anger that went beyond that. "You mad at me, Chère?"

"Ah'm about to come out there and show you the answer to that one," she snapped at him.

Remy turned to face the wall. "So go behind you' wall and get dressed. No harm, no foul, eh?"

Rogue hesitated for a moment but quickly skipped over behind the cover of her closet doors. She shuffled to dress quickly.

"You even gone ask me 'bout my trip?" Remy asked her.

Rogue scoffed as she exited her closet. "You wouldn't answer me straight anyway," she stated. She moved toward the door without sparing a single glance at him.

Remy quickly leapt in front of her and blocked the door. "Leaving so soon, Chère?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. "Ah told you to stop callin' me that!"

Remy felt as though Rogue's words had slapped him. Yes, she had said those same words before, but this time there was a cruelty to her voice that he wasn't used to. "What' wrong, Rogue?"

Rogue frowned at him. "Move, Cajun," she warned him.

Remy lowered his eyebrows at her. "You' confusin' me."

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. How was your trip? Steal anything good, hurt anyone innocent… talk to your wife?" she said the last words as though they could cut him, and that she wanted them to.

Remy was shocked by what she said. Has she read his memories? No, she would have seen the whole story if that was the case. She had gotten that information from somewhere. He would be sure to properly thank whoever it was. "Who tol' you that?"

Rogue tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows at him. "Surprised that Ah know?"

Remy shook his head slightly at her. "You don' know everythin', Rogue."

Rogue stood straight, showing that she was ready to fight. "I don't need to know everythin' to know that you were leadin' me on! What _was_ your game anyway? You need mah powers for somethin' again? Ah'd think you wouldn't have much trouble with that rival guild anymore since you're married to one of them!"

Remy put his hands to show that he was innocent. He thought about holding her by her shoulders, but she was angry enough. "That didn' stop them the first time," he said without thinking. Damn…

Rogue's eyes widened. "You were married when you asked me to help you save your father?" If she wasn't mad before, she was then.

Remy scrambled to find words. What could he say? What would make this right? "I didn' do anythin' that was wrong," he said, realizing too late that those were the complete wrong words to use at the moment.

Rogue's jaw dropped at him.

Remy felt as though he had just cut the wrong wire while disarming a bomb. Now he just had to wait for it to explode. "Wait… let me explain…"

Rogue took a step around him, toward the door. "Ah'm done with your lies!"

Remy blocked her and moved close to her face. "So let me try the truth!"

Rogue pushed him back. "You don't know the meaning of the word!"

Remy leaned against the door. "You can take the truth!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her glove off. He held her hand inches from his face. "Take it! I can' hide it from your power!"

Rogue pulled her hand back. "Ah don't want you in my head, Remy!"

Remy vulnerably held his hands out in front of him. "Then let me explain!" he argued. He wasn't going to let her storm off. He could handle whatever she threw at him. She'd have to drain him to get past him.

Rogue folded her arms over her chest and didn't give him the grace of looking at him. "Fine! Make it fast."

Remy exhaled. "Okay. I _was_ married. I'm not anymore."

Rogue seemed to soften slightly, but it was impossible to tell if it was because she believed him, or if she was just twisting her anger into sadness.

"We were friends as kids, an our guilds married us as a truce. I took off to join Magneto and they kidnapped my father. That' when I needed your help. Be- She didn' help me," he explained, purposefully avoiding the use of Belladonna's name. He didn't need to make this worse. "After you helped me free my father, I returned to my life as da leader of da tieves' guild. My ex-wife' brother challenged me to a duel because he was jealous. I won, an da assassins exiled me. Our divorce was finalized when we took our last trip to Louisiana. Dis looks bad, but it' all a misunderstanding."

Rogue looked as though she was thinking about what he had said. He knew she was thinking about whether or not she should believe him.

Remy decided to continue because she wasn't responding. "I shouldn' have led you on when I needed you to save my father, but I-"

Rogue put her hand up to silence him. "You did what you had to. Ah just… can't do this…"

Remy looked at her worriedly. He wondered if his face was giving away his fears.

Rogue took a breath and continued. "Ah let myself pretend that this was real, but Ah was wrong. Ah should have never believed that you were actually… Never mind." She looked up at him with those deep green eyes. They held so much confusion and pain. Remy hoped he hadn't caused all of it and that he could do something to make it all go away. "Ah'm not ready for all this. Ah… need you to stop being nice to me. Ah need you to stop touching me, and playing your little games, and… everything else you do. Just ignore me unless we're on a mission together…"

Remy felt her words like a kick in the chest. She was serious.

Rogue looked away from Remy for an instant and then looked up at him with deep determination. "Do we have an understandin'?

Remy looked at her eyes. He saw exactly what he didn't want to see. She didn't want him. She was done with this. He was watching all of his hard work fall away as though it had never happened. He could have walked out of the room and she wouldn't have followed. He could have jumped out her window and she wouldn't have cared. He could disappear and she wouldn't even look for him. This was the end of the line. He should just give up with the terrible position he was in. That wasn't Remy LaBeau though. He took her gloved hand in his and kissed the back on it kindly. "You' forgive me one day, Chère," he told her while looking at her with a serious look that took everything he had to hold, "and I' be right here when you do." He turned and walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him. It would be a good idea to give her some time to consider everything. None of this could be considered his fault. It was just his horrible luck that all of this happened. He would need to know who he had to kill for telling Rogue about Belladonna after he was just starting to make progress with her.

**That stubborn Cajun. He's never going to give up. That is all part of his charm though!**

**Thanks again to everyone who favorited this story and review it, especially those of you who review each one! You guys rock!**

**Rogueslove22 - I know what you mean! Don't ask friends unless you really want to screw things up. Especially not Remy's friends. What was Rogue thinking?**

**blackberryhunttress - Thanks for reviewing each chapter as you read it! I loved reading each review! I'm glad everything in this story is seeming to flow well. The next few chapters might be a little rocky. We'll see what I can do about it though.**

**In the next chapter, Bobby returns for another attempt with Rogue, Remy continues to try to win Rogue's heart while staying away from her hating him, and Logan gives Remy some words of advice. Yikes! Possibly a mission in the chapter after that. We'll see.**

**As always, be kind, please review!  
**


	25. Rain

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this! I've been really busy lately.**

**Anyway, this chapter made my heart start beating faster as I read it over. You have been warned!**

**Enough of me jabbering.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 25: Rain.**

"Rogue!" Bobby said as he caught up to her after one of Logan's training sessions.

Rogue turned to face him. She had done a good job of avoiding him and Remy for the past few days, but it couldn't last forever. "Hey, Bobby," she said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

Bobby smiled at her with his boyish charm. "So, I was thinking about how we haven't been out since we got ice cream, and I was thinking we should try the movie idea again. Just us this time," he told her.

Rogue looked around to see if anyone around would be able to save her. Where was Kitty when she actually needed her? "Ah… don't know Bobby, Ah'm just-"

"Rogue!" Kitty called as she joined them. Finally! Kitty's meddling was working to her advantage. She gave a sneaky glance to Bobby and then turned to Rogue. "I, like, forgot that we were hanging out today! It looks like you forgot too," she said while glancing at her from the corner of her hazel eyes.

Rogue knew that they had not planned on hanging out, but she would take whatever she had to if it meant she could walk away from her current situation. "Ah guess Ah did!" she said, playing along. "Ah guess we should get changed."

Kitty smiled and nodded excitedly.

Bobby lowered his eyebrows in question at Kitty's behavior.

Rogue looked to Bobby. "Ah'll have to talk to you later, Bobby."

Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm and began pulling her toward the mansion.

Bobby called after them. "Well, think about it!"

Rogue waved to him over her shoulder and moved with Kitty to the mansion. "Thanks," she said kindly.

Kitty shrugged. "No problem. I, like, kind of have my own reasons."

Rogue looked at her warningly.

Kitty put her hands up in defense. "What? It's not what you think!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It never is."

Kitty grinned and followed her into the mansion. "I was actually, like, hoping we could go out to a movie tonight."

Rogue looked at her with confusion. Kitty _always_ had an angle. She needed to find out what it was. She decided she was being paranoid and that Kitty honestly did just need someone to hang out with. She was the social butterfly of the group. "Ah think Ah should really-"

"I'll pay!" Kitty instantly coaxed. She must have really been desperate.

Rogue knew she was going to regret this. "Okay."

Kitty squealed in excitement. "Yay! I'll, like, see you in the garage in an hour?"

Rogue sighed as she looked up to the clouds that had suddenly decided to release their rain. Most of the other X-Men rushed into the mansion, but she stood in the rain for a moment, feeling its soft caress. The rain. It was a beautiful thing. It could touch her. It could touch her all it wanted. She didn't have to worry about hurting the rain. She smiled slightly as she took in the wonderful cool feeling of the drops on her face. This was the closest she would ever get to feeling someone's touch without fear of draining away their very being. This moment was wonderful.

()

Remy sat in the tree, out of the reach of the rain, except the few stay drops that made their way through the leaves and landed across his skin and clothing. He looked down at how happy Rogue was, standing alone in the rain. Did she like to be alone? She couldn't. She read too many novels about love and romance for her to want to be alone forever. She would have to come around eventually. He wished he could have heard what she was going to answer Bobby with. He needed to know if it was just him. Did she just not want him? Was she never going to tire of rejecting him? Would they be trapped in this chase forever? No. She would find someone else long before that would ever happen. The Drake kid seemed to be making progress, and he didn't even have anything going for him.

"The whole tieves' guild'd be laughin' at you right now, Remy," he told himself silently. He wiped away a drop of water from his face. "Go ahead an' pretend dat's da rain. It' no' you cryin' because she takes everythin' wit her when she goes."

He continued to watch Rogue as she danced through the rain to get into the mansion. Why couldn't he just walk away? He should have known that he was in over his head. He should have never come here. It was so much better when he was lying in bed next to a warm body and imagining it was her. He could have passed over her like a daydream if he had never actually spent any time with her. It was too late now. He knew it… more than anything else that he had learned in his life… he knew he wouldn't be able to get over this. Worse yet, of all the things in the world that he was and that he could be the one thing that he wished to be more than anything at the moment… was the rain.

()

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. The way her jeans hugged her butt and her shirt clung to her figure was perfect. She shook her head to push back her thoughts. "Darn him!" she groaned beneath her breath. Remy's psyche was still within her. She hated this! Even when she avoided him physically, he was still there!

She moved away from the mirror in the bathroom and grabbed a handheld mirror to do her makeup. She began putting on her eyeliner and she caught the sight of her eyes. She was mesmerized by their slight sparkle, their solid green color, their-

Rogue pushed the mirror away and grabbed her head. "Get out of mah head!" she said aloud.

"_Maybe she wouldn't hate me so much if I…_"

Rogue pushed Remy's memory aside. "Ah'd still hate you! Stop it! Please, stop it!" She curled into a ball on her floor beside her bed and closed her eyes. "Ah'm Rogue…" she whispered to herself. "Ah'm Rogue…" she repeated, feeling her own psyche taking over finally. She took a deep breath to calm herself. Why couldn't she just be left alone?

"You don' have to be alone forever, Chère," Remy's voice escaped her lips. "I won' let that happen…" Rogue clasped her hand over her mouth. Going out tonight was going to be a bad idea. If she couldn't get a hold of herself, she would be like this the entire time.

"Ah'm Rogue," she told herself. "Mah friends are Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Amara…" She stopped her thought process for a moment and then considered something. She thought about Remy, pushing aside his thoughts on himself, and tried to decide what _she_ thought of him. She knew him, from his point of view. Maybe that was why he kept creeping into her mind. She was allowing him to be there by siding with _his_ psyche. She needed to have her own opinion of the perverted womanizer. She sighed. "Maybe… Ah don't hate you…" she said with a smile.

()

Kitty waved to Rogue from inside the garage. "You came!"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah said Ah would." She was feeling better bout going to see this movie now.

"Okay, so, like, I found a drive in movie! It plays old movies and we can go and sit on a blanket and watch!" Kitty said with excitement.

"Sounds like fun to me," Rogue tried to make her words sound true. She actually was just happy to be getting out of her room. Tonight, she was going to enjoy herself, as herself.

Kitty drove to the movie with Rogue in the seat next to her.

Rogue became a little worried when Kitty let her choose the music. She dismissed her fears because she was determined to have a good time tonight. Her dismissal was proven to be a downfall when they reached the drive in movie.

Kitty parked the car and raced to the other side of the car and pulled Rogue out before locking the doors quickly.

"Mah purse is in there," Rogue told her.

Kitty grinned and began pushing her away from the car. "You won't need it. I'm paying, remember?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows in confusion. Were they late for the movie? She looked around and saw two blankets on the ground with soda cans and snack food on them. "You already set this up?" she asked, falling deeper into confusion by the second. How had she managed to do all this while getting ready and driving over here… Oh no!

"This one's yours!" Kitty giggled as she pushed Rogue onto a blue blanket.

Rogue looked around, trying to see if there was anyone else around. She didn't see anyone yet. "Kitty, if you-"

Kitty gasped. "Like, oh, wow! Is that Lance and Remy?"

Rogue looked in the direction Kitty was gazing quickly. She should have known! "Kitty!" she snapped angrily.

Kitty stood and waved to the two. "Over here guys! You can, like, sit with us!"

Rogue considered running home, but it would be a long run. She wouldn't let this ruin her night. Kitty had tricked her. She hadn't been so worried because she was getting away from Bobby asking her out again. She would just ignore everything that was happening. She would have a good time.

Remy slid onto the blue blanket with Rogue. He seemed calm enough. Maybe he wouldn't make this hard.

Kitty giggled as she spoke to Lance on the red blanket.

Rogue rolled her eyes. She had planned this whole thing. She wasn't saving her from Bobby, she was pushing her into Remy! Darn her.

**I know. Another cliffhanger. The next chapter is already under way.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and especially those of you who have reviewed!**

**blackberryhunttress - I don't know for sure. I think I am going to have Remy and Bobby have a talk before I have Logan and Remy have a talk now though. It seems to fit better that way. There will be a line from the comics in there also. Hehehe. And yes, this story is becoming heartbreaking. It'll get better soon. :D**

**DontMessWithAnime - You're very welcome. I don't want her in here either, honestly. I hope this chapter made you go "Aww!" as well. I even wrote the thing and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I hope you liked the other short burst of Remy thinking as well. I kinda like putting that in here. :D**

**stackles - Glad to see a new reader! I'm glad you like my story so far! I really do work hard on it. My next chapter is already started, I just need the time to sit down and finish it off before updating again. Hehe. Let me know what you thought of this one as well!**

**Rogueslove22 - I hate when that happens! I leave a blank document on my uploaded chapters always in case I need to update while I am out of town or away from my computer for long periods of time. It sucks when it deletes itself because it ran out of time though. Oh, yeah! I'm making Rogue run so Remy will chase her. Hehe. Though, you probably caught that from this chapter already. :p That's what Remy is good at. Among other things... Anyway, the next chapter they will be back on good terms... if that isn't giving too much away. It'll be sweet. Also, prepare to see Remy jealous! I don't know when, but it will happen.**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Another new reader! Yay! I'm glad you like my story so far! Gambit is freaking awesome and my favorite X-Man. He's just so cool! Not to mention he is so hot and freaking romantic as everything and has an accent... Yes, Gambit must be loved. ;)**

**clueless c - Sorry about no Logan yet. This chapter got long on me quick. It was 5 pages in word. I had to cut it down a bit. Also, I might put a talk with Remy and Bobby in before the Logan and Remy talk. Still, there will be more Logan in the next chapter regardless. Hehehe.**

**XxPiotr's GirlxX - I'm so glad you like it! And you are another new reader! Yay! Exciting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Keep reading and letting me know what you think!**

**ALLREMS - I actually wasn't going to write how the talk with John and Rogue went, but now I think I shall. I'll put it in a flashback. Remy and John will be talking about what he needed help with in a later chapter, so no worries about that one. ;) In the next few chapters, Rogue is going to forgive Remy and they will be back on good terms, so it'll all be good. Hehe. Glad you're still reading and liking my story!  
**


	26. No    Maybe

**What? You mean Zari didn't fall into an alternate universe where she isn't able to update anymore?**

**Fear not! I have returned from the horrible alternate universe without internet to bring you the Romy-est chapter this story has seen so far! Not to mention Kitty meddling involved! Mwahahahaha!**

**I seriously couldn't help myself with this chapter. Hehehe. Also, it is a bit longer than the other chapters, but I'm sure you guys don't mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 26: No… Maybe.**

The movie started and they all watched the beginning. The movie was The Philadelphia Story.

Kitty and Lance stopped paying attention to the movie after only the first few minutes and quickly began whispering sentences to each other.

Rogue ignored them and tried to focus on the movie. She decided after a little while, that this whole idea wasn't so bad. This might have even been a good date… if she wasn't there with a traitor that called herself a friend and the man that nearly had her fooled into thinking someone would love her.

Remy looked up at the screen without ever once attempting to speak to her. Rogue snuck a glance at him. He was good looking, sexy, relaxed… No. She wouldn't let herself think of him like that.

Rogue focused her eyes on the screen. She didn't hate him. That's why it hurt so much when she found out that he was married. Even if what he said about the marriage was true, he had still lied to her before. He was flirting with her when he asked for her help rescuing his father, she didn't care what he said.

About a third of the way through the movie, Rogue saw Kitty and Lance get up out of the corner of her eye.

"Where are yall goin'?" she asked, unamused.

Lance continued walking away, but Kitty stopped and looked at Rogue nervously. "I… um… need to find a little girl's room."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at her. "Okay, then leave your keys here."

Kitty looked at Rogue worriedly for an instant and then faked a pout. "What? You don't, like, trust me anymore?"

Rogue shook her head. "No, actually."

Kitty pulled her keys from her pocket and tossed them onto the blanket in between Rogue and Remy. "Can I, like, go now?"

Rogue smiled at her, satisfied. She would leave the keys where they were. There was no need for her to reach toward Remy to grab them. They were safe in her eyesight. Kitty wasn't going to ditch her here.

Kitty skipped away after Lance.

Rogue felt the awkwardness in the air as she and Remy drifted into aloneness. She couldn't help but stray a glance at the keys every once in a while.

"You t'ink they gonna run off, Chère?" Remy asked her, nearly laughing.

Rogue felt her face flush because he had caught her. At least he hadn't assumed she was trying to check him out. "With a thief around, why would ah?" she told him. She felt proud that she was able to come back from that so quickly, but she made a point not to look at them again.

Kitty returned quickly, without Lance. She trotted up to the blanket, and Rogue eyed her warily. Kitty lifted her purse and shook it at Rogue. "I needed lady products," she told her.

Rogue took a glance at the keys and then turned back to the movie. She didn't need Remy bothering her about her eyeing them again.

Kitty trotted away again.

Rogue didn't want to consider why Lance had to go to the bathroom _with_ Kitty.

Remy began laughing suddenly.

Rogue turned and looked back at him. What was he doing? "What's funny?"

Remy grinned at her and then looked away. "It' not'ing. Watch da movie."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. "Speak, swamp boy!"

Remy shook his head and didn't look at her in the eyes at first. "It' jus' dat… I'm da thief," he looked up at her with his glowing red eyes, "but you' da one dat stole my heart."

Rogue lingered on his eyes longer than she should have. If she was listening to her own thoughts and feelings, she believed him. Every stupid, love-struck, foolish, suave thing he said, she believed it. She hated that. The little Remy inside of her was screaming that he said things like that to any woman he met. He couldn't be trusted. He was a liar, and a cheater, and… so innocent looking in the glow of the setting sun. Why was she looking at him again? Why couldn't she stop?

Remy smiled at her. It was his usual cocky smirk, but there was something else behind it. What was he thinking? She wished she could read his mind instead of being trapped with his already processed thoughts.

Rogue felt her heart start beating quickly against her chest. What was happening? He hadn't gotten to her this much before. She had been perfectly careful not to fall into his… His thoughts! His thoughts had been what were protecting her from him all along. Before she had absorbed him, she had foolishly fallen like this before. She looked away from him and back to the movie screen. She couldn't let him see her doing this. She must have looked like a lovesick puppy. She thought back to the first time she had seen Remy:

_I had my glove off, ready to drain everything from whoever Magneto had sent out to fight us. Logan's training was kicking in and I was going to grab this mutant flunky and teach him what X-Men were capable of._

_I heard the footsteps stop right in front of the corner of the crate I was standing around the corner from. My heart was racing with adrenaline. I had one shot at this. I didn't know who this mutant was or what their power was. I had to be careful. I had to grab skin. I'd go for the face. That would be best._

_I turned the corner quickly and reached up to grab his face. I stopped completely in my tracks when I looked up into those charismatic eyes. He wasn't attacking. He wasn't moving. He was surrendering though. Was this not one of Magneto's new mutants?_

_He looked down at me and smirked with a sexiness that made my heart flutter. He lifted a playing card, and handed it to me._

_I took it carefully and looked to the front of it to read which one it was. The king of hearts. If I had any wits about me at the moment, I would have known that he was handing me an explosive card. I had already seen him throw plenty of them just a few minutes before._

_He leaned closer to me as I looked up at him, hoping he'd say something… anything._

_I moved back slightly by instinct. For the first time, I wished I didn't have to. I couldn't look away from his eyes. It was like he had cast some type of spell on me._

_He smiled and stepped back. Did I do something to cause him to think I wasn't okay with what he was doing? He saluted me and turned to run away._

_I felt my face involuntarily slip a smile onto it. I couldn't stop it. I watched him as he disappeared, and I looked down to the card that he had left me in my hand. It was glowing. No… it was going to explode. I threw the card away as it was about to explode. He was one of them. How had I let myself be fooled so easily? Why was it so easy for him? I would have to be careful around this one from now one._

"What' you thinkin' 'bout, Chère?" Remy asked her.

Rogue forced herself not to look at him. Even now, after everything that had happened, everything that she knew about him, she was still under his spell. She had never been like this with anyone else that she was interested in. She hadn't been so foolish with Scott even. What made him so different? Maybe she should leave his psyche in charge when he was around. It was safer that way. Rogue had just opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of an engine starting.

She stood quickly to see Kitty's car speeding off. She looked down to the blanket and saw that the keys were gone. Kitty couldn't have pulled that off alone. A _thief_ must have grabbed them and given them to her.

"Kitty!" Rogue yelled in fury. How could she do this to her? She would _never_ trust her like this again. Clearly her meddling had gone from annoying to merciless.

Remy looked up at her. "It' okay, Rogue. My bike' here. You can ride home avec moi."

Rogue nearly sighed at the sound of his voice when he spoke French. Why did that have to be so powerful? She released the sigh as though she was exasperated though. She looked down at him with an angry grimace on her face. "You knew about this," she accused.

Remy shrugged his shoulders. "You weren' talkin' to me," he said as though that excused everything.

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "That just means you were too stupid to give me time to cool off!"

Remy stood and moved closer to her. "Three full days without a word, Chère." He took her gloved hand in his, and Rogue felt her heart betraying her, beating against her chest as though it were trying to escape her and join Remy. She had to hold it back. She knew what was best. Her heart didn't have a brain to save it from getting hurt. He looked down at her with his entrapping red eyes. "It was too much…"

Rogue wanted to run so badly. Her legs we begging her to move. Her brain was screaming at her that she was a fool to be still standing there. It was like her entire body was paralyzed as she looked up at him though. What was it about those eyes…

Remy smiled down at her and drew closer.

Rogue was helpless. She couldn't move. "Remy…" she managed to whisper out.

Remy grinned as he brought his face closer to hers. "Yes, Chère?"

Rogue broke eye contact as his psyche resurfaced itself. She covered her eyes with her hand and fought for control again. "_Ah'm Rogue!_" she thought to herself.

Remy looked down at her with concern. "Rogue?"

Rogue shook her head. "No," she said hoarsely. She looked up at him seriously. "Ah need to home."

Remy looked disappointed, but the stronger emotion at the moment was his concern for what was happening to her. "What' happenin'?"

Rogue covered her face with her hands. "Ah just need to be alone for a little bit."

Remy looked as though it was taking everything inside of him to do it, but he pulled his keys from his pocket and nodded in agreement and defeat.

Rogue couldn't look at him. She didn't want to see his disappointment. She had to regain control. _She_ was going to make her own decisions from now on. No one else was going to be involved unless _she_ wanted them to be… and no one's psyche was going to decide for her.

()

Remy felt Rogue's arms around his chest as he drove her home. He wanted her this close. He had wanted it under different circumstances though. He loved the feeling of her body heat against him. He held his thoughts from going any farther. He couldn't do anything further with Rogue. Not yet at least.

Rogue tightened her grip on him as they went around a corner, but it didn't seem as though it was out of fear… more like excitement.

Remy smiled as he continued to speed down the road. He was purposefully driving slower than usual. He wasn't going to get another chance like this anytime soon. He was going to enjoy this while he could.

Rogue moved off the back of his motorcycle faster than he wanted when they arrived into the mansion's garage.

Remy looked up at her, and grabbed her hand before she could move away. "It wasn' me, was it?"

Rogue didn't look at him. She seemed to be trapped in her mind at the moment. He knew that look. It was like she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. Like she was focused on something inside her eyes. "Ah'm just… confused right now."

Remy looked up at her understanding what she meant. It must have been her power after all. He wondered whose psyche was fighting for control at the moment. She had told him enough about her power to know that was what bothered her the most. A small part of him wished that she was fighting his. Not because he liked her being troubled by her power, but because that meant that he was still in there somewhere… and somewhere close to the top.

Rogue didn't look at him, but spoke again. "Ah wouldn't say no… if you wanted to do something like that again."

Remy was surprised at first, but decided he shouldn't waste this opportunity while it was presenting itself. "Saturday?"

Rogue smiled slightly as she began to walk away. "Okay."

Remy smiled as her fingers slid out of his. It didn't feel like losing her anymore when she walked away. He was at least guaranteed another day. That was all he needed. He needed a guarantee for just one more day each time she walked away. He could live with that.

She disappeared out of the garage, and he watched her until she was completely out of sight. He'd need to go to work for a little bit before he could sleep tonight.

**Oooooo... Remy, you sly dog. By "work" you mean stealing wallets or a lovely heist with John, hm? Well, you never change do you? You're still hecka sexy though, so I'll forgive you. Hehehe.**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. The next one will begin with Logan having a talk with Remy and possibly end with Remy having a talk with Bobby. Also, a mission is probably going to fall in between. We will see.**

**Thanks again to everyone who favorited and reviewed this story!**

**Rogueslove22 - Awesome! You caught it! It's a shame for everyone who doesn't know where my hidden quotes are from. They are heartbreaking! Let me know how this chapter was. ;)**

**stackles - Thanks so much! I work really hard to make sure the characters stay in character and try to stay on target with the original storyline. I hate reading a fanfiction that starts out in character and then drops out of character bombs everywhere. It ruins the whole aura for me. Makes me sad. So I work hard t make sure mine stay in line. Hehe. Glad to see I'm doing a good job. :)**

**clueless c - Kitty is wicked! She knows exactly what she is doing. She's smart enough to meddle her way into everything and make her clean getaway. Oh, and this chapter is about 6 pages long, in case you needed to know. ;)**

**blackberryhunttress - Haha! Glad you like Kitty. She's actually one of my favorite X-Men, so I try to make sure I write her in with dignity and the evil genius that she actually is. ;) Yes, Remy's thoughts were heartbreaking in the last chapter. I wanted to make sure to show just how real his feelings were. Especially after the whole fight about she-who-shall-not-be-named. It seemed fitting. Glad to be following it up with some heartwarming things though. Writing them apart sucks!**

**XxPiotr's GirlxX - Thanks! I was getting through the rain one day when I realized... The rain would be Rogue favorite thing in the world (besides Remy of course) because it could give her the physical attention that no one else could without getting hurt. I stole his crying scene, but it seemed to fit this part of the story so the comics will forgive me. :) I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last!**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Gambit rules! I always loved him! My mom was a comic book junky, so I was brought into the world at an early age. I loved every comic he was in! Absolutely awesome! I'm so glad you like my story! It makes me feel like I'm doing the characters and the original stories justice. Hehehe. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Until the next chapter!  
**


	27. Understandings

**Dun dun dun... It's the Remy and Logan talk! Look out everyone!**

**I worked hard on this chapter, so yall better enjoy it!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 27: Understandings.**

"Gambit," Logan's low growl of a voice stopped Remy from starting his engine again.

Remy turned and looked to see him standing near the entrance to the garage. He knew he wasn't one of Logan's favorite people, but his tone seemed warning at the moment, warning enough that he didn't get off his motorcycle. He stood, but remained over the bike in case he needed to make a quick getaway. "Need somethin', Wolvie?" he asked with his usual cockiness. He hadn't done anything wrong, so he didn't need to walk on eggshells as if he had. That would only make a bad situation, if there was one, worse.

Logan walked purposefully toward him. He didn't seem menacing, so Remy probably wasn't in for a fight. "It's time we had a talk," he said, in about as calm of a tone that Logan is capable of.

Remy nodded slowly. "I can do dat."

Logan stood, facing Remy, with all his stubbornness. Whatever he wanted to talk about, he was serious about it. Did he need Remy for a duo mission? Was he trying to fly under the radar again? "I've seen ya with Rogue lately," he began.

Remy suddenly felt this conversation was taking a turn for the worst. Logan's tone was protective, like a father's. If getting past Rogue's walls weren't enough work, getting past Logan's would be more. "I wouldn' do not'ing to hurt her. You know dat."

Logan nodded and released a breath through his nose, making his nostrils flair. "I've been around long enough to experience what you're goin' through right now," he told him.

Remy lowered his eyebrows in confusion. Where was this conversation going? He was flipping sides in it. Was he protecting Rogue, or giving him advice?

Logan sighed loudly. "I'm gonna let you know right now that if she gets hurt on your account, you're a dead man," he warned him with a growl, "but if she misses her chance with someone that looks at her the way you do… it'd hurt her more than I want ta see."

Remy was now more confused. Was he telling him to walk away or to try harder? "I…"

Logan put his hand up to silence him. For a second, Remy thought he was going to take a swing at him. He felt his whole body tense in defense and relax when he saw he was safe… for the moment. "I'm not done, Cajun!"

Remy shut his mouth. He'd let Logan finish whatever he was trying to say. Mainly because he was too confused to consider what he was trying to say.

Logan scratched his head. "Don't move too fast with her. She's fragile in a lot o' ways. She's strong enough to keep ya out though, so you're gonna have ta stop bein' yourself and ruinin' everyin' ya touch," he warned him. "Rogue's smart enough ta know what she wants, but she's confused." His eyes sparkled with knowledge. "And she already knows more about ya then ya need her ta."

Remy knew that already. He didn't want to hide anything from her though. There were things he wanted to wait for a little while to tell her, but she would know everything about him one day… he hoped. He didn't want them to have secrets between each other. As impossible as it may have looked to everyone else, he actually did care about her, more than he should have.

Logan didn't move, but continued staring Remy down. "You're confusin' the hell out o' her with your little game you're playin'. Ya need to stop messin' with her head, if ya actually want her."

Remy mimicked Logan's gaze. "What if I think my way is workin'?"

Logan scoffed. "Then you'll lose her." He turned and began walking away.

Remy thought about what he had said. He was right, of course, but Remy couldn't just change everything now. That would make it worse.

Logan stopped and turned back to Remy over his shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing."

Remy looked up at him.

"If ya try anything on her, I'll slice ya up real good," Logan warned him, releasing his claws from his single fist. "After ya come out o' yer coma she'll give ya." He retracted his claws and began walking away again.

Remy laughed a little at what Logan had said. Trying anything with Rogue meant death. He was sure that a life of watching what he did when touching her was better than a life without her, though. He turned on his bike and rode off.

()

Rogue grabbed the knob on her bedroom door. She was feeling more like herself, but Remy's mind was still fighting for control.

"Rogue!" Bobby called as he came up to her.

"_Not now…_" Rogue groaned internally.

Bobby smiled at her. "I guess you're done with Kitty for today?"

Rogue wished Kitty hadn't abandoned her now more than ever. She was such a horrible friend. Leaving her with Remy, fully knowing she was mad at him to the point of not speaking to him, and now leaving her in the clutches of Bobby again. "Yeah, Ah started havin' trouble with mah powers," she told him the truth. Maybe that would scare him off. He was young, after all. Her brokenness might scare him away instead of her having to turn him down.

"Oh," Bobby said understandingly. "It's happening a lot lately, huh?"

Rogue shrugged. "Sort of. Ah just need to get control." She hated sounding like the Professor. How many times had she hated hearing people tell her that she needed control? The C word had become taboo in her vocabulary, yet here she was using it freely.

Bobby looked at her with his boyish brown eyes. He was her height now. He was learning how to dress and style his hair more adult-like as well. He still played on his prankster attitude and boyish charm, though. "Actually… I've been thinking about your powers lately. They shouldn't be holding you back the way you let them."

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Bobby grinned nervously. "Well…" He raised his hand to her face and traced his fingertips, coated with a light covering of ice over her cheek.

It was cold, but not all that unlike the rain. It was soothing. She could feel it without worry. She hadn't thought that his ice could block her powers. She always thought that his ice became a part of him and that her power would still absorb him.

Bobby took his hand back slowly. "Not everyone can't touch you," he told her.

Rogue felt the last of her breath escape her lips. It wasn't skin to skin, but it wasn't horrible. It was a good idea. Why had he taken so much time to think about this? Was this actually more than the little crush that she thought it was originally? "Bobby, Ah-"

Bobby started walking backwards away from her. "I'll let you do what you need to do. I'll come find you later," he told her, before turning and trotting away down the hall.

Rogue nearly groaned aloud. Why wouldn't he stop doing that? She obviously needed to say something to him! He must have known what she was going to say, and was just avoiding it. He was officially worse than Remy. She opened her door and ran to her fortress of solitude.

"Hi!" Kitty said from behind her.

Rogue jumped in surprise. "Kitty!" she yelped in anger. "What are you doing?"

Kitty shrugged. "Looking for you. You, like, took off with Remy back at the movie."

Rogue couldn't control her outburst as she spoke next. "_Ah_ took off? You were out of that parking lot so fast Ah couldn't even think fast enough to catch you!"

Kitty looked at her innocently with her hazel eyes. "I, like, went to get some more soda," she openly lied.

Rogue looked at her seriously.

Kitty sighed. "Okay, fine. I left you there," she admitted, "but it was for you own good. You should have seen yourself trying to avoid him! It was, like, the most pathetic thing I had ever seen. And all he did was follow you around where you couldn't see him, and day your name in his sleep-"

"How do you know what he says in his sleep?" Rogue asked.

Kitty shrugged. "I checked in on his a few times."

Rogue struggled to find words. "Do you _not_ see how unhealthy this is?" she asked her.

Kitty thought for a minute. "Well, the whole no touching thing might get old, but I think you guys can work through that."

Rogue shook her head. "Not us, Kitty… You! You're setting up forced dates, sneaking into someone's bedroom while they sleep, you're acting insane!"

Kitty folded her arms over her chest and harrumphed. "It is not! It was, like, three times to make sure he was serious," she defended herself. "And it wasn't forced. Remy was all for it. I just had to trick you into getting there. How is that forcing?"

Rogue groaned and pushed Kitty toward the door. "That's it! Out!"

Kitty turned and tried to hold the door open before Rogue closed it on her. "Wait! At least tell me how it went!"

Rogue pushed the door closed on her.

"I'm doing you a favor!" Kitty yelled from the other side of the door.

Rogue almost laughed. She was actually trying to help, but she didn't like being pushed in _any_ direction. Kitty should have known that by now.

()

Remy returned to the mansion after earning an easy night's wages. Doing these simple heist jobs with John was proving to come in handy. They would go by faster if John would stop jabbering though. On and on he would talk. At least he wasn't useless in getting what they needed though, and he always split the goods evenly. Remy walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. He had skipped dinner to get things done. Now he could spend more time bothering Rogue.

Bobby was sitting at the counter, eating some leftover cake that Jean had made for Scott.

Remy felt himself smile as he saw the lid of the container. It read: _For Scott ONLY!_ The kid had guts, he had to give him that. He wouldn't give him his girl though. He needed to figure that one out.

Bobby looked up as Remy opened the refrigerator door. "Late night for you," he observed. He didn't like him anymore. Remy knew why, too. That was just too bad. He could get over it.

Remy took a drink of milk from the carton. "Man's got to make a living," he told him.

Bobby looked away from him and went to take another bite of cake. He stopped before it entered his mouth though. He hesitated for an instant, and then asked, "Do you like Rogue?"

Remy raised his eyebrows at him. "Like her?"

Bobby sighed as he looked down at the cake. "You know what I mean. Are you trying to get with her?"

Remy grabbed an apple and took a bite. "Of course, mon ami." There was no reason for him to hide it. The kid would have to know the levels of the playing field son enough anyway.

Bobby looked up at him. "Why? You can't touch her. You have to know that," he reasoned.

Remy searched his face with his gaze. What was going on in the little head of his? No one could touch Rogue. Everyone was aware of that. "It' no' about dat," he told him.

Bobby leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "It will be at some point. You can't just think it's all going to work out."

Remy swallowed the piece of apple that he had been chewing. He narrowed his eyes at Bobby. "You' forgettin' dat rule applies to you too, non?"

Bobby smirked at him. "Not really," he said as he held out his hand. He covered his hand with a shiny layer of ice to show Remy what he meant.

Remy instantly understood. The ice layer protected him from her power. It wouldn't be comfortable, but it would work.

Bobby grinned at him knowingly. "See? It's not such a big issue for me. I can even feel a little bit through the ice."

Remy relaxed himself. Even if he could touch her, Rogue hadn't shown a lot of interest in him, so he had nothing to worry about. "Look, kid-"

"I'm not that much younger than she is. Besides, age isn't what matters here," Bobby told him.

Remy didn't attack him verbally, because he knew that it was his teenage hormones talking. He'd grow out of this. He still wasn't going to let him try to take Rogue from him though. "Rogue' gon' choose who she want' to be wit based on her feelings, no' on who she can touch."

Bobby looked up at him challengingly. "Then I'm already in the lead," he told him, "because she can't stand you."

Remy was starting to get annoyed. This kid needed to know that he couldn't stand against him like this. He was way more experienced.

"Hey!" Logan said as he entered the kitchen. "What're you two doin' up?" He looked to Bobby and the plate of cake in front of him. He walked over to it and looked down at the remaining bit. "This ain't yours!"

Bobby jumped off the stool and ran out of the room without even looking at Remy again.

Logan grabbed the last bit of the cake and ate it in one bite.

Remy snickered at him.

Logan looked to Remy out of the corner of his eye. "Don't mess with my kids, Cajun."

Remy shrugged and went back to eating his apple.

**Hahaha. Someone isn't happy about certain things, non? Is Bobby going to continue fighting this battle with Remy? What is going to happen when Remy and finally go on a date? Well, I sort of know. :D**

**Sorry it takes me so long to update now, but I should be able to update at least every Sunday now. Be on the watch!**

**Thanks again to everyone who favorites and reviews my story!**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Thank you! Meddling friends are sometimes the best! I'm glad I'm doing him justice. I'll keep making sure to write him correctly. ;)**

**clueless c - Yes! Kitty is a mastermind! And she's not done yes!**

**Rogueslove22 - I know, right? I wouldn't have put up nearly as much of a fight.**

**Keep reading, and, as always, be kind please review!  
**


	28. A Plan

**I have returned, baring another chapter that is around 5 pages long in Word! Whoohoo!**

**This chapter is pulling in more of the adventure side of things. Be prepared for the plot to thicken!**

**I really like this chapter, considering everything that is in it. It is a really good set up for what I have planned later, I hope.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**~Zari**

**Chapter 28: A Plan.**

Rogue looked down at her bare hands while sitting at her vanity. They looked so harmless. She wished they weren't actually lethal weapons in disguise.

A knock on her window made her turn.

Remy smirked at her through the glass.

Rogue stood, forgetting her gloves on her vanity, and walked over to the window. She opened it and looked out at him with her usual attitude. She was herself today, and she planned on staying that way. "Cajun," she greeted him.

Remy slid into the room and gazed down at her. "Good morning, Chère."

Rogue folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at him. "Forget Ah have a door?"

Remy drew closer to her. "Don' you think the window' more romantic?"

Rogue shrugged. "If you find breakin' your neck romantic."

Remy shook his head in defeat. "I don't understand dis woman!"

Rogue smiled at him. She was about to push him playfully, when she realized that her gloves still weren't on. Now they looked lethal. She turned and started moving toward her vanity quickly. She didn't need to absorb him accidentally.

Remy caught her by the arm. "What' wrong, Chère?"

Rogue lifted up her bare hands. "Ah just need mah gloves," she told him.

Remy smiled at her and pulled her closer. "I' no' scared of your hands, Rogue."

Rogue looked up at him worriedly. She had just gained control again. A fresh dose of Remy psyche would change all of that. "Remy…" she said forebodingly.

Remy grinned down at her and took her by her wrists over her shirt. "It' okay. Jus' trus' Remy." He placed her hands on his shirt over his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer still.

"Remy…" Rogue said anxiously. This was too close for comfort. Why did he insist on taking her out of her comfort zone?

"Trus' me," Remy said as he ran his fingers down her back.

Rogue was about to push him back when someone ran through the door.

Kitty phased through the door as though she had just come running down the hall. "The professor wants to see us in the…" she blinked twice as though she could not believe what she was seeing.

Rogue pulled away from Remy, pushing him back and being careful to not to touch his skin with her hands.

Kitty grinned widely and stepped backwards toward the door with her hands out in front of her in innocence. "Hey, but I can just tell him you're in the bathroom, and, like, on your way. They'll totally wait for you," she said as she began skipping back through the door.

Rogue tried to call after her, "This is what it…" -Kitty was already phased back through the door- "looks like…"

Remy snickered behind her.

Rogue walked over to her vanity and put her gloves on. "Ah'm glad someone finds this funny."

Remy ran his fingers over her sleeve covered shoulders. "It' fine, Chère."

Rogue wanted to groan. This was anything but fine. Now Kitty was going to be setting everyone in the mansion up with each other.

()

"I found another area of operations. As much as I wanted ta tear the place up myself, Storm thought it was a _team effort_," Logan's deep voice growled.

Ororo shook her head at him. "Logan felt that destroying the base would be best, but I feel it would only further our pursuit. That is why I wish for a group of us to go and discover the truth behind these bases."

Logan nodded to Rogue. "That means we need you, kid. You're power still good?"

Rogue could have told him the truth, but she decided that he wouldn't take her on the mission if she did. She wanted to be there to stop whoever was kidnapping mutants and stealing their powers. It might have seemed like a blessing to her to lose her power, but other people, like Logan and Remy, actually liked their powers. "Ah'm good." She tried not to notice the knowing look on Remy's face. He knew that she was lying.

Logan turned to Ororo. "I still say we try to find as much as we can without Rogue using her power."

Ororo nodded. "Agreed."

Remy was relaxed across the couch in the den. "So what' da plan?"

()

The plan seemed to be simple enough. Break into the base, look for anything that explains why the bases exist and who was behind it, and then destroy everything that couldn't be carried back to Henry for research.

Rogue was slightly more relaxed when Logan split up the teams and had her go with him. They went through the ridiculous numbers of goons quickly and found a main station with a computer inside.

Rogue quickly began bagging as many of the small machines that she could, and placing more of the clear liquid mutant power suppressant vials into a carrier that Henry had given them to place them in so they wouldn't shatter or spill.

Logan tore the computer apart, taking only the hard drive with him. "The rest of this can burn," he said, tossing the hard drive to Rogue.

Rogue put the hard drive into the bag with the rest of the machines.

Logan held his communicator up. "Top level clear. How's everyone else?"

"Level two clear," Kurt's voice rang through the communicator.

"We're clear on level three. All the mutants have been freed," Jean said.

"The goons are all gone, but have, like, a situation down here," Kitty said into the communicator.

Rogue looked to Logan.

Logan grabbed the bag of goods and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Rogue carried the box of suppressants with her and followed close behind Logan. Dark clothed bodies lay unconscious everywhere. "At least everyone has this part down," Rogue said.

Logan smirked. "Good t' see my trainin's workin'."

Rogue smiled a little. He would be thinking of that at the moment.

They reached the lowest level of the base to find that everyone else had already reached where Kitty and Remy were supposed to be clearing everything out.

Kitty was standing with her arms folded over her chest and her hip thrusted to one side. She was eyeing a large metal cylinder that Remy was working to open with his staff.

"What's this?" Logan said as he placed the bag on the floor.

Kitty shrugged. "We don't know. It's, like, some kind of machine, but Gambit can't open it without blowing it up."

Logan walked over to help Remy.

Rogue looked at the machine. It seemed familiar. She knew she had seen this before somewhere. Just as Remy and Logan had begun prying the doors apart, she recognized what it was. "Get away from it!" she screamed as she ran to push the two men out of the way. Logan was heavy, but she had caught him off guard so he stumbled into Remy, knocking them both to the floor.

The electric charge came from the machine, just as she knew it would from the memories that she had from the goons from the other base, and shocked her, causing her to fall to the floor. She was still conscious, but she was tingling all over and not able to lift herself.

"Rogue!" Kurt screamed as he popped to her side quickly. He lifted her head from the floor and looked down at her with his bright eyes, filled with worry.

The rest of the group came to surround her.

"Damn it!" Logan snarled.

"We must get her to Hank!" Ororo ordered.

Remy reached down to pick her up, but Logan placed his arm out to stop him.

"I got this, Cajun," he told him, "You grab the bag over there." He lifted Rogue and looked around at the group. "Grab whatever you can, and help the Cajun blow this place to pieces!"

Rogue felt herself slipping into a dark unconsciousness. She fought it as best she could, as she watched things fly by as Logan ran her to the X-men jet.

"Hang in there, kid," Logan told her.

Rogue struggled to stay awake.

Logan laid her across a cot in the back of the jet. "This'll hold ya over," he said as he removed his glove and touched her face with his fingertips.

Rogue wanted to tell him to stop, but when his warm fingers touched her face, nothing happened. Her power wasn't active.

Logan's eyes widened. "No!" he growled. "Take it, Rogue! Take my power!"

Rogue felt herself slipping away stronger than she could fight. She didn't know if she was going to wake up if she went to sleep, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Rogue?" Logan said, shaking her. "Rogue!" His voice became a whisper, then an echo, and then there was nothing but silence and darkness.

**Nooooo! What did that horrible machine do to her? What would it have done to Gambit and Wolverine? Who would be terrible enough to make such a machine? Will Rogue be all right? How will Remy react to this? Who is Logan going to kill for this? What will Bobby do? I don't know yet...BUT I am well on the way to knowing. The next chapter is in the works and I should have it up this Friday!**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what is working and what isn't. Thanks!**

**blackberryhunttress - I think Logan is even confusing himself. Playing dad to kids that aren't his is getting to his sanity level. Poor Bobby. Remy is sooo not going to just ignore him hitting on his girl. I would seriously be afraid if Kitty got to him first! She scares me... :p**

**Kramer3000 - That's what Gambit is good at! He's always going to work his hardest on getting what he wants. Hehehehe.**

**ShadowedSaint - Yes, Bobby always does (pardon the pun) walk on thin ice. He's got a thoughtless big mouth on him as well. Always did. Oh well. Logan is awesome! That Cajun is just so freaking hot though! And, yes, there is a large possibility that Logan is also going to be having a talk with Bobby. Not extremely soon, but there is a really good chance that he will be talking to him as well. I blame the delay on Bobby's incredible escaping-from-talks-he-doesn't-want-to-hear skills. Hehe.**

**ALLREMS - Yes. Who knew Bobby was so manipulative? I guess his thoughtlessness is just a cover. Nah, I think he's just incredibly good at annoying people. :p Bobby had better hope his big mouth didn't give Remy any ideas. It would completely backfire in his face if he did. Poor Bobby.**

**clueless c - No doubt Remy is hotter (no pun intended there either), but Bobby does have some little boyish charms that he works off of. Remy's not a quitter though, so Bobby is going to be in for one heck of a fight if he keeps going for Rogue. I know! I loved the way Logan turned out in the past chapter. I could totally see him saying everything! It was great! I wanted to make sure I did him justice, because I freaking LOVE the X-men! I have to make sure they don't fall too far out of character (hopefully not at all). :D**

**Cowgrl94 - I'm glad you're liking my story. I work hard on it! Enjoy the Remy and Rogue action! :)**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Hahaha! I was thinking the same thing! He's not used to doing it, so he would have no idea how to! :p I like writing him doing all that stuff, so it's bound to happen again! I liked Bobby in the comics. He was always so funny. He did like to open his mouth during times that he shouldn't have though. A lot of things he said caused a lot of issues. He'll get something good for himself soon enough. If I can fit it into the story.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed my story so far! You guys rock!**

**Until Friday, be kind, please review. :D  
**


	29. Inspiration

**I'm so sorry guys! I thought I had posted this update on Friday and it wasn't even uploaded onto my documents on here! Insanity!**

**I am putting it up now though, so don't release the hounds on me just yet. ;)**

**This chapter is building more onto what is coming. Be prepared, because Rogue is hurt so Remy is going to be ticked.**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 29: Inspiration.**

Kurt sat at Rogue's bedside in the infirmary. Henry was working hard to bring her out of whatever effect the shock had had on her. He couldn't stop replaying the memory in his mind. She must have known what was going to happen, and didn't want Logan and Remy to be harmed by it.

Kurt took her hand in his and looked at her pale face. "You'll be all right. You've come through worse than this. I know you will be all right."

Logan entered the room and looked at the two siblings. "How's she doin'?"

Kurt shook his head. "She's not been up yet."

Logan sighed slightly and brushed her hair out of her face with his bare hand. He touched the soft skin on her forehead and wasn't absorbed. "Still no powers."

Kurt looked at Logan worriedly. "What was that machine?" He was so worried about Rogue, that he hadn't even bothered to use his morpher to look human-like. His blue self sat next to the bed, with his tail laying lifelessly on the floor.

Logan shrugged. "Whatever it was, Rogue knows what it does. It's gone now, but I bet there's more of 'em."

Kurt nodded and looked back to Rogue. "But she'll be all right, right?"

Logan stared down at Rogue for a long moment. "Sure she will. Now come on. We got trainin' t' do," he told him as he opened the door.

Kurt patted Rogue's hand one more and walked out of the room.

Logan followed after him, sparing one more glance over his shoulder at the recuperating Rogue. "Be strong, kid," he whispered.

()

"What exactly are we doing here, Gambit?" John asked as he looked around the facility. "Oi mean, this doesn't look loike a place that houses much goods."

"I' got a score to settle with someone here," Remy told him. He had done a little digging around with his darker "friends" and found out who was behind the building of the machine in the base that had left Rogue, _his_ Rogue, lying in a medical bed lifelessly. That would _not_ happen again as long as he could help it.

John shrugged. "Okay. You got me. What score?"

Remy didn't answer him. He didn't need that much information. Remy finally found where he was looking for. The research level of Dr. Amir Zarius. According to his sources, if anyone had made that machine, it was him. Remy broke the lock and opened the door. "Keep watch," he told John.

John leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "The boring job, eh?"

Remy stepped into the laboratory. His sources were right on. There were countless prototypes and various machines that had been found in the base. Tucked away in the corner was a short, balding man with a round figure. Remy snuck up on him and grabbed him by his lab coat and pushed him against the wall.

The little man let out a cry of fear and called out, "Help! Someone help me!"

Remy looked up at him with a deathly gaze. "Ain't nobody comin'. Guess it' jus' us."

The little man stared down at Remy with eyes wide with terror. "What do you want?"

Remy lowered his eyebrows at the man. "I wan' to know about one of your machines."

()

Rogue slowly awoke, looking around at the room with blurred vision. As her sight cleared, she saw the door open and a large blue furred figure enter the room.

"Ah! You're finally awake," Henry's kindly voice soothed her ears. He set a tray of medical supplies down on the counter and came over to her bedside. "Can you move yet?"

Rogue moved her hands and then slowly attempted to sit up. She was dizzy, but she had enough strength to fight it and stay sitting upright.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asked as he checked her pupils reaction with a flashlight.

"Like Ah was hit by a truck," Rogue answered honestly.

Henry laughed a little. "You most certainly weren't, but you were asleep for quite a while."

Rogue looked at him worriedly. "How long?"

Henry continued to check her reflexes. "Almost three days."

Rogue wanted to smack herself. She had wasted all that time. Still, she couldn't remember how long the effects of the bomb were going to last. She felt it was safe to say that it was still present because Henry was touching her skin without any gloves and wasn't being harmed.

Henry smiled up at her. "Everything seems to be normal. You still haven't regained your powers yet though. You should avoid training until we know how that is affecting you physically."

"They've been gone all this time?" Rogue asked, searching for confirmation more than anything.

Henry nodded and brought over the tools to remove her IV. He did it painlessly. "The entire time. They still haven't returned, so you'll need to be careful for a while."

Rogue felt her stomach growl.

Henry laughed. "I suppose you should be hungry. Let me call and have someone bring you food."

Rogue smiled. "Thanks."

About twenty minutes later, Kurt popped into the room, holding a large tray of food. "You're awake!" he cried and he set the food aside and hugged her tightly.

Rogue hugged him back.

"Not too tight, Kurt. We wouldn't want her to lose consciousness again," Henry told him.

Kurt turned to pick up the tray and set it in her lap with a large smile across his face. "I made all your favorites!"

Rogue smiled at him. She was glad to have people in her life that cared so much for her. That made her wonder if Remy had tried to visit her at all. She knew he didn't take well to people being hospitalized, so it would really be something if he had set that aside to come see her.

()

"Haven't seen you that mad in a while, mate," John told him as he followed Remy down the sidewalk.

Remy was finally calming down. Now that he knew the device was only supposed to give a few days of unconsciousness followed by a few days without powers to mutants, he was feeling more calm. Rogue would be all right. She would wake up and not be hurt. She wouldn't have her powers either. She had finally lost her powers at a time when they were on good terms.

"What'd he do to ya?" John pressed on.

Remy grabbed a bouquet of flowers and actually paid for them.

"Ah, Oi see now. It's over that sheila again," he said cockily. "You need help, mate."

Remy smiled. "You' get it some day."

John shrugged. "Are we still on for another job? There's a shipment of gold comin in next week, and Oi could use a good thief to help loight the place up."

Remy laughed. "You can count on me."

()

Rogue read more of her book. Each of the X-Men had come by to visit her and make sure she was all right. Well, all of them but one. It was all right though. She knew that Remy was probably off stealing from some poor innocent person. She hadn't gotten her hopes up that he was going to wait by her side or anything. She knew him too well for that.

The door opened and Rogue saw something that she didn't expect, but was pleasantly surprised to see. Remy stepped through the door and closed it behind him. "Heard you were awake," he said as he moved to the side of her bed and took Kurt's seat.

Rogue closed her book and set it to the side. "You're a little late."

Remy smiled at her. He lifted a bouquet of pink and yellow flowers and held them in front of her. "Forgive me?"

Rogue smiled as she took the flowers. "Ah guess."

Remy grinned widely at her comment.

"Thanks," Rogue told him. She pushed the covers aside and stood slowly.

Remy watched her nervously. "Should you be up?"

Rogue shrugged. "Ah'm supposed to be walking a little to keep my strength up. Ah don't want to go out lookin like this though." She found a tall glass and put water in it to hold the flowers.

Remy smirked and walked over to her. "Den I could go get you some clothes?"

Rogue didn't look at him at first. His tone was telling her to be careful. He had plans that she didn't know about, and that she wouldn't be able to find while she didn't have her power. "Ah guess."

Remy grinned at her and pushed some hair from her face. "I hear your powers are gone."

Rogue looked at him from the corner of her eye. "And what if they are?"

Remy smiled at her. "I' show you, Chère."

**TaDa! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be up, but I will try to get it up quickly to make up for the mishap with this one.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed!**

**Rogueslove22 - How I missed you, I will never know! You're one of my most loyal reviewers and you don't get a reply? Bad Zari! Thus, you get the first reply on this chapter. :D Bobby will sooner or later find a way to find happiness and love without trying to steal Rogue away from Remy. :p He is quite the trickster though, isn't he?**

**Arian Gwyliwr - I know right! I thought that would be something original and completely Rogue!**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks!**

**clueless c - Yes. The next few chapters are going to be full of surprises. I'm glad you liked the Kitty bit. I figured since she was getting what she wanted, she would be pushing things further. :p**

**Resirius - Thank you! I'm glad you like it! It'll get better from here on out too! I hope. ;)**

**Kramer3000 - Thanks! I'm trying to update regularly. The next chapter should be up soon.**

**blackberryhunttress - You found it! That was one of my favorite scenes! Made me smile all day long after I saw it.**

**Alienarcher326 - Thanks! Glad you like it! More coming soon!**

**Luna Carter (microcheese) - Thanks! Glad it's good for you! More coming soon!**

**Icelynne - My cliffies are the worst! I make up for them though. ;)**

**Gam-gue - Thanks! Hope you liked this one! More coming soon!**

**DancingtilSunset - Thanks! I hope to wrap the whole story up with a lot of tears, adventure, and laughs. We'll see how I get there from here though. Keep reading. ;)**

**Thanks again everyone! Until next time, please be kind and review!**

**In the next chapter, Remy takes Rogue out on a date, Bobby gets his talk from Logan, finally, and the mastermind behind all the big mutant huntings rears his ugly head (not anyone based on the original story)!  
**


	30. A Date

**Sorry! I have been away from my computer forever! I've been operating off of my phone and it has nothing that I can upload onto, and typing all this juicy goodness would be difficult to do through my phone.**

**Anyway, I won't keep you guys from this latest chapter that you have all been waiting patiently for.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 30: A Date.**

"Ah still don't know about this," Rogue said as she followed Remy onto the hill with the picnic basket.

"Keep up, Chère! We gon' spend all day getting' dare," Remy said as he expertly tracked up the hill.

Rogue felt herself groan inwardly. Why had she been foolish enough to subject herself to this torture? She could have been back in her bed recovering.

Remy found a place beneath a tree that he found satisfying, and he placed a blanket out.

Rogue took a seat on the blanket as Remy began pulling food out of an open basket. "Should Ah trust your cookin'?"

Remy grinned at her. "There' no finer cookin' this far from the bayou!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. This wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. He hadn't been pestering her with trying to touch her for the better part of the day, he was still his annoying self but not as annoying as usual, and she was actually a little relaxed. A small part of her was afraid of what might happen with her powers negated though. Remy had seemed all too excited about taking her out with her powers missing.

Remy put all the food together and set it out on the blanket. A large sub sandwich, grapes, a large bottle of water, pretzels, vegetable gumbo, and some celery. "Bon appetite, Chère."

Rogue nearly sighed. What did she have to do to get him to stop calling her that? She ate a piece of celery first, looking around at the lovely scenery. The sun was shining brightly with only a few clouds joining it in the sky, a soft breeze would float past her every so often, and the colors of the grass, the trees, and the flowers was very appeasing.

Remy lay across the blanket, supporting his weight on one arm as he looked up at Rogue. He took a bite of sandwich and said, "Dis no' so bad, right, Chère?"

Rogue ate some pretzels. "If you're tryin' to convince me that you ain't just a lyin' thief, you're gonna need more than a picnic."

Remy smirked at her. "Da's no' all, Chère."

Rogue watched him from the corner of her eye. What was his angle on this one? So she didn't hate him. Big deal. He was still a jerk.

Remy sat up and moved closer to her. "You' bein' awful quiet, Chère."

Rogue instinctively moved away from him. "Ah just got nothin' to say."

Remy smiled down at her. "Talkin' is overrated anyway," he said as he touched her chin with his fingers.

Rogue pulled her face away. "Ah'm not gonna make it that easy for you, Cajun. Mah powers might be gone, but Ah still have all your memories."

Remy smirked at her. "Can' get Remy out of your head, eh?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to the food. She ignored him moving closer to her, until he brushed his fingers across her leg. "Ah'm warning you, Swamp Rat!" She turned to give him a warning stare, but was met with soft, caring eyes.

Remy did not break his stare on her. His red eyes were intense on hers. "You can' hurt me right now, Chère. You can' learn anything new. There isn' much lef' fo' you to learn. Dis might be the one chance we have. It' be a shame to waste it."

Rogue felt a helpless sigh escape her lips. As much as she wanted to believe that he was nothing more than a liar and a thief, she couldn't forget the longing for her that she felt in his thoughts and memories. He did want her. She knew that much. She wished she knew what she wanted. Yes, he was good looking, and suave, and sexy, and… she had to force herself to stop. She needed to think about what she was doing. Her powers were only inhibited. They weren't gone for good. They would be back at some point, and then what would become of them?

Remy placed his hand on her cheek and began to slowly move his face closer to hers. He was so intense. She could feel how much he wanted to kiss her in the thickened air between them.

Rogue thought about pushing him away again, but part of her wanted this too. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body and the softness of his lips on hers. She was just about to give in to his advances, when a memory came into her mind, uninvited:

"_Just speak. Just speak. Just speak," I told myself silently as I approached the beautiful gothic girl at lunchtime. I had to do something soon. She barely knew I was alive right now. Maybe I could even get her to go to the party with me at the lake house._

"_One step at a time, Cody," I reminded myself. "Fist, use your brilliant speech."_

"_Hi, you dropped this on your way into the lunchroom," I would say. As she smiles excitedly while taking the bracelet, I'll slip into a seat at her table and accept her thanks. Now the hero, I will introduce myself. "I'm Cody." She'll look up to me happily and answer with her name… I wish I already knew her name. This would be so much easier if I knew more about her. Why doesn't anyone at this school know anything about her? What is wrong with all of them? How are they not all completely captivated by her?_

_Oh, no! How long have I been standing here like an idiot, openly staring at her with this dreamy look on my face? How long has she been looking at me with that questioning look? What is wrong with me!_

_I turned and walked away stiffly. Another attempt ruined by the fact that I fall completely apart when I get near her. What am I going to do?_

Rogue pulled back with a gasp and tried to force the memory back. Why couldn't she forget all of the memories and people she had absorbed when she lost her powers?

Remy looked up at her as though he knew what was happening. "I guess no' all your power is gone."

Rogue looked away from him. "Ah'm fine, Ah just don't kiss on the first date."

Remy lowered an eyebrow at her and began to laugh.

Rogue turned to him quickly. "What's funny?"

Remy smiled at her. "You can' lie to me, Rogue."

Rogue looked away from him stubbornly. _She_ was the one that knew what was in _his_ mind, not the other way around. She reached down and picked up some grapes. "Why? Because you know all about me now?"

Remy smirked with his all-knowing half smile. Darn him. "I know you draw on da margins of your notes. I know you read a romance novel a little each day an' hide it when you' don'. I know you like to let loose and have fun, but won' let yourself. I know you' greatest fear is you' power. I know you' afraid to be with anyone because you t'ink you' power will ruin it all. I know you look away when you lie."

Rogue felt her heart skipping beats as he spoke. What? Had he just been stalking her… well, yeah, he had, but really. How had he figured everything out so fast?

Remy turned her face toward him by her chin in his fingers. "I know I' never been so entranced by anyone's eyes like yours, an I know I' never felt so strong 'bout anyt'ing befo'."

Rogue couldn't look away from his face. Shouldn't those abnormal red eyes always look menacing to her, instead of the caring and compassionate look they snuck in so often?

Remy drew closer to her, once again ignoring the space between them as an obstacle. "Maybe Gambit's no' da best guy in da world, but no one care fo' you da way he do," he told her, with a sureness that made her breath suddenly thin.

Rogue wanted to say something. She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to remind him what a womanizer he was, what a liar he was, what a thief he was, what a fool she was for sitting there and actually believing every word he said without the slightest idea that he may be lying to her. Why did he have this effect on her? She felt like a stupid young teenage girl with a pathetic crush on an older guy. Only the thing standing between them wasn't the age gap, it was her ability to completely absorb every thought and memory he ever had along with his life force. Why did he have to make this difficult?

Remy traced his fingers around her cheekbone and down to her chin. "Remy won' lie to you, Chère. You see right through me."

Rogue felt a sigh escape her lips. Darn her body for admitting the truth. He was getting to her. Despite all her best efforts. Darn him for trying so hard.

Remy looked into her eyes steadily. "You gon' say somet'ing, Chère?"

Rogue could barely speak. Why did she have to do this around him? She composed herself, finally, and said, "Ah told you tah stop callin' me that."

Remy smiled widely at her, knowing fully that he had accomplished his goal. "Not gon' happen, Chère."

Rogue couldn't stop her lips from forming into a smile or the heat from rising into her cheeks. "Maybe, Ah should learn some things about you that Ah didn't steal from your mind…"

Remy grinned at her. "Ask anyt'ing you want, Chère. I' an open book."

Rogue took a small breath, and asked, "What else do you like, besides stealing and women?"

Remy answered instantly with his smooth voice. "I like to gamble. Poker mostly. Takin' long rides on my bike is nice, also."

Rogue was glad to know something about him that didn't come from his own psyche. She kind of liked that he was a gambler. Maybe that was why he was pushing so hard to be with her. She was a gamble every time he tried to touch her. "What's your favorite color?"

Remy laughed a little at the question before answering. "Red."

Rogue thought for a minute. She had lots of questions that she wanted to ask, but she figured keeping it light for a little bit would be best. "What kind of music do you like?

"All kinds," Remy said with a shrug.

"What would you do if you didn't steal for a living?" Rogue asked him. That was something she had been wondering about for a while. Not that he wasn't good at it, but it was so wrong.

Remy thought for a minute about her question. "I once thought 'bout bein' a chef."

Rogue couldn't help the smile on her face. That she would not have guessed. She wondered why her power could absorb all of these things? She would have liked him much more if she had known all of this first. "Would you ever-"

"Hold on, Chère," Remy interrupted her. "Dis ain't twenty questions. When's my turn?"

Rogue hadn't thought that he would have any questions since he was so good at stalking her. "Okay, you ask one."

Remy relaxed across the blanket. "You attracted to me?"

Rogue should have known that would be his question. Oh, well. That was just a waste of a question. He already knew the answer to it. "A little," she answered, not looking at him. Darn that shirt he was wearing for lying so perfectly across his godlike body.

Remy raised his eyebrows at her. "A little?"

Rogue nodded. "You heard me, Cajun."

Remy snickered. "Since you lie, Remy deserves another question."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

Remy took her hand in his. "You don' like when I touch you?"

Rogue fought the butterflies in her stomach. "Ah just don't want to hurt you."

Remy looked up at her with his seductive stare. "It' worth it."

Rogue took her hand away from him. "Mah turn. How many women have you been with?"

Remy shook his head. "That' no' a question to be askin' me. Ask me where I want to take you fo' vacation," he told her.

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "Ah'll just find out some other time. Ah could always ask your friend."

Remy looked up at her. "My friend?"

Rogue nodded. "You're not the only one who can talk to people. Pyro was very open about you when Ah talked to him."

Remy gave her a half-smile. "So you talk' to John?"

Rogue grinned at him manically. "And Ah can always do it again- Why are you makin' that face?"

Remy almost laughed. "Not'ing, Chère. I just have to remember to t'ank him da next time I see him. My turn."

Rogue shrugged. "Fine, but Ah get to duck questions too, if you do."

Remy grinned at her. "Sounds like a deal. Let' see how good you' poker face is, eh?"

**All right everyone, you know the drill! Be kind and review! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see happen. Just freaking say something!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story!  
**

**Rogueslove22 - I figured you deserved being the first reply twice. ;) I love Romy dates! They are awesome. I totally loved writing this one. I have a good plan for the next few chapters, so I won't have you hanging for long!**

**ithinkimaninja - I did not answer that question yet. I don't think I'm going to make it permanent, but I am going to make them be gone for a good chunk of time. It's going to be fun! I'm glad you like the story! Keep reading!**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Thank you! I like Pyro too! There are very few X-Men characters that I don't like. Austrailian accents are soooo sexy! I love them!**

**Icelynne - Thank you! I have a great relationship with my brother and it leaks into my writing. I feel like Rogue and Kurt would have a good relationship without my influence though. :p**

**Pixie Star Fire - Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I love that quote! I am definitely going to use it!**

**blackberryhunttress - Yes! She is okay! Yes! A threateningly dark Remy is super sexy! That scientist should have never built a machine that could have possibly hurt Rogue. Don't mess with Remy's woman. Mmmm... Remy is sexy.**

**midnighter1313 - Thank you! I'm glad it's that addicting! I will hopefully be updating faster from now on. Computer issues have been ruining me lately!**


	31. Thank You

**Hi!**

**I'm back! And a bare another chapter of goodness! Remy has a little talk with John about keeping his secrets, another Logan and Rogue talk, we actually get to hear who John and Remy steal from this time (hopefully will write in a heist later), Kitty makes more plans to meddle, and Bobby... well, you'll see.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to put this one up. I had to rush job it and get it posted up before I am hopelessly without internet for a little while. I'll be writing on this story some more while I am cut off from the world wide web, so once I get back I will have another chapter for you guys. :D**

**As always, enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 31: Thank You.**

"Gambit!" John said in his happy Australian accent. "Betta late than neva. Oi've got a new target for us-"

Remy grabbed John by the collar and smashed him against the wall. He knew his eyes were glowing as he looked up at John's terrified and confused face. "Want to explain why da girl I' been tryin' fo' suddenly knows a lot more 'bout me den she need to?"

John's eyes light up with the realization of what was happening. "Easy, mate. Let's just calm down for a second…" he said in an attempt to explain himself.

Remy continued to hold John still while pulling out three cards from his pocket. "You gon' start talkin', or do we need to see what' in da cards for you?"

John's eyes widened. "No need for that, mate. She asked me a question when Oi came lookin' for you, and Oi ansa'd it. Oi wasn't makin' trouble for you."

Remy gave him a warning stare and began charging the cards in his hand. "What did you tell her 'bout besides Bell?"

John shook his head. "Easy, easy! She asked who she was, and Oi told her she was your wife. Oi said Oi thought it was ova but she'd have to ask you. Oi didn't know you were lyin' to her. Maybe you should have told me."

Remy uncharged the cards and released John.

John fixed his shirt. "This is moi favorite shirt," he complained.

Remy pushed his hair out of his face. "Don' tell her not'ing else. It' hard enough to do dis wit'out you messin' it up."

John shrugged. "She's only a girl, mate."

Remy shook his head. "No. She's not."

()

"How ya feelin', kid?" Logan said as he entered Rogue's room.

Rogue smiled at him. Even though she knew she'd be back to training after telling him, she was glad to say, "Ah'm better."

Logan looked down at her bare hands. "Still no powers, huh?"

Rogue stare down at her hands. They seemed so helpless now, about as helpless as she felt. Though most of her fighting strategy was based on the fighting training that she had started and Logan had expanded, she always had her power to fall back on. Now she didn't have her power. If her fighting wasn't enough, what would she do?

Logan took a seat next to her on her bed. "You knew what that machine did."

Rogue nodded lowly. "Ah had the memory of it from someone."

Logan put his arm around her. "I'm glad my trainin' has been payin' off and getting' your head straight."

Rogue nodded.

Logan looked down at her seriously. "But don't you _ever_ push me out of harms way to take the blast yourself again!" he ordered her.

Rogue was surprised by his comment. She knew he was like the protector of all the students, but she thought it would wear off as they got older. "Ah didn't want you to lose your powers. Ah didn't know it was gonna leave me passed out for a few days. Ah just didn't have time tah think."

Logan gave her a tight side hug. Rogue wondered why his actions toward her hadn't changed. He was always so calm around her and unafraid of her skin. Yes, Remy would always attempt to touch her skin, but Logan always treated her as though there was nothing different about her. He ran her just as hard as the others in training, he hugged her just as tightly as the others, and he talked to her just like the others. Well, maybe not _exactly_ like the others, but he didn't make her the special case because of her powers either. It was nice. "You're gettin' brave on me. I'm proud of you."

Rogue smiled slightly. She was glad that someone was proud of her. After all that she had been through in her life, she knew this place was her home and these people were her family. "Thanks," she said as she hugged him. She didn't have to worry about their skin touching. She was powerless for the time being.

Logan came out of the hug and cleared his throat. "Well," he said stiffly, "good talk. No more crazy stunts like that," he told her.

Rogue smiled at him. "No promises."

Logan smiled at her, stood, and began to leave the room. He stopped as he stepped through the door and turned back to her. "Oh, and, Rogue…"

Rogue looked up to him, fully expecting something confusing to come out of his mouth.

Logan nodded to her and said, "Thanks."

Rogue grinned at him.

Logan then turned and closed the door behind him as he exited the room.

Rogue sighed and fell backward onto her bed. Everything was so weird now. She spent most of time thinking about what she would do if she didn't have her powers, and now that she had a "get out of using powers free" card she wasn't doing any of them. She was just about to make a mental list of things to do before the effects of the machine wore off, when she remembered Cody. She sat up and looked down at her hands. She decided she should visit him while she was harmless. It would be the best thing to do. She walked over to her closet, grabbed her shoes, wrote a note for anyone who came to check on her, and left for the train station that Remy had shown her how to stow-away on. She had a small window of opportunity, and she was going to take it.

()

Remy counted the bars of gold and divided them evenly. He didn't steal from John. He never did. He was the closest thing to a friend he had. "Here' your half," he told him, pointing to a stack of bars.

"Ain't that the most beautiful thing you eva seen?" John said as he smiled at the bars. He looked to Remy and caught the smirk on his face. "Oh, that's roight. You're in love roight now so money isn't important," he said in disgust.

Remy began putting his half of the bars into a suitcase. He would sell them individually so not to raise suspicion. "You' jus' jealous."

John began packing away his share as well. "Yeah, roight!"

Remy closed his case and then turned to John. "Who' we jus' rip off anyway?"

John laughed loudly. "Oi thought you'd neva ask! Worthington Jr. He won't be missin' these. He's got more than enough to go around."

Remy laughed at his friend. They were too much alike.

()

"Don't you think you should let them get together on their own?" Amara asked Kitty as they walked into the mansion.

Kitty shrugged. "Rogue doesn't, like, know what's good for her. He's completely ignoring her power, and, like, totally obsessed with her. I'd be a terrible friend if I let her walk away from him."

Amara thought for a minute. "But don't you think going behind her back to give him information and tricking her onto dates with him is being a terrible friend?"

Kitty looked at her as though she were speaking another language. "I'm, like, not sure what you're trying to say."

Amara shook her head at her and nearly laughed. "Nothing. Just do me a favor. If the situation is ever on me, be a terrible friend, okay?"

Kitty put her hands on her hips and harrumphed. "If you, like, want to end up old and alone, that's your choice!"

Amara laughed and continued down the hall. "Thanks!"

()

Bobby watched as the two girls walked away from him. So that was why Remy was making so much progress with Rogue so quickly! Kitty had been feeding him information and forcing her into dates with him. He had to do everything by himself. He remembered how quickly everyone had been to shoo him out of the recovery room when he went to see her, even when she was awake. He wondered if she was involved in that too. After all, his trying to date Rogue would put a small damper on her plans. In fact, it would leave the frozen. He turned and began walking toward his room. He'd just have to try harder then. He didn't care how many people were trying to push Rogue and Remy together, he would still be working at it from the sidelines. Even if the only weapon he had was to irritate Remy into leaving her alone, he would use that until it died out or Remy gave up. This wasn't over yet. "_Thanks for letting me know, Kitty,_" he thought to himself, "_now I know exactly what to do._"

**Whoa. John dodged a bullet on that one. Better keep that Australian mouth shut from now on, dear. Looks like Bobby's not giving up so quickly. Guess that just means that Remy is going to be out-romancing him. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this chapter, and thanks to everyone who favorited this story as well!**

**clueless c - I hope you caught that I took your suggestion for who they were robbing. ;) **

**Demon Flame - Thanks!**

**IceLynne - Thanks! I know! I can't get enough!**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Thanks! I know. It's so sad. It's easy to see why she struggles with keeping her powers and wanting them to disappear forever.**

**Chellerbelle - I like playing 20 questions when I'm getting to know someone. It's fun! It would be a dangerous game to play with Remy though. :p**

**Rogueslove22 - Thanks! I figured since the both of them were so stubborn that they wouldn't be playing my game fairly for long. It was fun while it lasted, though.**

**Flpirate305 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I kinda blended him in with everyone else during Rogue's recovery period deal. So basically, he was there, but no more importantly than anyone else who came in to visit her. :p He's coming back though. Oh, is he ever. Darn Kitty for opening her mouth where he could hear her speak.**

**FireBornInsanity - Thanks! I'm so happy you reviewed more than once! I love reading reviews! Keep reading, it's about to get good!**

**Thalia K. Holmes - Yes, he does! Nothing gets between a thief and something he wants. ;)**

**ALLREMS - Thanks! Let me know what you think of how Remy handled the talk with John. :)**

**ShadowedSaint - Thanks! Yeah, life gets in the way too much lately. Hopefully, it will slow down and I will be able to finish this story off with a bang!**

**blackberryhunttress - You catch everything! I put that in there just because of that movie! Haha! Great minds think alike!**

**catnaps - Here is the latest chapter. Just because you offered a cookie, and I go crazy for cookies! ;)**

**awsmninja - I remember the age gap, because I laughed so hard when the comment "Aw, that's so cute, he's old enough to be your father!" came up. Hilarious! Yeah, Rogue in every other series but Evolution was from Mississippi, but in Evolution they made her from Louisiana as well. Annoying, but I worked with it. I LOVE writing Kitty in with her meddling! It's so fun! Thanks! I'm glad you're liking the Remy/Rogue action! I sometimes call him Henry and sometimes Hank. It depends on my mood. His full name is Henry Phillips "Hank" McCoy, so what he is called depends on the time and place and who is calling his name. :p I like the name Henry though, so I gravitate to that one. Wow! I responded to a lot of reviews in this one little paragraph! Thanks for all of them!**


	32. Realization

**We are unable to process your request right now... we are unable to process your request right now... we are unable to process your request right now...**

**Finally! I'm back, and come baring the gift of a new chapter! It took forever to get logged back in here. I'm honestly afraid to log out now.**

**Anyway, this chapter is more plot building than anything, but it's good because I've got something new that I decided to add into the story which will make it somewhat longer than it was originally going to be! Yay!**

**I've made you guys wait long enough though. Between technical difficulties and not having internet service, it has been a mess! I'm back now!**

**As always, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 32: Realization.**

Rogue slowly walked into the room where Cody lay lifelessly in his bed. She took a deep breath as she stepped to the side of his bed. "Hi, Cody," she said, barely above a whisper.

The soft beeping coming from his heart monitor seemed far too loud. It echoed off the walls in the deadly silent room.

Rogue had to shake that thought out of her head. Nothing was allowed to be deadly in this room. Especially not now that she was harmless to him for a short time. She looked down at his thinned face. She hated that this was happening to him. The closure from her last visit hadn't lasted. She reached her hand out toward his, hesitated for an instant, and then gently slid her fingers over his.

Cody did something that made she jump then. He shuttered softly. It wasn't a fearful or creepy shutter, but a soft and calm shutter.

Rogue pulled her hand back quickly. "Cody?" she asked softly.

Cody didn't respond.

Rogue took a slow breath. Had she imagined that? Had her mind made it all up to make herself feel better? She also wondered why she kept coming back. He'd never know she was there, and he probably wouldn't care anymore whether she was showing up to see him or not.

Rogue snuck into the mansion, trying to avoid anyone who might question her about her being gone all weekend. Maybe Remy had been gone as well, and she could say she was with him. That would work… on everyone except Remy. She needed a better plan.

"Getting' in a little late, ain't cha?" Logan's voice came from beside her.

Rogue stopped in her tracks. She should have known that she wouldn't get away with it. She turned and smiled at Logan. "Ah was just-"

Logan held up a hand to silence her. "Save it. I know where you were."

Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat. What was her punishment going to be? More training? She was barely back in the swing of the old regiment. She broke eye contact and stare down at her black boots. She was trying to find an excuse, but she was unable to find anything decent.

Logan sighed as he stepped toward her and placed a kindly hand on her shoulder. "That's the kid isn't it?"

Rogue nodded.

Logan wrapped his arm around her and hugged her. He released her from the hug and looked down at her with a smile. "I'm proud of ya, kid."

Rogue looked up at him in confusion. "You're not mad?"

Logan shrugged. "I can't be mad at ya for tryin' to make amends for past sins. I can understand that."

Rogue nodded. "Thanks."

Logan nodded and walked away. He was clearly still awkward in speaking to her about these things. She wondered what it must have been like for him. She knew some of his regrets from when she had absorbed him, but she also knew that there was much more than that deep inside him.

Rogue turned and made her way to her bedroom. As she climbed the stairs she heard Logan's voice echoing in her mind. Was that was she was looking for when she visited Cody? She was trying to make amends? It made her think about it. She was still fighting with the mental side of her power, maybe even more so than the physical side of it. Could she have reached the peak of her learning here at the mansion?

"Rogue!" Bobby called as he came running up to her. He had styled his hair in a more wild fashion and was dressed slightly more adult-like. "Long weekend, huh?"

Rogue cursed herself for not walking faster. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She wanted to go into her room and decide on a plan for the rest of her life. "Yeah. Ah kind of had a trip planned."

Bobby ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I noticed you were gone."

Rogue searched her mind for an excuse to go to her room. She needed to be alone for a little bit. "Ah…"

Bobby interrupted her, "I was thinking, we could maybe go out… on Friday… if you wanted."

Rogue looked up at him, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Bobby quickly reacted to her behavior. "If you'd rather do it another night…"

Rogue put her hands up to calm him. "Bobby it's not the day."

Bobby looked up at her with his young, boyish eyes. "Then why do you look like you're going to say no?"

Rogue took a short breath. "You've got tons of girls you could go out with, Bobby. Whah do you think you have to settle for me?"

Bobby looked at her with a face that she could place. Was that a look of anger, confusion, or hurt? "I'm not settling, Rogue," he said firmly. He took two deliberate steps toward her and looked into her eyes with an intensity that Rogue hadn't thought he had in him. "I want you."

Rogue took a hesitant step back. In the back of her mind, she knew this was Bobby, and that she could say no and he would stop, so why was she backing down? "You don't know what that means for you, Bobby…"

Bobby shook his head and looked away from her for an instant before retaining eye contact again. "Stop saying my name like that," he told her firmly.

Rogue looked at him with concern. "Like what?"

Bobby lowered his eyebrows at her to show his determination. "Like I'm a kid! You're not that much older! You'd think that thief would look at you like a kid because he's so much older, but he's all over you instead!"

Rogue was surprised by his words and wasn't sure how to respond. Her mouth began releasing words of its own choice. "Ah didn't mean…"

Bobby looked away from her in what seemed like frustration or anger. "No, you did!" he snapped. He turned his head to face her, maintaining strong eye contact. "You'll never see me as anything more than your annoying kid brother, will you?"

Rogue hadn't thought about it, but she had sort of seen him as a brother. She had come to see everyone who lived in the mansion as family though. It had transformed from them being her enemies to them being her family almost overnight. Were they supposed to become strangers just as easily?

Bobby waited patiently for an answer for a few minutes that felt like a lifetime. He took a breath through his nose and nodded without saying a word before turning and walking away.

Rogue didn't follow him. She didn't call after him. She just watched as he disappeared. She turned and moved into her room, closing the door behind her without even turning on the light. Her mind was full of darkness and unknown so why should her room be any different?

**Poor Bobby. He knew it was coming though. Uh oh. What could be going through Rogue's mind now? It looks like something is about to open up! And where the heck was that sexy Cajun Swamp Rat this whole chapter? Darn him!**

**I'll post another chapter soon!**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, and favorited!**

**Arian Gwyliwr - I think so too. Logan just has so much that he has experienced in his life, and I think he and Rogue connect a lot better than anyone else because he was so used to being a loner for most of his life and she was sort of trapped in that lifestyle as well. It's cool to know that two loners can connect and no longer be loners though. Yay! I'm glad the John and Remy talk went over well. I worked really hard to make it look natural. That one was tough! I know guy talk, but only guy talk that I have been present for, so toned down guy talk due to female presence. Hahaha!**

**Demon Flame - Thanks! You may get your wish, because I think that would be a great idea! That may be coming up very soon in the chapters to come, actually. ;) Thanks for the idea.**

**Chellerbelle - I'm glad! I work hard on my inter-character relationships. Sometimes it's really hard to make those little talks look natural. :p**

**blackberryhunttress - Yes, angry Remy is still a hot Remy. I know! Logan is finally relaxing into his father figure role enough to make a full, understandable sentence! Yay! Probably won't last though. I honestly can't remember which one, but they all have plenty of money for Pyro and Gambit to be snatching some up anyway. ;) I agree. Who wants a family where all the people have the same name? Creepy. Yes, Kitty is going to continue her manipulation as long as she feels she is... *ahem* "helping." I'm sure Bobby wasn't expecting this large of a let-down, but he had to know it was coming. Still, I wonder if that will be enough to wake him up?**

**awsmninja - You are one of my coolest reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry, about it being short. The next one will be long to make up for it. Think Bobby is just playing the old "You hurt my feelings by saying no" card? Hmmm... I wonder...**

**Icelynne - Thanks! I like writing those in there because they happened a lot through each series. :)**

**Flpirate305 - Yikes! A really late chapter. I hope it didn't drive you too crazy to be left in the cold, heartless universe without knowing what happens next! Hahaha. Kidding. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! The next one is going to be pretty packed! I can guarantee a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. It's gonna open a whole new door to the rest of the story! Hopefully, it will be as good as it is in my head.**

**grumpypirate - I love your name! I'm glad you like it! Bobby gets on everyone's nerves. He's Bobby. Hahaha! I feel like I sometimes am not doing his character justice because he isn't putting his foot in his mouth enough. :P**

**Rogueslove22 - Hahaha! I know, right? How can she resist him? She's a stronger woman than I am. In the next chapter will be some more Remy/Rogue action, and then there will be a bit of a mess that will leave us with no interaction and only thoughts. *Sigh* It will be worth it at the end of the story though. :D**

**princess apollo - I'm glad you like it so much! You can consider this chapter my gift to you for loving this story so much! You can also consider the next chapter a HUGE present! Just call me Zari Claus. ;)**

**Mindy890 - I like that chapter a lot too! I hope the rest of my chapters fall in line as well as that one did. :D**

**Thanks guys! Until next time!  
**


	33. Amends

**I have returned! I bring another chapter! This one is longer than most of the other chapters and full of a lot more stuff to make up for it being 1) late, and 2) following a chapter that was ridiculously short. Regardless to the reasoning, this baby was a little over 8 1/2 pages long in Word when I typed it. Mwahahaha! That's a new longest chapter for this story! I think...**

**Be prepared. This chapter has some good Remy/Rogue action and a huge confrontation between Remy and Bobby. It's freaking epic! I told you this one was packed.**

**Anyway, I'll shut up until the end so you guys can read on with the story instead of my incessant babbling.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**~Zari  
**

**Chapter 33: Amends.**

"_Everyone you love will die. It's safer for you to be alone_," the self-loathing thoughts of Logan flooded through Rogue's mind as she slept, waking her for the twelfth time of the night.

Rogue ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face. "Ah got to stop thinkin' about this…" she whispered to herself. She rolled over and attempted to return to sleep, pulling the covers close to her chest. She had been questioning herself for a long time about what she wanted to do, and now she was feeling as though all the options were gone but one. She hated the idea of being forced into something, but, at the moment, it seemed to be the best choice as well.

The window to her bedroom opened calmly.

Rogue sat up quickly and looked at the dark figure climbing into her window. She switched her lamp on to see him more clearly. Damn that Cajun thief. "What're you doin?"

Remy shrugged and closed the window after he entered the room. "How you know Gambit like it wit da light on?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Do you know what time it is?"

Remy raised his eyebrows at her, understanding in his red eyes. "Do you?"

Rogue wanted to fight with him, but it didn't seem worth it at the moment. "Ah couldn't sleep," she told him honestly. What good was lying at that point?

Remy took a seat on her bed next to her. "Dat so?"

Rogue looked over at him. Being around him with her bare skin was more natural lately. She felt like it wasn't going to be torture anymore. She knew it wasn't a good idea to be feeling so comfortable right now though. Her time was up on the power inhibitor's ray that had hit her. She had known how long the average effects had lasted, and she was sure that she was pressing her luck with this one. "What's your excuse? Not enough perversion in your day yet?"

Remy grinned at her. "Not quite."

Rogue involuntarily pulled her blankets to cover herself more. She noticed that he was still fully dressed. He clearly hadn't been to bed yet. "Did you just get in?"

Remy smirked at her. "You miss me, Cherè?"

Rogue watched his facial expression. She hated being a hormonal teenager. He looked really good. The stubble on his chin was enhancing the masculinity of his jaw line and his hair was wild and sexy. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that gave a good hint as to the amount of muscle tone that was beneath it. She felt heat in her cheeks when she thought about his chest muscles. Along the line of absorbing his thoughts she had managed to have a mental picture of his walking in front of a mirror after a shower. That image hadn't faded away yet, and she didn't know if she wanted it to. In some ways, she believed he had somehow pushed that image into her head on purpose. Damn him!

Remy snickered a little at her embarrassment. "You all right, Cherè?"

Rogue lowered her eyebrows at him. He must have been trying really hard to make sure that darn image was in her mind. She wouldn't let him see that she was flustered by that. "Ah told you to stop calling me that."

Remy shrugged. "You were mad den."

Rogue folded her arms over her chest. "Would you leave if Ah was mad now?"

Remy pretended to think about what she had said. "Remy don like dat plan. Maybe you just need some cheering up, eh?" He slipped closer to her in his usual smooth motions. He was way too good at that.

Rogue felt her heart skip a beat. No, she felt it skip at least three beats. The more he did, the more she fell for him. She hated being eighteen. She pushed him back with her feet from beneath the covers. "You got a death wish tonight, Cajun?"

Remy grinned at her. "Come on, Rogue," he told her coolly, "Remy's had a long night."

Rogue shrugged. "Guess you should've been home this weekend then, huh?" She was completely bluffing. She had no idea whether he had been home or not. He wasn't acting as though he had noticed her absence though, so it was an educated guess.

Remy relaxed and lay across her bed, looking up at her ceiling. "Gambit no' gone stick around when you go to see sleeping beauty for a weekend," he told her.

Rogue was about to ask how he knew, but she didn't. Of course he knew. He was the king of all stalkers.

Remy looked to her with his cocky red eyes. Darn him…

"Ah needed to get out," she said honestly.

Remy shrugged. "Seems to me, you wan' forgiveness from da boy."

Rogue looked down at her hands. "Is that wrong?"

Remy shifted his weight and leaned his face closer to hers. "You gotta forgive yourself firs'," he whispered.

Rogue looked down into his eyes. She hadn't hurt herself. She had hurt Cody. She had hurt a lot of people that she needed forgiveness from. A lot of the people she had hurt were living right here in the mansion with her. No wonder she was usually alone.

Remy gave her a soft smiled and lifted his hand to her jaw.

Rogue felt her breath catch in her throat. Why did he have to have such a strong effect on her? At least her powers hadn't returned yet.

Remy looked deep into her green eyes for a long moment, as if asking permission, and then moved in closer. He softly placed his lips on hers and guided her mouth into a slow passionate open-mouth kiss.

Rogue had the fleeting thought that this was a bad idea, but she couldn't deny that she wanted this. She really liked the way she felt when he kissed her. There was something about it that made her entire body tingle with anticipation and excitement.

Remy smoothly moved closer to her until they were not even inches apart. They couldn't be any closer unless he pulled her on top of him. He ran his fingers down her jaw to her neck and wrapped his hand behind her head, entangling them in her hair. He began to kiss her with more affection. It was still fairly slow, but more forceful than before. He placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer, slipping his fingers beneath the bottom of her shirt to feel her skin.

Rogue responded to his actions and reached both of her hands up to gently grab two handfuls of his longish red-brown hair. She hated that she was giving in so easily, but it felt so good. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, because it was Remy. Then again she was doing this, because it was Remy.

Remy moved both of his hands to her hips and pulled her into his lap, breaking the kiss for an instant and looking up at her as though checking to ensure she wasn't going to run.

Rogue shuttered slightly at the entire gap of space between them that had been so easily eliminated. She hoped he hadn't seen how much of an effect he was having on her. She knew she shouldn't, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself into him as close as she could and pressed her lips to his.

Remy ran both of his hands around her back as they continued to kiss, exploring the feel of her body without actually touching her skin.

Rogue suddenly became excited by the thought that she could take control for an instant, and she slowly pushed him until he was lying flat on his back, with her straddling him without ever stopping kissing him. As she readjusted herself to be more comfortable, she felt something hard pushing into her crotch. She quickly escaped from the kiss and leapt off of him. "What was that?" she snapped, taking an extra step back.

Remy laughed a little as he sat up with his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, Cherè. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He placed it on her nightstand. He looked up at her cockily. "You should know I wouldn' feel like dat," he said with implication leaking through his words.

Rogue's eyes widened with recognition. "You did try to get that picture in mah brain!"

Remy laughed as though she had just told an amazing joke. He gave her his infamous cocky smirk and said, "What you mean, Cherè?"

Rogue growled through her gritted teeth. Damn him! "That's it! Out!"

Remy looked up at her with a softer expression and reached out to take her hand. "Come here," he told her as he pulled her closer.

Rogue fought his physical request. "Ah'm done playin' your little game!"

Remy quickly and firmly pulled her back onto the bed. "Den no more games, Cherè."

Rogue looked up at him from her newly pathetic position of lying on her side on the bed with Remy practically pinning her down one-handedly. Hadn't he been easier to beat when they were fighting as enemies?

Remy used his free hand to push her hair from her face. "Remy never say dis to anyone before…" he told her.

Rogue looked up at him worriedly. What was he doing now? There was no telling what was going on in his perverted mind.

_Say it while she's still bein' tolerable. _Rogue heard in her mind. She attempted to struggle free. "Get off, Remy!" she pleaded.

Remy pressed his body into hers and looked down at her. "Gambit tryin' to tell you somethin', Chère."

"You can tell me at arms length!" Rogue snapped at him as she scrambled to get free. She pushed him back with her ungloved hand and her fingertips brushed the skin on his neck.

_I knew she wouldn' listen for long,_ Rogue could hear Remy's thoughts. He looked at her with an expression that was a cross between pain and disappointment. "You no' listenin'," he told her with a calm yet confused eyes.

Rogue moved away from him. "Mah powers are returning," she explained. "Ah was hearing your thoughts."

Remy shrugged, all his composure returned and unshaken. "That all? You had Remy worried," he said with a slyness in his tone that he usually held strong.

Rogue released a slight sigh. "You'll never learn," she said softly.

Remy smiled and leaned closer to her. "Remy's no' afraid of your skin," he told her.

Rogue felt her heartbeat quicken. She swiftly rolled out of bed and pointed to the window. "Out!" she ordered.

Remy looked up at her with questioning eyes. "What did…"

"It's what you've done. It's what you want to do. It's what you're gonna do. It's everything!" Rogue snapped at him. "You don't have enough sense to avoid mah skin or to stay away from me because you know Ah'll never be able to do anythin' with you! Ah don't want you in mah room. Ah don't want you spyin' on me. Ah want you out!" She felt the words fall from her mouth without even passing through her mind for filteration first. The truth was that she always had her guard down around him lately, and she didn't need that happening anymore. There were only going to be so many bad guys out there to make weapons and serums to stop her power, so her chances of being physical with anyone were slimming with every lunatic that Logan and the X-men took out.

Remy looked up at her for a minute, as though searching for an answer to an unspoken question. He stood calmly and walked over to Rogue with purposeful steps. He looked down at her knowingly with his deep red eyes. "You 'bout to make a tough choice, Chère?"

Rogue looked up at him with her green eyes. How had he seen that so easily? He couldn't possibly have known. Had he overheard her conversation with Logan as well? "Ah'd just like to go back to sleep, Remy."

Remy continued to stare down at her for a moment. It was as though he were reading right through her poor excuse for a disguise. "Bein' alone ain't always de answer," he told her calmly.

Rogue took a minute to consider her answer. She thought she could answer while looking him in the eye, but found it to be more difficult than she imagined. "But sometimes it's the only answer," she said calmly.

Remy ran his fingers over her shoulders over her T-shirt. "Havin' a partner make tings more fun," he said coaxingly.

Rogue shook his hands away, trying hard not to touch him. "That ain't in the cards for me," she said, hoping he would get the message. As much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't be.

Remy waited a total of three seconds before shrugging his shoulders at her statement. "Guess dat's it den," he said coolly.

Rogue was surprised at first by his reaction, and then she was confused. Had he just given up that easily? "You mean, you'll be okay with this?"

Remy ran his fingers through his hair. "Remy always be all right. You be da one dats alone," he said as he turned and walked back to her bedroom window. He gave her one last sideways glance as he expertly swung his legs around the frame and climbed down the wall.

Rogue sighed sadly. That hurt. What made things hurt even more was that he had barely been affected by it t all. First, he had avoided coming to see her when she was in need of medical care, and now he was walking away from her as though she had meant nothing to him. She should have known it was coming though. She knew she was only someone to help him pass that time, and now that he understood her powers were more permanent than he originally thought, he was done with her. It was going to hurt for a while, but she would get over it. She began walking back toward her bed, but stopped just short of it. Nothing was turning out the way she thought it would. Things were changing so much so fast. She didn't know where to turn next, but she knew one thing for sure. She wasn't going to get anything done if she stayed in the mansion. She moved to her closet and grabbed a duffle bag. She began grabbing clothes and things that she knew she would need, and stuffing them into the bag.

()

Bobby pulled the carton of milk from the refrigerator and closed the door to reveal a less than pleased Gambit leaning on the wall behind it. This image nearly made him jump in surprise, but he held his ground to avoid looking like a coward to his competition. He was already at enough of a disadvantage.

"So Iceboy," Gambit began with his eyes lowered as though he were thinking.

"It's Iceman," Bobby corrected him before he could speak another word. Just because he was older did not give him the right to respect, or the right to take the girl he was interested in. He would stand tall regardless to how intimidating Gambit might become.

Gambit looked at him with just his cold red eyes. How could Rogue even consider staring into those in any kind of romantic fashion? "It' a funny t'ing really. Gambit was jus' talkin' to Rogue, an' it seems she' suddenly had a change o' heart 'bout her feelin's."

Bobby shrugged and moved to the counter with his bowl of cereal. He spoke as he began pouring the milk into his bowl. "Maybe she just wizened up," he offered without looking in his eyes.

Gambit moved to the counter and leaned over it, staring Bobby down. "Dat's funny too, 'cause Gambit could've sworn he saw _you_ talkin' to Rogue 'bout somet'ing important jus' recently," he said with an imposing tone.

Bobby placed the milk on the counter and looked up challengingly at Gambit. If he showed the slightest bit of fear he would take him down for sure. He had to stand strong now. "So?" he said with defiance in his tone.

Gambit placed his hands flat on the counter. "Gambit don' like bein' played" he said with a tone that made him sound like a snake to Bobby. It was threatening and calm at the same time. "You see, Gambit always get' what Gambit want," he told him, "and Gambit want Rogue."

Bobby didn't back down. He may have had his youth as a disadvantage and he may not have been as sexually appealing to Rogue as Gambit was, but she'd eventually realize that he was so much older that it would cause problems between them and decide that him being only slightly younger would be the better choice. He was sure that all he had to do was keep pushing her. The more confused she was by Gambit's method of attraction the better his chances became. She'd especially be angry if she found Gambit and him fighting like this. She'd blame Gambit and realize how immature he was, even for his age, but she'd forgive him, because he's so young anyway. He would use his disadvantage to his advantage. "What if Rogue just doesn't want you?"

Gambit tilted his head to the side slightly as he processed the question. Bobby was annoyed by every little move he was making at the moment. _Everything_ was patronizing. How could Rogue even consider liking this guy? "Excuse me?" he said in a low tone.

Bobby strengthened his gaze. "You're trying to blame me, but maybe she just doesn't want you and _that's_ why she's trying to make you go away," he offered.

Gambit began charging the particles in the counter. "Gambit don' like that option."

Bobby stood from the counter and made two handfuls of ice daggers to show that he was not going to be so easily pushed aside. "I'm just telling you what I see," he told him.

Gambit released the counter from his power and reached into his back pocket to reveal a deck of cards. "So dat's how it is?"

Bobby suddenly felt panicked. He threw the ice daggers in Gambit's direction his mind racing as he saw them flying toward their target. Surely Gambit would have the agility to avoid those, right?

Gambit did avoid the ice daggers. He expertly pirouetted away from them and turned back to Bobby. "You wan' to dance den?"

Bobby felt his eyes widen and his back stiffen. So much for him not being intimidated. This was going to destroy any work he had done so far by standing there like a fool. He tried to recover and quickly shift into a defensive position, building an ice shield around his arm to hold in front of himself to defend against Gambit's exploding cards.

Gambit smirked at him with a cruel glare that showed he was intending on fighting him. He pulled three cards from the deck and threw them at Bobby.

The cards landed direct hits on the shield and pieces of ice went flying all around the kitchen.

Bobby realized that he had gone from pushing Gambit to cause a scene to fighting for his life at that moment. He'd have to pull out all the stops, because Gambit had a lot more experience than he had when it came to fighting, especially fighting dirty. He made hard, round ice bullets and shot them at Gambit. They wouldn't kill him, but they'd be enough to slow him down until he got Logan and get Gambit kicked out of the mansion for good.

Gambit avoided the ice and they smashed into the cabinets, shattering pieces of ice and wood splinters on the floor. He turned and threw more exploding cards at Bobby.

Bobby made another shield to defend himself. Again, the ice shattered around the kitchen as the cards exploded. He was just about to make more ice when he saw someone enter the room to his right.

Rogue walked into the kitchen and looked at the mess and then to Bobby and Gambit, both clearly in the middle of a fight. He eyes widened with what Bobby assumed was surprise. "What in the world!" she snapped lowering her eyebrows in disapproval and anger.

Gambit came out of his fighting stance and pointed to Bobby. "He started it."

Bobby rolled his eyes. He had wanted to use that line. At least it wasn't as cute when Gambit said it.

Rogue stomped her foot to the ground. "Ah don't care who started it! Ah'll finish it! If the two of you want to be in the hospital so bad, whah don't you just stand in line over here and Ah'll drain ya both clean!" She was clearly not amused by what she was seeing. Suddenly Bobby's plan included him being seen as an immature child as well as Gambit. Still, maybe he could recover from it, whereas she'd be mad at Gambit for a while longer.

Bobby scrambled to think of something to say. He hadn't thought Rogue was going to be the one to bust them in their act of foolery. He assumed Logan would come in and yell at Gambit for being an idiot, and maybe give him a slap on the wrist.

"What the hell happened in here?" Logan said as he entered the room from behind Rogue. His face was in its usual scowl. He looked around at the mess that the two had made of the kitchen and then back to Bobby and Gambit.

Bobby lifted his hands in instant surrender. "I can explain!" he pleaded.

Gambit simply snickered in response. Man, was that guy ever annoying!

Logan shook his head and said, "Save it. Whatever you were doing, knock it off," he ordered. He turned and began walking out of the room, but not before saying over his shoulder, "And clean up this mess!"

Bobby nodded. When Logan disappeared he turned to look at Rogue.

Rogue stood in the entryway to the kitchen and shook her head at the two boys before turning her back to them and walking away quickly.

Bobby knew he was going to have to do something drastic now to make her want to talk to him again. At least Gambit was in the same boat he was. He cast an angry glance in Gambit's direction and saw him casually escaping the kitchen. "Where're you going?" Bobby asked him accusingly.

Gambit smirked at him. "Sorry, kid," he said cockily, "Gambit no janitor."

Bobby scowled at him as he walked away. He would have to clean up the mess on his own before he went back to bed or Logan would have his butt in the morning. He sighed and began cleaning the ice from the floor, silently complaining about Gambit being a total jerk.

**Ouch! Poor Bobby has to clean that kitchen all by himself it looks like. Maybe next time he won't start a fight in the kitchen of the mansion. **

**How was the Remy/Rogue action for everyone? Certain points even had my heart beating quickly!**

**The next few chapters aren't going to involve a lot of Remy/Rogue action, but will include cute little thoughts about each other and Rogue's journey to find herself. It will then return to some freaking awesome Remy/Rogue action though!**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! You guys are just awesome!**

**grumpypirate - I like Logan as a parental figure too. It make me wonder if the relationship would suddenly feel different when Rogue reaches his "physical" age though. I know they never really go romantic, but I think I would feel weird helping raise some kids and then suddenly they are all the same age as I am. Freaky! :)**

**Chellerbelle - Thanks! Was the Remy/Bobby confrontation better than the Rogue/Bobby confrontation?**

**annacat721 - I hope you liked the Remy/Rogue portion of this chapter! I'm pretty good at writing angst and lovely thoughts too, so be sure to give me some feedback on those in the later chapters. ;)**

**Rogueslove22 - People do write him as a jerk a lot. I actually really like Iceman as a character. He says things thoughtlessly, but ya gotta feel for the guy. Poor thing falls in love and doesn't get the girl. Sad. Still, he can be a butthead, but that's why we love him. Good old butthead Bobby. :)**

**Arian Gwyliwr - Hahaha! I'm good at dark depressing thoughts. I'm good at turning them around too though. Glad you like 'em! Thanks!**

**Arian69 - Thanks! I like Bobby as a character, so I gotta do him justice in my writing.**

**Flpirate305 - Yes! Updates are good. Sad when they keep me from updating, but good in the end. You gift me every chapter with a lovely review! :D They are awesome gifts! I was worried about the last chapter being really short (it was really REALLY short) compared to the others, so I made this one extra long just for you! ;) Of course this isn't the end of Bobby. That kid's as stubborn as... well as Rogue and Gambit. Haha! I foresee more confrontations in future chapters as well. Have a great week!**

**Icelynne - Yes. Updates are a pain in the butt. Ultimately good though. I know what you mean! I have stories I read when I update (my method for updating on schedule), and I was freaking out! My routine was completely changed! Probably why the last chapter was so short. This one was much better because I got my readings in and was fully inspired. Hahaha!**

**Red red red ribbon - Thanks! Glad you like it! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**awsmninja - It was so hard for me to keep Remy out of the chapter before this one! I needed him to be missing so I could pull off this chapter though. It was still hard though. He's just so darn hot! And thanks!**

**Mindy890 - Yes! He "works" a lot. That dirty thief. If he wasn't so hot, charming, didn't have that sexy accent or self-confident attitude... eh, what am I saying? He'd still be freaking sexy as everything! I was originally going to have him keep bothering Rogue and her finally just tell him off and him get all pouty and angry, but I decided he was smart enough to figure it out himself. Well, mostly smart enough. :)  
**


	34. Gone

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, and I'm sorry it's really short! I promise the next one will be better, a little longer, and will wrap everything up. :)

Get your last minute votes in for a twist in the storyline now!

Enjoy!

~Zari

Chapter 34: Gone.

Remy walked into the freshly cleaned kitchen the next morning. The ice boy had done a good job cleaning things up. He smirked at the thought of last night where he had clearly scared him beyond what he originally intended with not even a fraction of his actual fighting skill. At least it would keep the kid in line. It wouldn't keep him away from Rogue though. He'd have to find another method to that.

He grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it, before Logan came walking into the kitchen with a strange expression on his face.

"Cajun," he said when his brown eyes rested on Remy's face, "you know where Rogue is this mornin'?"

Remy knew his face must have been expressing the question that his mind was thinking. "Remy hasn' seen her," he told him honestly.

Logan turned and walked out of the room sniffing the air as he walked.

Remy felt in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Rogue had no reason to avoid ol' Wolvie this morning, so why couldn't the great tracker find her? He carried his apple with him as he headed outside. He'd find out what was going on before he finished eating it.

()

Kitty knocked on Rogue's door. "Open up! I like, heard what happened last night. Don't you even want to, like, talk about it?"

When there was no answer to her question she knocked again, this time louder. "Oh, come on!" she whined.

When there was still no answer she looked down both ends of the hallway one at a time and then phased her way through the door.

"I didn't want to sneak in, but you didn't, like, leave me much of a…" she traced the room with her eyes once and saw that Rogue wasn't there. She looked on Rogue's vanity and saw a piece of paper folded and tucked into the framing. She picked it up, opened it, and read it to herself silently.

Kitty,

You'd be the only one that would find this note and actually read it. Everyone has probably noticed that I'm not in the mansion if you came in here looking for me. Ya'll don't need to worry though. I've got a journey of self-discovery to go on, and it can't begin as long as I'm living in the mansion. I'll miss all of you and think about you all the time. You are all my family. I really love you guys. I just need some time to find myself and to learn to control my powers. I've been locked in a cage for too long without being able to grow, so I'm jumping out and taking my chances on my own. Please, don't let anyone try to come looking for me. I'll come back on my own once I find whatever it is I'm looking for. I'll never forget you guys and I hope you won't forget me.

Rogue

Kitty looked up from the note in surprise. "Why would she assume I'd be the one who read this?" she asked herself aloud, slightly offended. She then folded it back and phased through the door to find Professor Xavier.

()

"She isn't anywhere in the city," Kurt said worriedly, his yellow-white eyes darting between Logan and Professor Xavier.

Bobby couldn't raise his head to the group. He could still see what was going on around him, but he couldn't bear to look up and make eye contact. He felt like this was partially his fault… well, mostly his fault.

"I, like, saw her last night," Kitty insisted, "she couldn't have gone far."

Logan looked to Bobby with his arms folded tightly over his broad chest. "You see anything last night?"

Bobby didn't lift his head. He simply shook it back and forth to communicate that he hadn't. Why would he be sitting in this room now if he had seen her leave?

"She's been, like, going to visit that friend of hers a lot. Maybe she just did that," Kitty offered.

Kurt shook his head quickly, dismissing the idea. "She just returned from her visit."

"Visit?" Professor Xavier asked.

A brief pause was broke by Logan's gruff voice. "She was goin' ta pay her respects ta that kid back in her hometown."

Xavier nodded his head in understanding. "That makes sense. He was the first to be subject to her power."

Bobby felt his head lift instinctively. He hated how Rogue's power being used always sounded as though she was a monster attacking innocent people. If people weren't trying to touch her skin all the time there wouldn't be a problem… He let his head fall down again. He suddenly felt bad for all that he had been doing to her lately. It was like her was enforcing all of her greatest fears against her. Maybe he should have played it more cool, or even… no. There was nothing he could have done to make it better. He was only dangling the idea of a relationship in front of her that he couldn't deliver on.

"Do you got an idea, kid?" Logan asked him, with a little more growl in his voice than usual.

Bobby looked to Logan, and was almost terrified into spilling everything that he knew out in front of him. None of the realizations he had succumbed to or any of the information he placed together would do any good in finding Rogue, though. He lower his head and looked to his feet. "No, sir."

Kitty looked around the room quickly. "Did anyone, like, tell Gambit?"

"He didn't know where she went," Logan snarled. "Didn't sound like he wanted to help either."

Kurt sulked. "Why wouldn't she tell me where she was going?"

Logan began walking to the door. "She can't be far. I'll go find 'er and bring 'er home."

Kurt teleported next to Logan. "I'm going with you!"

Logan snickered. "I'll move faster without you, kid."

Kurt frowned. "She's my sister!"

Logan shook his head. "She didn't leave you, Kurt," he told him without looking him in the eye. He turned to fully face Kurt, to enforce his seriousness. "She's looking for herself. She'll find what she's lookin' for, and then I'll find her."

Kurt looked as though he were fighting the urge to argue, but he finally nodded in surrender.

Logan left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the others in silence.

(X)

Sorry, there wasn't a lot of Rogue or Remy in this one. I just wanted to show how the X-men are like a family and set the premise for Rogue leaving on her journey of self-discovery. In the next chapter, you can look forward to Rogue's confusion, Remy's feelings, and the ultimate open-ending to my more than long enough drawn out story. :)

Icelynne - Thanks! It's good to be back. Sorry, this upload took so long.

grumpypirate - Yes, creepy and romantic are sometimes the same things, just in different context. :p

Chellerbelle - Good! I'm glad the fights were authentic. I wanted to show that the tension had grown so high that Rogue had to leave. She no longer had a choice in the matter. To find herself behind the mask of all those personas in her mind, she will have to venture out on her own.

ShadowedSaint - I'm glad you liked it! The last chapter was definitely one of my best. It makes me mad at myself sometimes, because I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to top it. :p

Flpirate305 - I hope this chapter pulled out the cliffhanger just a tad bit more for you. The next chapter is going to tie some things up, and then it will be the end of my really long story. It kind of makes me sad in a way, but also accomplished.

New Dawn Rising - Remy totally brings the heat!

Arian Gwyliwr - Glad you liked it! Sorry, this one was mostly talking. The next chapter should wrap things up nicely though.

Reny21 - Yup! Going to write one more really long chapter that will leave my beloved story finished...yet open to imagination.

Cassandra-Cruxshadows - I know this chapter kind of fails in comparison to my others, but I plan to make the next (and last) chapter much better!

Muroun - Aw! I'm glad to hear my story has touched you! I'm wrapping it up in the next chapter. Hopefully, the ending will be a good ending to my hard work.

geekgirl1d20 - I love the name! Sorry it took so long for Chapter 34, and sorry in advance that the story will be over in Chapter 35. I may try to write another story as sort of a continuation to this one, but for now, I think this one is ready to be wrapped up and given as present.

thegypsy - Another good name!

missunderstoodagain - Sorry the update took so long. I hope you will enjoy the next and final chapter! :)

As always, read, sleep and dream of that sexy Cajun!


End file.
